Déjame Decir Que Te Amo
by pgranger
Summary: Bueno aquí termina la historia, espero que les guste el cap, no olviden dejar sus últimos reviews!... cap 8 ARRIBA!... TERMINADO
1. Recuerdos

**Hola! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda... aquí está mi fic, sé que tardé mucho y también sé que siempre tengo mil razones qué darles por mi tardanza, así que mejor me muerdo la lengua y no digo nada, y así lo dejo disfrutar del fic :p**

**Es un fic un poco largo, no sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener, pero les puedo asegurar que no es tan largo como Nada es lo que parece... así que, por favor, disfrútenlo mientras dure :p**

**DÉJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO**

**_RECUERDOS_**

Harry y Hermione habían iniciado una "relación" unos cuantos meses antes de graduarse, decidiendo no contarle a nadie sobre esta; pero les costó demasiado ocultar la excesiva preocupación del uno por el otro en aquella batalla que los mantuvo en constante peligro de muerte. Al terminar con todo las cosas cambiaron entre ellos y su "relación" parecía tornarse seria, pero ambos se encargaban de poner una barrera entre sus sentimientos, aunque no dudaban que sus mejores amigos se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero seguían fingiendo que eran tan amigos como siempre lo habían sido.

**_Flash Back _**

– ¡Vamos, Harry! – lo llamaba Hermione mientras corrían por los pasillos del Castillo – ¡llegaremos tarde a la premiación y será todo tu culpa! – lo reprendía mientras Harry la alcanzaba, siguiendo su paso.

El chico se rió por lo bajo – bueno, tú no te quejabas cuando te estaba besando... – le dijo haciendo que se detuviera para arrinconarla contra la pared y aprisionar sus labios besándola suavemente mientras acariciaba su cintura – ¿te he dicho que me gustas mucho? – le preguntó sonriendo ampliamente, antes de volverla a besar rápidamente.

– ¡vamos, Harry¡no juegues! – le dijo haciendo que se separara de ella y, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a su "amigo", siguió con su carrera.

Harry la observó correr con una sonrisa en su rostro y no tardó en seguirla.

**_End _**

El tiempo y los estudios, y ahora sus trabajos, habían provocado su distanciamiento y el final de su relación. No les había dolido terminar, pues eran sólo amigos que se daban besos de vez en cuando, o ¿habían intentado hacerse creer que no les dolía? Eso sólo lo sabían ellos; y sus amigos no intentaron indagar, pues se suponía que no sabían nada, pero podían estar seguros de que se querían más de lo que ellos mismos sabían.

– ¿irás a la fiesta de Harry? –

La pregunta de la señora Malfoy, conocida como una de sus mejores amigas, Ginny, la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rozado, pues era el chico de cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes en quien estaba pensando.

– espero no tener trabajo ese día... he estado demasiado ocupada en el _Ministerio_... – dijo como excusa, intentando hacer que sonara real, pues la verdad era que no creía estar preparada para volver a verlo. Quiso hacerse creer a ella misma que jamás sintió algo más que "un cariño especial" por su mejor amigo, pero no podía negárselo más, sentía mucho más que amistad por él.

Pero Ginny la conocía a la perfección, sabía que le mentía; así cómo sabía lo que sentía por su amigo – no te preocupes, hablé con John, tu jefe, y me dijo que tendrías toda la tarde libre... podríamos aprovecharla para ir a comprarle un buen regalo – le dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la sangre se le congelara en las venas.

– eh... oh¿sí?... ¡eso es perfecto! – intentó decir con tono convincente, pero su nerviosismo era bastante notorio.

Ginny se rió por lo bajo observando divertida a su amiga – ¿cuánto tiempo lo vas a seguir negando? – le preguntó volviendo a su tono serio.

– ¿negar el qué? – le preguntó Hermione fingiendo confusión y se levantó para servirse un poco más de café.

– bueno, recapitulemos... – dijo aceptando la taza que le ofrecía Hermione – en tu quinto curso fue bastante notoria tu preocupación por él... bueno, todos los años te preocupaste por él, pero ese año fue especial... hasta le mentiste a tus papás para poder pasar las vacaciones con él... ¡no me interrumpas! – dijo con tono tajante al ver que Hermione iba a alegar – en sexto... bueno, todos nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentías por él, sobre todo después de que Ron intentó besarte; mi hermano será un tonto algunas veces, pero se dio cuenta de todo y de que ese que se había robado tu corazón desde hacía años, era Harry. Después, en séptimo, bueno, todos sabemos lo que pasó entre ustedes, al principio lo dudábamos, pero se desaparecieron tantas veces solos, que a nadie le quedaba duda de ello... era su pequeño secreto a voces... – le dijo sonriendo, observando cómo Hermione se sonrojaba mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada – Pero después se graduaron, comenzaron sus estudios y se dejaron de ver... yo te veía muy seguido, ibas a visitarme a _Hogsmeade_ o yo venía a Londres en vacaciones... Ron también veía a Harry con frecuencia, salían los fines de semana, Harry a veces iba a _la madriguera_ a comer... pero ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por volverse a ver... yo sé que sigues enamorada de Harry, aunque nunca se lo hayas dicho... – le dijo adoptando un tono serio – tuviste muchas oportunidades para decirle lo que sentías, sobretodo en tu último curso en _Hogwarts_, tuviste demasiadas oportunidades... –

Hermione la observó con los ojos llorosos – no podía llegar y decirle¡Oye, Harry¿sabes qué?... he descubierto que estoy enamorada de ti, que cada que me besas es como si viviera un sueño del cual no quiero despertar nunca... – decía intentando contener las lágrimas, pero su voz la delataba – no podía hacer eso, Ginny... para él lo de nosotros era un simple juego... una forma de escapar de la realidad, me lo dijo muchas veces... – dijo derramando la primera lágrima – y yo sólo podía aceptar esa realidad que vivía en mi corazón... –

– debiste decirle... talvez las cosas habrían sido diferentes... – le dijo Ginny acercándose a ella para brindarle un abrazo.

– sí, todo habría sido diferente, Harry me habría dejado de hablar y yo... y yo no habría vivido esos cortos instantes... – decía llorando en el hombro de su amiga.

– esta bien... lo entiendo, pero ya no puedes seguir evitándolo... debes verlo... han pasado¿qué¿unos 7 años?... sí, 7 años en los cuales se han visto sólo porque tienen los mismos amigos, si no habrían seguido evitándose... si no me equivoco, la última vez que se vieron fue en mi boda... ¡y de eso ya tiene casi dos años! – le dijo a modo de reprimenda, haciendo que Hermione se reincorporara – Ron ya se casó... yo ya me casé... si ustedes no lo han hecho es por algo... – dijo poniéndose de pie – bien, paso por ti el viernes para ir a comprar el regalo de Harry... – le dijo antes de salir de la cocina, dejando a una Hermione demasiado ofuscada.

Talvez Ginny tenía razón, si le hubiera dicho a Harry lo que sentía las cosas habrían sido diferentes, talvez sabría lo que Harry sentía por ella realmente; pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora tendría que lidiar con aquella fiesta a la que tantos años le había huido. Por fin lo volvería a ver y tendría que abrazarlo después de todos esos años sin probar sus labios.

No podía creer que ya tuviera 24 años, que ya hubieran pasado 7 años desde la última vez que lo vio, desde la última vez que se besaron.

**_Flash Back _**

– entonces... ¿aquí termina todo?... – le preguntó Harry acercándola más a él, y Hermione asintió intentando evitar su mirada – siempre fuiste especial para mi... lo sabes¿verdad? – le dijo acariciando su mejilla con su dedo índice.

Hermione volvió a asentir cerrando los ojos – siempre fui tu mejor amiga... – le dijo intentando retener sus lágrimas, sabía que todo había terminado, y que así debía ser, su "relación" sólo había sido un juego para Harry y ella estaba perdiendo.

– no llores... sigues siendo mi "mejor amiga"... – le dijo enjugando la lágrima que había logrado escapar surcando el rostro de Hermione, antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz – eres mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños... – le dijo antes de besarla, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla y rodeándola por la cintura con suavidad.

Hermione correspondió a su beso, ese último beso en el que le dijo todo lo que no se atrevía a decirle con palabras, aferrándose a la camisa de su "amigo", poniéndose de puntillas intentando así estar más cerca de él, haciendo que Harry la apretara contra su cuerpo dejándola sin aliento.

**_End _**

No podía seguir así, seguro él ya ni se acordaba de lo que había pasado entre ellos, debía seguir adelante, talvez lo mejor era llevar algún amigo a la fiesta de Harry, así no pensaría que estaba sola y que no podía superar lo que habían vivido juntos.

Su lista de relaciones no era tan larga desde que se habían separado como estaba segura de que lo era la de Harry, pero no había podido evitar terminar con cualquier relación al darse cuenta de que ella sólo buscaba a alguien que la hiciera olvidarlo, pero nadie era mejor que él, nadie podía ocupar el lugar que había dejado su mejor amigo.

**_Flash Back _**

– tienes que parecer segura... – le decía Harry mientras platicaban en un aula abandonada.

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió – ¡estoy segura! – dijo con tono decidido, pero su mirada la delataba.

– no es cierto... ven... – le indicó mientras se levantaba del escritorio en el que estaba sentado, acercándose él también a la chica, quien caminaba con seguridad hacia él, pero su mirada seguía siendo su más grande delatora – así jamás te creerá... vamos, tu mirada debe ser más segura... – le decía haciéndola levantar el rostro, quedando a sólo un palmo del suyo.

– pero... es diferente... no te puedo hacer daño a ti... no me puedes pedir que haga eso... además¡podría ir a _Azkaban_! – dijo intentando alejarse de Harry, pero el moreno la detuvo.

– no me harás daño... además, no creo que te salga a la primera... un _Crucio_ es difícil de hacer... necesitas odiar para poder hacerlo... y tú no me odias... ¿o sí? – le preguntó en broma, haciéndola sonreír un poco, provocando que él perdiera la razón – eres demasiado buena... tú no puedes odiar a nadie... – le decía mientras le hacía una caricia en la mejilla y rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su amiga – sólo... necesitas... pensar... – decía observando detenidamente su rostro, pasando su mirada de sus ojos a sus mejillas sonrojadas, para después posarla en sus labios entre abiertos, por los cuales respiraba pesadamente – piensa... en el... – decía, pero no terminó de hablar pues ambos habían decidido terminar con la distancia que los separaba, no supieron quién dio el primer paso para fundirse en aquel dulce beso, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaban disfrutando de ese momento, no podían sentirse mejor.

**_End _**

Ninguno de los dos había intentado hablar del asunto después de aquella noche en el aula abandonada, y sólo se habían dedicado a mantenerlo en secreto así como sus demás encuentros.

Harry había intentado decirle lo que sentía en tantas ocasiones, pero estaba seguro que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, así que se guardaba sus sentimientos y sólo le decía de vez en cuando lo bonita que la encontraba.

– ¿Harry?... ¿me escuchas?... –

La voz de su mejor amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba en la oficina y se había quedado pesando en el pasado, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de su amigo, quien le había estado comentando sobre su fiesta, pero había dejado de prestarle atención.

– mira, Luna me pidió que te preguntara si querías que invitáramos a alguien más – le dijo mientras se mecía un poco en la silla en la que estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Harry.

El chico lo observó confundido – ¿a alguien más cómo quién? – le preguntó mientras observaba los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, intentando así sacar de su mente el rostro de la chica que alguna vez había sido su "mejor amiga".

– bueno, hay alguien a quien has olvidado por mucho tiempo, no sé, talvez quieras volver a verla... – le decía Ron con calma mientras se inclinaba subiendo los pies al escritorio, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora de parte de Harry – ¡no me digas que no quieres ver de nuevo a Cho! – dijo fingiendo tono sorprendido – ¡pero si la pobre chica te ha estado buscando como desesperada! – decía manteniendo el tono serio, pero no tardó en comenzar a reír.

– ¡eres un tonto! – se quejó enojado, levantándose de su lugar – yo no tengo nada que ver con Cho desde hace siglos – decía mientras se acercaba al librero que estaba detrás de su escritorio, y no pudo evitar posar su mirada en la única foto que tenía de su mejor amiga. "_Si tan sólo supieras que no te puedo olvidar..._".

– ¡eso ya lo sé! – decía Ron controlando su risa – sólo estaba jugando... ¡jamás la invitaría a tu fiesta! – dijo levantándose de su lugar, y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina – ¡oh, antes de que lo olvide!... Ginny invitó a Hermione a tu fiesta... – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Harry volteó bastante sorprendido hacia la puerta, pero su amigo ya no estaba ahí. Volvería a estar con ella... habían pasado demasiados años separados y ahora volvería a verla, se enfrentaría a ese pasado del cual había intentado huir por tantos años; y estaba seguro que seguía estando igual de hermosa que siempre, hasta podría jurar que los años le habían favorecido, pero no dudaba que algún chico del cual ella estuviera enamorada la acompañaría.

Pero él no tenía de qué preocuparse, Hermione era sólo su mejor amiga, nada más, así fue siempre, ella se lo recordaba todo el tiempo, demasiadas veces le repitió que era su mejor amiga y él no podía quejarse, ella le regalaba esa oportunidad para olvidarse de los problemas.

**_Flash Back _**

– vamos, Harry, olvídalo... no vale la pena... – le decía mientras hacía que se sentara a su lado, detrás de aquel roble que había sido testigo de muchos momentos.

– ¡es un imbécil!... ¡juro que le voy a partir...! – decía enojado e hizo un ademán de quererse levantar, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– tienes razón, es un imbécil, pero por eso mismo no deberías darle importancia... sabes que eres mucho mejor que él... – le decía acariciando su mano, y Harry se recostó en su hombro.

– pero... porqué... ¡es increíble que no pueda defender a mi padrino!... – decía separándose un poco de ella – no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aún sigan sin limpiar su nombre... – se quejó bajando la mirada intentando así ocultar su coraje.

– limpiaremos su nombre, te lo prometo... – le decía hincándose frente a él – todos sabrán el gran hombre que fue... – decía acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad, haciendo que volteara a verla – Malfoy sólo intenta olvidarse de lo horrible que es su vida haciéndote recordar los momentos difíciles que has vivido – le decía mientras sentía las manos de Harry tomarla por la cintura con firmeza – él sólo intenta hacerse creer que tiene más cosas que tú de las cuales estar agradecido, pero no es así... Malfoy no sabe lo que es el a... – decía pero Harry la detuvo con un beso, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo y atrayendo su cabeza con su mano libre.

La besó con libertad, sintiendo cada célula de su cuerpo más viva que nunca, percibiendo el temblor del cuerpo de Hermione mientras la chica acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, y pudo reconocer la barrera que ponía su amiga, como intentando no ir más allá.

Se separó de ella apretando un poco más el beso, como demostrándole que no quería que eso terminara – eres demasiado perfecta... – le dijo sin alejarse ni un poco de ella, rodeándola por la cintura con firmeza y sosteniendo su cabeza con suavidad, sintiendo aún las manos de Hermione en su rostro y su cabello, y la volvió a besar, pero ahora con calma, disfrutando de cada caricia que se hacían con los labios, con sus lenguas y con sus manos.

**_End _**

No podía creer que a pesar de los años, aún no podía olvidar lo que le hacía sentir, cada recuerdo se presentaba como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento, no podía olvidar sus caricias, aún estaban demasiado presentes para ella.

Pero ya no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado, debía recordar que hacía ya 7 años que había terminado todo ese juego y ahora lo vería tan sólo como su mejor amigo, como siempre debió de ser.

_Es increíble cómo el destino puede ser tan cruel algunas veces y jugarte bromas muy pesadas, como le estaba pasando ahora a ella. Después de dos años de no verlo y a un día de su fiesta, se lo encontraba ahí, en una calle en la que ninguno de los dos debía estar, por lo menos no el mismo día ni en el mismo momento._

_Intentó ocultarse, talvez era una actitud infantil de su parte, pero no se sentía preparada para volverlo a ver, no en aquellas circunstancias, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su mirada se había cruzado con la de él y ahora ya no había marcha atrás._

_Se acercó a él intentando parecer segura, pero, como años atrás, su mirada delataba su nerviosismo – hola... – dijo casi en susurro congelando una sonrisa en su rostro._

_– hola – le respondió intentando sonreír, dando un paso hacia ella, pero Hermione retrocedió, y por suerte uno de los transeúntes la empujó y así pudo ocultar su acción._

_– ehm... bueno, yo... tengo que irme, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar... te veré mañana... – dijo intentando huir lo antes posible de ahí, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más, perdiéndose entre la multitud se lamentaba el haber sido tan cobarde, intentó regresar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya no estaba._

Un sobresalto la hizo despertar, no entendía qué había pasado, era un sueño, de eso estaba segura, pero porqué venía a soñar eso justo unas horas antes de su reencuentro, acaso iba a huir de esa forma cuando lo volviera a ver, no, debía ser fuerte, sólo serían unas horas, nada podía pasar, además, no estaría sola, era una fiesta y como él era el festejado tenía la obligación de estar con sus invitados, así que ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, sólo sería un abrazo y un "Feliz Cumpleaños", seguido del clásico saludo de cortesía, pero nada más.

Ya no tenía sentido volver a dormir, faltaban tan sólo unos minutos para que amaneciera, así que se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al servicio sintiendo todos los recuerdos volar dentro de su mente, tenía tan sólo unas cuantas horas para no pensar en eso de nuevo, no podía estar pensando en sus besos mientras se acercaba a él, o recordar sus caricias mientras lo abrazaba, o recordar aquellas sencillas frases que la hacían sentir un poco especial mientras él sólo le dirigía un hola sin sentimientos. Debía olvidar todo lo que alguna vez fue y recordar lo que era en ese momento.

Se metió a bañar, deseando que el agua fría la ayudara a olvidar todo lo que alguna vez había vivido a su lado, quería despejar su mente, pero los recuerdos regresaban cada vez más firmes, dispuestos a no dejarla nunca.

**_Flash Back _**

Corrían por el pueblo intentando huir de la incesante lluvia que rebotaba en las banquetas y caminos, no supieron en qué momento se separaron de sus amigos, pero lo único que querían era cubrirse de aquella lluvia.

Hermione corría a unos pasos de Harry, intentando ver a dónde se dirigían, pero también en donde pisaba, pues la lluvia comenzaba a inundar las calles. De un momento a otro la perspectiva de Hermione cambió, todo su mundo se movió y sólo logró ver una mancha de colores y sentir un fuerte dolor en su rodilla izquierda.

– ¿Hermione?... ¿Hermione, qué te pasó? – le preguntó Harry acercándose a ella, que estaba apoyada en una sola rodilla, con su pie derecho dentro de un bache.

– no puedo ser más torpe... – se quejó mientras se reincorporaba con la ayuda de Harry, quien sonrió al escuchar la queja de su amiga.

– no eres torpe, sólo necesitas unos lentes... – le dijo divertido, mientras la hacía caminar hacia la pequeña cabaña que estaba a mitad del camino a _La Casa de los Gritos_ – vamos... o tendrás un resfriado a parte de tu raspón... –

Hermione se quejaba mientras sentía una mano de Harry sostener la suya y la otra rodearla por la cintura ayudándola a caminar lo más rápido posible, hasta llegar a la pequeña cabaña.

Entraron en tropel, deseando protegerse lo antes posible de aquella tormenta, la cabaña era pequeña, de una sola habitación y se veía que había estado demasiado tiempo abandonada, sólo había una silla y una mesa pequeña, además de polvo.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Harry acercándose a ella, quien asintió abrazándose a si misma para controlar el temblor de su cuerpo – ven, siéntate... – le dijo haciéndola acercarse a la silla, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Hermione se sentó mientras Harry se hincaba frente a ella – no es nada¡te lo aseguro! – le dijo al sentir las manos de Harry tomar su pantalón y subirlo por su pantorrilla hasta algo más arriba de la rodilla descubriendo una pequeña herida, y se sorprendió bastante al verlo inclinarse sobre ella y reconocer el suave tacto de sus labios sobre su herida, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío recorrerle desde la rodilla hasta su cabeza, jamás había ido más allá de sus labios o su rostro.

Harry acarició su pantorrilla con suavidad y se acercó a su rostro tomándola por la barbilla con su otra mano – te ves hermosa mojada... – le dijo antes de terminar con la distancia y besarla con suavidad, tomándola por la nuca, sintiendo la humedad de su cabello, y no tardó en notar las manos de Hermione tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo más a ella, profundizando el beso.

Harry la rodeó por la cintura y la hizo levantarse de la silla, llevándola hasta la mesa, sobre la cual la sentó...

**_End _**

_"No, no, no... ¡deja de pensar en eso!"_ se reprendía mentalmente, aún recordando el tacto de su amigo, los besos que había recibido de él aquella tarde lluviosa, y lo cerca que estuvieron de pasar a otro nivel.

Salió de bañarse lo más rápido que pudo, las cosas no podían estar peor, ahora ni bañarse podía, pues el sólo sentir el agua caer sobre su rostro la hacía revivir esa tarde, desde el beso en su rodilla hasta las caricias que sintió bajo su ropa.

El timbre de su puerta la hizo regresar a la realidad, se agarró el cabello con una pinza y se cubrió bien con su bata de baño, para poder bajar a abrir la puerta.

– ¡hola!... no deberías abrir así la puerta... – le decía Ginny mientras entraba a la casa de su amiga – sé que dije que llegaría más tarde, pero los planes cambiaron, la fiesta será una comida, así que debemos darnos prisa – decía dirigiéndose a la habitación de Hermione, quien la seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

– pe-pero... ¿qué hora es? – dijo por fin, entrando a su habitación detrás de Ginny, quien la volteó a ver confundida.

– van a dar las 9 de la mañana... – dijo observando su reloj, recibiendo una mirada ofuscada de su amiga – no encontraremos un regalo tan rápido como crees... Harry va a cumplir 24 años, no puedes regalarle cualquier cosa... – le decía con calma, sentándose en la cama de la castaña.

Hermione asintió y entró a su vestidor para comenzar a arreglarse, pensando en lo rápido que se le había ido el tiempo recordando aquella tarde en la que había estado apunto de demostrarle todo su amor a su mejor amigo, pero debía entenderlo, nada de aquello se repetiría.

– ¡vamos, Hermione! – la apuró Ginny – sabes cómo es Draco, pasará por mi a las 2 y si no estoy aquí se enojará... – decía mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Hermione sonrió – aún no entiendo cómo te pudiste casar con él... – dijo con tono divertido, saliendo del vestidor.

Ginny se encogió de hombros – es diferente conmigo... no es el Malfoy que conocen... – decía observando a Hermione peinarse – así como Harry no es el mismo Harry contigo que con nosotros... – le decía con gesto risueño, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Hermione.

– ¡no juegues con eso! – la reprendió mientras se recogía el cabello con la misma pinza que había usado minutos atrás – mejor nos vamos o se hará más tarde... – dijo levantándose de su lugar y Ginny asintió saliendo detrás de ella.

Llevaban ya casi tres horas buscando un buen regalo para Harry, y Ginny se negaba a cada sugerencia de Hermione, quien se sentía tan casada que estaba dispuesta a darle sólo una caja de chocolates, pero la pelirroja insistía en seguir viendo tiendas, especialmente las de caballeros.

– Ginny, no voy a regalarle una camisa... es demasiado... bueno, alguna vez fuimos mejores amigos, una camisa es un regalo muy frío... – le decía mientras caminaban entre los estantes abarrotados de camisas bastante elegantes.

Ginny volteó a ver a Hermione y después observó la camisa que tenía en las manos, y la volvió a poner en su lugar – tienes razón, debe ser algo más... personal... – dijo sonriendo y, apresurando su paso, salió de la tienda para entrar a la joyería que estaba a unos cuantos locales.

Hermione la siguió bastante confundida, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que hacía ahí su amiga, pero guardó silencio y continuó detrás de ella mientras la pelirroja observaba las vitrinas, hasta que se dio cuenta de qué era lo que buscaba su amiga.

– ¡no!... ¡ni creas que le voy a regalar un dije de esos cursis!... Harry ya está grande, jamás se pondrá algo así... si dudé que se lo pusiera cuando... – decía, pero se quedó callada, sintiendo sus mejillas arderle.

Ginny sonrió en señal de triunfo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo siguió observando los dijes con calma – ¿sabes?... Harry tiene una cadena de plata... pero no tiene ningún dije... yo creo que regalarle uno estaría ¡perfecto! – decía con bastante calma, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hermione, quien al escucharla se sorprendió bastante, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse.

"_es definitivo... Harry me ha olvidado..._" pensó con tristeza, pues aún recordaba el día que ella le había regalado esa cadena con un dije pequeño que tenía dos "_H_" entrelazadas, había dudado demasiado en dárselo, pero no sabía que otro regalo sería el mejor para él, además de que ese sería el día en que daría por terminada su "relación", debía ser algo especial. Y le dolía el saber que se había deshecho de aquel dije que tenía tanto significado para ella.

– estaré afuera, compra lo que quieras... – dijo sin ánimos y le entregó su cartera antes de salir de ahí sintiéndose bastante mal.

Sabía que aquel regalo había sido bastante cursi, pero él debió de habérselo dicho, no actuar como si en verdad le hubiera gustado y después deshacerse de él como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Talvez sólo había ansiado demasiado el hecho de que le gustara el regalo, que no se había fijado lo suficiente en su mirada, talvez así se habría dado cuenta de lo cursi o simplón que le parecía aquel regalo.

Nunca había querido parecer estúpida frente a él, pero quizá él siempre la había encontrado demasiado sosa... talvez sólo se estaba aprovechando de su ingenuidad y del amor que sentía por él... talvez...

Se levantó con decisión de la banca en la que estaba y se dirigió a la joyería en la que aún seguía Ginny, dispuesta a decirle que no pensaba ir a la fiesta de ese canalla, que sólo se había burlado de ella; pero apenas había dado un paso lejos de la banca, logró ver a Ginny salir de la joyería con una caja de regalo en la mano y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual no le daba muy buena espina a Hermione, pero no podía hacer nada, ella misma le había dicho que se encargara de escoger un regalo, a menos que, de camino al local donde se celebraría la fiesta, encontrara algo más.

Hermione se acercó con resignación a su amiga y salió del almacén junto con ella, mientras la escuchaba contarle sobre los maravillosos anillos que había visto, y lo bonitos que se verían en su mano cuando algún chico guapo de cabellos oscuros y hermosos ojos verdes...

– ¡Ginny! – le reclamó Hermione haciendo que dejara de describir una propuesta de matrimonio que nunca ocurriría – deja ese tema, por favor... talvez yo sí estuve enamorada de él, pero Harry no lo estuvo de mi... así que de nada sirve que te emociones porque lo volveré a ver... nada pasará entre nosotros¿está bien? – decía un tanto molesta, aunque más bien intentaba ocultar su tristeza en aquellas palabras dichas con enojo.

Ginny entendía a su amiga y sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, así como también estaba segura de que la culpa de que Hermione pensara de esa manera era sólo de aquel chico al que tanto amaba su mejor amiga, pero no dudaba que aquella tarde las cosas cambiarían, si era necesario los ayudarían para que así fuera.

**

* * *

**

**Muchas gracias por haber terminado de leer este primer capítulo... sé que estuvo un poco cansado porque está lleno de _recuerdos_, pero pues... el nombre los decía todo... ahora sí, espero mis merecidos jitomatazos! Muchas gracias!**


	2. La lluvia me recuerda tus caricias

**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Espero que les guste tanto como el primero... Disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar su linda (o mala, según sea el caso) opinión!**

* * *

**_"La Lluvia Me Recuerda Tus Caricias..."_**

El sonido del motor del coche comenzaba a desesperarla, era desesperante no sólo verlo sino también escuchar cuan nerviosa estaba, tan nerviosa que le era demasiado difícil encender su carro.

Golpeó el volante con su mano derecha, dejando de girar la llave y de presionar los pedales; no podía creer que le costara tanto encender su propio coche, lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones, ni siquiera cuando aprendió a manejar le había costado tanto trabajo. Necesitaba relajarse y volver a intentarlo; aunque lo quisiera, no podía faltar.

Respiró profundamente **_"eres demasiado buena..."_** , presionó los pedales con los pies **_"eres demasiado perfecta..."_** , giró la llave **_"entonces... ¿aquí termina todo?..."_** .

El coche por fin encendió mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla, pero no tardó en enjugarla, debía ser fuerte, no podía presentarse ante él con el rostro demacrado por las lágrimas, debía parecer feliz, como si su vida desde el último día que se vieron hubiera sido de lo mejor.

Condujo por más de una hora, no podía creer que hubieran conseguido un local tan alejado, además¿porqué no hacer la fiesta en la madriguera, siempre lo hacían así¿porqué cambiar?

Pero ya estaba ahí, de qué servía quejarse, ahora sólo debía preocuparse por su reacción al estar frente a Harry; necesitaba ser fría, eso le ayudaría a no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que alguna vez albergó en su corazón.

Tomó la manija de la puerta, dispuesta a bajar de su coche, pero enseguida la soltó maldiciéndose, había olvidado comprar otro regalo y el que había elegido Ginny aún seguía en su coche, esperando por ser entregado. Estaba segura que no debía entregarle ese regalo, ni siquiera sabía qué era, pero tampoco podía llegar con las manos vacías.

Más nerviosa de lo que se sentía bajó de su coche, llevaba en sus manos un regalo que estaba segura que no debía entregar y volvería a ver al chico del que aún estaba enamorada, aunque albergaba la esperanza de que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado, que sólo se sintiera nerviosa por verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero nada más.

Caminó por la grava intentando no resbalarse, otra cosa de la cual quejarse, no podía creer que hubiera dejado que Ginny eligiera su ropa, talvez iba demasiado elegante... talvez cometía un error al seguir caminando hacia la entrada del local... talvez... talvez ya era demasiado tarde arrepentirse...

– ¡Hola! – la voz de Ron la sorprendió sacándola de sus cavilaciones y sus intentos por huir de ahí – ¡Vaya!... ¡parece que tiene siglos que no nos vemos! – decía mientras se acercaba a Hermione, quien intentaba sonreír.

– sólo han sido dos años... bueno, un poco menos... – dijo intentando acercarse al pelirrojo.

Ron sonrió al ver la dificultad con la que caminaba su amiga y apresuró su paso para ayudarla – pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te ves demasiado diferente... – le decía mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Hermione rodeaba el brazo de Ron con las manos para poder mantener el equilibrio.

Así debía ser su encuentro con Harry, nada de abrazos o saludos por pura cortesía, le gustaría que sólo actuaran como si nada pasara.

– bueno, tú te ves muy bien... – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Hermione, estaba a sólo un par de pasos de la entrada, pronto Ron la soltaría y la dejaría a su suerte, no podía evitar acercarse a Harry, ya estaba ahí, Ron lo sabía y con eso era más que suficiente para que Harry se enterara.

– al decir diferente no quise decir que mal... al contrario, te ves muy bien, Hermione... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras entraban al local y Hermione sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su garganta.

– ¡Hermione! –

Luna se acercaba a ellos con una amplia sonrisa y Hermione le sonrió sinceramente, pues en verdad le daba gusto verla, sabía que ella entendía perfectamente sus "deseos" de no ver a Harry.

– ¿cómo has estado?... ¡te ves hermosa! – le dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

– gracias, tú también te ves muy bien... – decía sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a cierto moreno platicando alegremente con...

– sí... tiene días que Cho busca a Harry... – le dijo Luna en susurro al darse cuenta de qué era lo que había causado la incomodidad de su amiga.

Hermione volteó a ver ofuscada a Luna y parpadeó varias veces, como intentando aclarar su mente – ¡ah!... está bien... sí... Harry puede... – decía, pero se quedó callada al darse cuenta que ciertos ojos verdes la observaban detenidamente, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al recibir una sonrisa suya – no te vayas... – fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver a Harry acercarse a ella, pero Luna había sido llevada por Ron hacia la pista de baile, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba ella.

– Hola... – la saludó con una sonrisa acortando la distancia que los separaba.

Hermione sonrió a medias e instintivamente retrocedió al ver a Harry acercarse a ella con la intención de abrazarla, pero al final se mantuvo y le dio un corto abrazo susurrando un frío "_Feliz Cumpleaños_".

Harry carraspeó observando el piso – ehm... gracias por venir... – le dijo volteándola a ver, intentando acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Hermione asintió observando hacia otro lado – Ginny me invitó... – le dijo intentando sonar natural, pero enseguida recordó algo – ¡oh!... toma... Ginny lo eligió, estuve demasiado ocupada en el trabajo y no tuve tiempo suficiente para elegir un regalo... – dijo sintiendo una punzada en el pecho mientras le tendía una caja pequeña envuelta con un papel rojo.

Harry retrocedió un poco al escucharla, mientras tomaba su regalo – ehm... gracias... – dijo bajando la vista de nuevo – y... ehm... ¿qué tal te ha ido?... – le preguntó volteándola a ver, esperando poder entablar una conversación.

– bien... – dijo Hermione como única respuesta, haciendo que los ánimos de Harry decayeran.

– oh... me da gusto saberlo... tenía dos años que no nos veíamos¿no? – decía intentando lograr conversar con ella como antes, pero Hermione sólo asintió – ¡vamos, Hermio-ne...! – decía, pero se quedó callado al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, y enseguida sintió otra acariciando su abdomen.

– ¿Harry, qué haces?... me volteé por un segundo y cuando regresé ya no te vi... – le decía Cho mientras se acomodaba de tal manera que parecía que Harry la abrazaba, mientras ella acariciaba su pecho.

– platicaba con Hermione... – decía volteando hacia donde estaba Hermione, pero la chica ya no estaba ahí, volteó hacia todos lados, hasta que la vio alejándose de ellos, en dirección a los jardines del local.

– parece que tu amiga ya se va... – le decía dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Harry la alejó de él sin apartar su mirada de Hermione.

– ¡ey!... ¡Hermione!... ¡ey, espera! – le hablaba mientras la seguía fuera del salón.

– ¡vete!... ¡anda, debes atender a tus invitadas! – le decía sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, y sin dejar de caminar.

– ¿qué?... ¿estás celosa?... – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera y lo volteara a ver con una mirada asesina.

– ¿celosa?... ¿de qué?... ¿de tus "amiguitas"?... – decía enojada, apuntando a Harry con un dedo amenazador – mira Harry, tiene dos años que no nos vemos... años que terminamos nuestra "relación"... si tú no has superado lo que pasó¡no es mi problema! – le decía enojada, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de Harry, antes de volverse a alejar de él.

Hermione estaba más que enojada con él, no era quién para decir que se sentía celosa de Cho, aunque así fuera, él no tenía por qué saberlo, no cuando se había olvidado de ella por tanto tiempo, y menos cuando había sido capaz de olvidarla cuando ella no podía olvidarlo a él.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer su rostro y ella sólo quería alejarse de él, pero no había ningún lugar a dónde ir.

– ¡Hermione, espera! –

No podía creer que él siguiera detrás de ella¿porqué no la dejaba en paz?

– ¡alto! – dijo sosteniéndola por los hombros, pero Hermione hizo que la soltara rápidamente – está bien, no te tocaré, pero no te vayas... hablemos... – le dijo con tono suplicante, sólo observando la espalda de la castaña. Hermione estuvo apunto de alejarse de nuevo, pero Harry se lo impidió – por favor... hablemos... no quiero que nos dejemos de ver por otros dos años, y menos si tú estás enojada conmigo... habl... – decía, pero se calló al sentir unas gotas caer en su frente y en sus manos – cielos... vamos, comienza a llover... – dijo dispuesto a acompañarla de regreso al salón, pero se veía claramente como una cortina de agua se acercaba a ellos – ¡demonios!... ¡ven! – dijo tomando de la mano a Hermione y la hizo correr hacia una pequeña choza que estaba a algunos metros de ellos.

Pero Hermione no tardó en tropezar, sus tacones se enterraban en la tierra y la humedad no le ayudaba, aunque la mano de Harry la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

– ¡epa!... cuidado... – dijo ayudándola a mantenerse en pie – deberías quitarte esos zapatos... – le dijo deteniéndose frente a ella intentando captar su mirada, pero Hermione se inclinó rápidamente para deshacerse de sus zapatillas.

– ¡vamos! – dijo ocultando como pudo su rostro, para que Harry no viera las lágrimas que aún insistían en recorrer sus mejillas, y siguió con su carrera hacia la choza, con Harry pisándole los talones.

En cuanto entró se alejó rápidamente de él, era suficiente con la situación para, además, agregarle la presencia de Harry.

– ¡Vaya!... jamás había llovido en mi cumpleaños... – le informó Harry mientras observaba por la única ventana de la choza. Como si Hermione no supiera aquello, como si nunca recordara con melancolía cada año que pasaba sin verlo, sin festejar su cumpleaños con él.

Y ahí estaban, como había sucedido años atrás, pero ahora todo era diferente, Hermione no quería estar ahí, su "relación" había terminado tiempo atrás, ya ni siquiera estaban seguros de seguir siendo los amigos de antes.

– ¿qué tienes? – le preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

No se había dado cuenta de que el chico llevaba minutos observándola llorar, se había dejado llevar por sus recuerdos de nuevo, olvidándose de la presencia de Harry, quien ya estaba a unos cuántos pasos de ella.

– no llores, por favor... no quise molestarte, sólo estaba jugando... de verdad, me da gusto verte de nuevo... – le decía bastante apenado, justo antes de abrazarla como sólo él sabía hacerlo – ¡oh, lo siento!... – dijo separándose un poco de ella – olvidé decirte lo hermosa que te ves hoy... – le dijo observándola de arriba abajo, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba – lo digo en serio... – dijo intentando abrazarla de nuevo, pero Hermione retrocedió.

– gracias... – dijo acercándose a la ventana – ¿crees que llueva por mucho tiempo? – decía observando la lluvia, llovía tan fuerte que le era casi imposible distinguir el salón desde donde estaban.

– no te preocupes, seguro tu pareja podrá esperarte... – le dijo con calma, mientras se sentaba sobre una mesa pequeña, pero no tardó en levantarse de ahí – estoy seguro que Ron se encargará de divertirlo un rato... – dijo intentando sacar de su mente aquellos recuerdos.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta decidiendo no voltear hacia él – vine sola... – dijo intentando no sonar deprimida.

Harry la observó sorprendido – ¡vaya!... podría jurar que Ginny me dijo que traerías a tu pareja... – dijo comenzando a caminar por la choza, acercándose a la puerta que estaba en la parte del fondo.

Ahora más que nunca temía del regalo que había elegido Ginny, su mente trabajaba más rápido de lo normal, debía conseguir quitarle el regalo, no podía verlo.

– entonces tu novio no quiso venir... – decía Harry mientras observaba detenidamente la habitación sin voltear a ver a la castaña.

Hermione negó – no tengo novio.. – dijo intentando alejarse de la ventana, pero le era imposible hacerlo, estaba segura de que había algo extraño en esa lluvia, pero una mano sobre su hombro la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

– ¿no tienes novio?... – le preguntó sorprendido, haciéndola voltear hacia él negando – oh... talvez Ginny se equivocó... – dijo con calma, alejándose de ella.

– Cho se va a molestar... nunca le gustó que estuvieras demasiado tiempo conmigo... – dijo observando la mesa con intenciones de sentarse, pues no había ningún otro mueble ahí, pero al recordar una tarde en _Hogsmeade_ de su séptimo curso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensar dos veces antes de sentarse ahí.

Harry se rió un poco al escucharla – bueno, realmente no me importa si se molesta... preferiría que se fuera, no sé quién la invitó... – dijo con calma mientras se sentaba en el piso.

– oh... pensé que tú la habías invitado, como te vi muy entretenido con ella... – decía Hermione regresando a la ventana.

Harry se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella – por favor no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir, pero... ¡no puedes negar que estás celosa! – le dijo intentando ocultar su sonrisa, tomándola por los hombros, pero Hermione se intentó soltar, separándose de él.

– ¡claro que no estoy celosa! – se quejó intentando alejarse de él, pero Harry la volvió a retener.

– no lo niegues... lo veo en tus ojos... tienes celos de Cho... no sé cómo no lo pude ver antes... – le decía sonriendo y en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, ahora Harry sabía todo, sus sentimientos estaban al descubierto.

– no sabes lo que dices... – dijo luchando por soltarse de las manos de Harry, y logró que soltara uno de sus hombros aunque sólo consiguió que la rodeara por la cintura, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal.

– claro que lo sé porque yo también me sentí celoso cuando me dijeron que tenías pareja... y todas las veces que te imaginé dándole a alguien más los besos que sólo me dabas a mi... y me sentí aún más celoso sólo de pensar que alguien podía besarte y acariciarte cuando antes yo era el único que podía hacer eso... no soporto pensar que eres de alguien más...¡quiero que seas sólo mía! – le dijo inclinándose hacia ella, dispuesto a besarla de nuevo – sólo mía, Hermione... – dijo antes de rozar sus labios, pero Hermione alejó su rostro rápidamente de el de él.

– no, Harry... lo tuyo sólo son celos... estabas acostumbrado a que yo sólo estuviera para ti... – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– Hermione, hace años que no nos vemos... creo que ya superé la etapa en la que dependía de tu ayuda... ahora sólo quiero una cosa de ti... – le dijo antes de besarla de nuevo, luego de tener 7 años sin hacerlo.

Hermione se quedó en shock por unos segundos, Harry sólo presionaba sus labios con los de ella, esperando un solo movimiento de su parte pero no estaba segura de querer dar ese paso, de hacer ese único movimiento con el cual le permitiría besarla abiertamente. Lo amaba, y quería el beso, pero no estaba preparada para volverse a separar de él luego de aquel encuentro. Pero sus labios tomaron aquella decisión sin consultarla, al igual que sus manos al sentir a Harry intentar separarse de ella.

Lo retuvo tomándolo de la camisa mientras sus labios se abrían aprisionando su labio inferior, haciendo que los deseos de él por besarla aumentaran, aprisionándola con ambos brazos, uno rodeando su cintura y el otro su espalda, mientras sus labios hacían su trabajo reconociendo los sabores de Hermione.

Y ella no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su garganta, había pasado demasiado tiempo deseando ese beso, demasiadas noches soñando con recuperar sus caricias, que ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que corresponder al beso y sentirse protegida bajo su abrazo.

Pero sus sentidos reaccionaron cuando logró olvidarse por un segundo de aquel beso y darse cuenta de que ya no estaban parados cerca de la ventana, si no acostados sobre la pequeña mesa.

– no... Ha-Harry... – dijo intentando terminar el beso, pero Harry insistía en continuar probando sus labios, hasta que sintió el empujón que le dio Hermione – no sucederá lo mismo que en _Hogsmeade_... – le dijo haciendo que se reincorporara – aquella tarde me dejé llevar, pero no ahora... no después de que te olvidaste de mi por tantos años... – dijo bajándose de la mesa, dispuesta a salir de la choza sin importarle la lluvia, pero la voz de Harry la detuvo.

– ¿qué yo te olvidé?... ¿yo! – decía con tono serio – ¿y qué me dices de ti?... ¿acaso tú no me olvidaste?... ¿no te dedicaste a tu "trabajo" sin siquiera enviarme una nota?... no una carta¡una nota!... ¡ni siquiera eso recibía de ti! – decía comenzando a escucharse molesto.

– yo era la que tenía que escribir... yo era la que tenía que volver a buscarte... yo era la que tenía que llorar porque tú no te preocupabas por saber cómo estaba... porque no te preocupaste por estar conmigo en el hospital cuando mi papá estuvo apunto de morir... y yo soy la que estuvo mal... talvez siempre lo estuve, por pensar que tú podrías interesarte realmente en mi, pero no debí dejarme llevar tú sólo me usaste... fue un lindo juego para ti¿no es así?... – le dijo intentando sonreír, pero su rostro se distorsionaba por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

– ¡nunca te usé!... ¡Hermione, eras importante para mi!... ¿crees que jugaría con mi mejor amiga?... ¿crees que me arriesgaría a perder tu amistad? – decía desesperado.

– pues igual la perdiste¿no?... y no digas que no me olvidaste, porque es una mentira – dijo al ver la cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello y recordar lo que le había dicho Ginny – o si no¿porqué te quistaste el dije que te di en tu cumpleaños? – le reclamó observándolo detenidamente, pero Harry sólo bajó al mirada – ves... lo "nuestro" nunca te importó... – dijo antes de darse media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero Harry la volvió a detener.

– olvidas tus propias palabras... tú siempre dijiste que mantuviéramos lo nuestro en secreto, que no dejáramos que nadie supiera lo que pasaba entre nosotros... si alguien veía el dije sabría lo que pasaba... o lo que pasó... pero usé esta cadena por años, porque es importante para mi... – le decía intentando acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero Hermione mantenía una barrera entre ellos – vamos, cierra esa puerta o te enfermarás... – le dijo cerrando la puerta él mismo, logrando que la lluvia mojara su pantalón.

Hermione regresó al centro de la choza, pero no dijo nada, Harry tenía razón y no había nada qué decir, pero tampoco iba a permitir que pasara nada entre ellos.

Harry se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla – lo siento, pero no puedo negar lo que intenté negar desde que estábamos en _Hogwarts_... – le dijo intentando besarla de nuevo, pero Hermione retrocedió.

– no dejaré que se repita lo de hace 7 años... fue un tonto juego... – le dijo intentando alejarse de él, pero Harry se interpuso en su camino, no volvería a perderla.

– Hermione, no fue un juego, nunca lo fue... sólo intentaba resguardar mis sentimientos porque tú siempre me recordaste que eras mi mejor amiga... – le dijo con tono serio.

– sí... lo hice porque tú nunca mostraste más interés... – decía aún un poco enojada.

Harry la observó boquiabierto – ¿no fue suficiente el beso?... yo creí que con eso te había quedado más que claro lo que sentía por ti, lo difícil que me era contenerme frente a ti... – le decía con tono desesperado, y se alejó de ella negando molesto, antes de sentarse en la mesa maldiciendo en voz baja.

Hermione lo observaba confundida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendía cómo un par de palabras calladas lo habían complicado todo. Se acercó a él y lo hizo voltearla a ver – quieres decir que... – decía sonriendo con la mirada, pero no continuó hablando, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

Harry asintió – siempre te quise, Hermione... siempre fuiste demasiado importante para mi como para permitirme lastimarte, por eso cuando decidiste terminar nuestra "relación" no me negué, porque sabía que si lo hacías era porque tú creías que era mejor así, pero me dolió demasiado no saber nada de ti después de eso... me dolió tu frialdad en nuestros encuentros... yo sólo quería recuperarte y tu no... – decía con tono triste, pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Hermione.

Acariciaba su mejilla con una mano, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura acomodándola entre sus piernas y ella bajó una mano para rodearlo por el torso intentando acercarse más a él. Talvez Harry no la amaba como ella a él, pero el saber que sí la quería después de todo lo que ella había pensado era razón más que suficiente para aceptar sus caricias.

Harry la besaba con ternura y calma, no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar de ese momento, quería sentir cada caricia que le hacía Hermione y poder corresponderle sin prisas, acariciar suavemente su espalda, besarla como había querido hacerlo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, quería amarla como siempre se había prohibido hacerlo.

Hermione se separó de él dándole cortos besos, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, necesitaba ver sus ojos, necesitaba sentir que era verdad lo que pasaba.

– eres hermosa... – le dijo Harry sonriéndole, antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz – perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo en darme cuenta... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y le dio un beso en los labios – ¿puedo ver qué me regaló Ginny? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de sacar la caja que le había dado Hermione de la bolsa de su pantalón.

– ¡oh, Dios!... ¡no veas eso! – dijo intentando quitarle el regalo, pero Harry se lo impidió – ¡por favor!... será el peor regalo que te he dado desde que nos conocemos... – se lamentaba mientras Harry abría su regalo con sumo cuidado – no, en serio, no lo abras, dámelo, te compraré otra cosa... algo que elija yo... –

– oh, no... un regalo no se devuelve, es de mala educación – dijo quitándole por fin la envoltura y se dispuso a abrir la caja, mientras Hermione lo observaba expectante, no veía la caja, sólo veía su rostro, necesitaba saber su reacción – ¡vaya!... – dejó escapar Harry, aunque Hermione no supo decir si era de sorpresa o decepción.

Temiendo demasiado por lo que se fuera a encontrar, bajó la mirada hacia la caja topándose con un dije. Era simple, algo cuadrado, plano, sin adornos ni detalles, sólo cuadrado y plano – ¿qué demonios?... – dijo quitándole la caja de las manos para poderla observar mejor – _"la lluvia me recuerda tus caricias..."_ – leyó en susurro y enseguida su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos, su mirada confundida cambió por una furiosa y enseguida se alejó de Harry en dirección a la puerta – ¡si serán!... ¡pero me van a oír!... mira que dejarnos aquí encerrados... ¡y en _Hogsmeade_! – decía enojada caminando con pasos decididos hacia la puerta, pero Harry no tardó en bajarse de la mesa y alcanzarla.

– ¡ey!... ¡espera!... vamos, respira... no puedes salir con esa lluvia... – le decía tomándola de la barbilla para hacerla voltear.

– ¿es que no te das cuenta?... – le preguntó desesperada – ellos hicieron esto, ellos nos dejaron solos en Hogsmeade... ellos nos dejaron solos hoy en pleno salón... ¡ellos invitaron a Cho!... hicieron que me enojara, que lloviera, hicieron que... oh, no... Ginny no... ella... ¡ella era Cho! – dijo enojada, recordando la ausencia de su mejor amiga – ¡oh, esa pelirroja me va a escuchar! – dijo intentando safarse de las manos de Harry, pero el chico la volvió a retener.

– pues a mi me da gusto que lo hayan hecho... – le dijo sonriendo de manera sugerente – esa tarde en _Hogsmeade_ la pasé muy bien... – le decía mientras la abrazaba, observando cómo se sonrojaba el rostro de Hermione – sí, así mismo pasó... te sonrojaste cuando yo te besé... aquí... – le dijo besándola en el cuello, bastante cerca de la oreja – y, si mal no recuerdo, tú me abrazaste... – le dijo haciendo que lo rodeara por la cintura, pero no tardó en separarse de ella – no, esto no iba aquí – le dijo quitándole las zapatillas de una mano y la caja de su regalo de la otra, y volvió a hacer que lo abrazara, luego de dejar las zapatillas en el piso y guardar su regalo en el bolsillo de su pantalón – sí, así está mejor – dijo sonriendo, haciendo sonreír también a Hermione, y se dispuso a besarla, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo – no, todavía falta algo... tú no estabas aquí... – le dijo con tono serio, antes de rodearla por la cintura y elevarla, llevándola hasta la mesa, en la cual la sentó – sí, así era... – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo reír a Hermione.

– ¿crees que repetiremos lo de hace 7 años? – le preguntó fingiendo tono serio y Harry asintió con gesto inocente – ¿y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? – le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Harry sonrió y volteó hacia la ventana – la lluvia... – dijo señalando la tormenta que inundaba los jardines.

Hermione volteó hacia donde veía Harry – ¿la lluv...? – decía volteando a ver a Harry, pero un beso del chico la silenció.

La abrazó por la cintura, acomodándose entre sus piernas, mientras ella acariciaba su rostro correspondiendo a ese beso impaciente, ese beso con el que sólo quería demostrarle cuánto la había extrañado, cuanto deseaba estar a su lado.

Sus caricias comenzaban a ser más ansiosas, recorrían la espalda de Hermione sintiendo que aquel vestido le estorbaba a sus manos, la apretó contra él con un brazo y con su otra mano tomó una de sus piernas, ayudándola a rodearlo por la cintura, y estuvo apunto de soltar su cintura sólo para acomodar su otra pierna alrededor de él, pero Hermione actuó antes rodeándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

La rodeó por la cintura con firmeza, levantándola de la mesa, mientras Hermione se aferraba a su cuello y su cintura sin dejar de besarlo, pero al sentir una de las manos de Harry bajar por su espalda no pudo evitar que sus sentidos se alertaran y se aflojaran sus piernas, haciendo que Harry perdiera el equilibrio, logrando mantenerse en pie al sostenerse de la pared con una mano, sin soltar la cintura de Hermione con la otra.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó sonriendo, sin dejar de abrazarla, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la mano con la que se había sostenido para no caer.

Hermione bajó la mirada – ¿qué pasará después de esto?... – le preguntó un poco preocupada, intentando alejar sus manos del cuello de Harry, pero el chico se lo impidió.

– pasará sólo lo que tú quieras que pase... – le dijo con tono serio, acariciándole las manos sobre sus hombros.

Lo volteó a ver intentando contener las lágrimas – te amo... – le dijo con un susurro y no quiso esperar a ver su reacción, prefería no saber cuánta conmoción le causaba saber a qué extremo lo quería, y lo besó, lo besó para callar su sorpresa, lo besó para no ver su rostro asustado, lo besó para demostrarle que aquello era cierto, y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al darse cuenta de la respuesta de Harry, de la emoción con que correspondía a su beso.

Se había dejado llevar, lo sabía, había permitido que un beso le robara toda lógica, no lo detuvo al ver que la guiaba a la puerta que estaba al fondo de la choza, ni trató de reincorporarse al sentir la suave superficie en la que la había colocado, y ahora él, acostado sobre ella, besaba su cuello con aquella ternura que sólo él sabía hacerle sentir, y acariciaba sus caderas bajo su vestido, mientras ella sólo podía sentir esa explosión de emociones dentro de su cuerpo y abrazarlo rogándole que nunca la dejara.

Sintió las manos de Harry recorrer sus caderas subiendo por su cintura junto con su vestido mientras besaba su vientre y ella sólo deseaba besar sus labios de nuevo, sólo quería devolverle las caricias.

Terminó de subir el vestido acariciando sus pechos, los besó con calma, conociéndolos poco a poco, despacio, hasta llegar a conocerlos como conocía a su dueña – eres hermosa – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, justo antes de besar sus labios sintiendo las manos de Hermione recorrer su pecho en busca de los botones de su camisa.

No intentó acelerar las cosas, sólo quería que Harry sintiera lo que le estaba haciendo sentir a ella, quería que Harry se diera cuenta de cuánto lo amaba, pero no quería volver a cometer el error de decirlo, sólo dejaría que sintiera su amor a través de sus besos y sus caricias.

Harry se alejó un poco de ella para desabrochar su pantalón con rapidez, no quería perder ni un segundo lejos de ella, pero Hermione se reincorporó deteniéndolo – despacio... – susurró haciendo que soltara su pantalón y lo besó acariciando su rostro.

Sonrió correspondiendo a su beso mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con ambas manos y se volvió a acostar sobre ella acomodándose entre sus piernas acariciando una de ellas con su mano mientras la otra seguía abrazándola, sin dejar de besarla, y Hermione acarició su torso hasta llegar a su pantalón, para ayudarlo a terminar de deshacerse de él.

Se separó un poco de ella sólo para besar su cuello, acariciando su cadera y tomando su mano colocándola sobre su hombro para seguir acariciando su brazo, y sintió la mano de Hermione aferrarse a su hombro mientras un suave gemido que había intentado retener escapaba de su garganta – te amo... – susurró al sentirlo dentro de ella, lo abrazó con fuerza besando su mejilla muy cerca de su oído.

Besó su cuello y levantó su rostro para observar el de ella mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano – ¿estás bien?... – le preguntó preocupado y Hermione asintió ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Besó su cabello, sintiendo los brazos de Hermione abrazarlo por la espalda.

Descansaba en sus brazos, había soñado tanto con ese momento, que lo sentía demasiado irreal. Besó su brazo al sentir que la apretaba contra su pecho, y sintió un beso sobre su espalda aún desnuda, haciéndola recordar cada beso recibido esa tarde.

– ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó haciéndole una caricia en el hombro mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, besándola.

Hermione sonrió acariciando sus brazos y lo volvió a besar – muy bien¿y tu? –

– a tu lado no puedo estar mejor... – le dijo al oído, cubriéndola bien con la sobrecama – eres el mejor regalo de mi vida... – dijo antes de comenzar a darle cortos besos en el cuello.

Hermione volvió a sonreír tomando su mano y la besó – ya antes me habías dicho eso... – le dijo con tono acusador, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

– es sólo porque siempre serás el mejor regalo que pueda recibir... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... – le dijo besando su oreja, y Hermione volteó hacia él sólo para abrazarlo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho – me alegra tanto que hayas venido... – le dijo besando su cabello.

Quizás no le decía que la amaba, pero talvez sí era así... sólo talvez...

– ¿quieres regresar a tu fiesta?... – le preguntó Hermione aún con su rostro oculto en su pecho.

Harry sonrió – si ellos planearon todo esto no creo que les importe que prefiera quedarme contigo... – le dijo volviendo a darle un beso en el cabello y la tomó por la barbilla haciéndola voltear hacia él – ¿o es que tú ya quieres regresar? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione sonrió y negó mientras lo abrazaba – me gustaría quedarme contigo... – susurró en su oído, pensando en un _"toda la vida"_, que callaba por miedo al continuo silencio de Harry.

El chico la abrazó acariciando sus cabellos y siguiendo con la punta de sus dedos la línea de su columna comenzó a besar su cuello, logrando hacer que Hermione se estremeciera, aferrándose más a su espalda.

– te amo... – susurró lamentándose inmediatamente por haberlo dicho, y se separó de él acercándose a la orilla de la cama, aferrándose la sobrecama al pecho para poder cubrirse bien – talvez deberíamos regresar a la fiesta... – dijo sintiendo cómo comenzaban a temblar sus manos sin saber si era por enojo o tristeza, e intentó reincorporarse para recuperar su ropa, pero Harry la detuvo tomándola por la cintura.

– pensé que querías estar conmigo... – le dijo y al sentir la resistencia que ponía Hermione de volver a acostarse en la cama se acercó a ella – ¿qué pasa?... – le preguntó sin soltar su cintura, apoyando su quijada en el hombro de ella, pero Hermione sólo negó intentando separarse de él, consiguiendo sólo que Harry la rodeara con ambos brazos – vamos, vuelve a acostarte, te prometo que haré otra fiesta para que puedas bailar como tanto te gusta... – le dijo besando su espalda, logrando que Hermione comenzara a ceder.

– se molestarán por tu aus... – decía la castaña volteándolo a ver, pero Harry la calló con un beso, haciendo que se recostara en su pecho. Hermione acarició su rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano con la que acariciaba su vientre.

La abrazó haciéndola voltear hacia él, no quería que se alejara de él, la hizo volver a acostarse sin dejar de besarla, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo para acercarla más a él y por la espalda con su brazo libre – eres hermosa... – le dijo observando su rostro, pero Hermione no tardó en refugiarse en su hombro besándolo.

Talvez esa era su forma de decirle que la amaba, talvez sólo necesitaba de tiempo para poder decírselo con palabras, sólo necesitaba ser más paciente, saber comprender su silencio y sus caricias, necesitaba saber descifrar lo que quería decirle con cada beso, debía aceptar que Harry podía llegar a amarla y talvez sólo así podría ver amor en su mirada.


	3. ¿Una Nueva Oportunidad?

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, he estado un poco ocupada con el inicio de clases y mi regreso al trabajo, pero parece que las cosas se van a aligerar un poco, pues todo indica que volveré a la lista de desempleados...jajajaja No me preocupa, porque necesito tiempo para dedicarme a la escuela (y no les voy a mentir, también quiero tiempo para ustedes... para poder continuar mis fics) En el siguiente capítulo les informaré si ya estoy en la lista de desempleados o sigo siendo una trabajadora irritable, jajajajaja...**

**Bueno, creo que es mi deber advertirles, no quiero que sufran un infarto por el coraje o algo así... Sólo tengan cuidado de estar bien calmaditos cuando lean porque las personas (así en general para no caer en sexismos)pueden ser un poco torpes y no pensar antes de hablar... **

**Está bien, ya los dejo para que lean el capítulo con calma.. ¡disfrútenlo!**

**¿UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD?**

Una corriente de aire frío la hizo despertar, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero por la corriente de aire que se colaba por la puerta podía estar segura de que aún era de madrugada, intentó buscar abrigo en sus brazos, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Algo preocupada se cubrió con la colcha y se levantó de la cama.

Al posar sus pies en el suelo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la tormenta de la tarde había tenido grandes consecuencias en el clima del jardín y la choza no podía estar más fría. Arrastró parte de la colcha borrando sus huellas del polvo, mientras salía de la habitación intentando encontrar una respuesta a la ausencia de Harry, pero tampoco estaba en la otra habitación y eso la preocupó demasiado. Estuvo apunto de regresar sobre sus pasos para poder vestirse y salir a buscarlo, pero el ruido de la puerta la alertó.

No tenía varita, por lo que no podía hacer nada, así que se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, sólo escuchando como forcejeaban para poder abrir la puerta, decidida a enfrentar lo que fuera se acercó, pero la puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando a la vista a un Harry a medio vestir con unas cuantas botellas en los brazos y cargando una servilleta abultada con una mano.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo sorprendido al ver a la chica de pie, sólo a un par de metros delante de él, envuelta con la sobrecama – estás despierta... ¡no deberías estar despierta! – le dijo a modo de reclamo mientras cerraba la puerta – por lo menos no te hubieras levantado de la cama... – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

– hacía demasiado frío y tú no estabas ahí... – le dijo con un deje de preocupación, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, antes de recibir un beso en los labios.

– bueno, no comiste nada ayer y supuse que cuando te despertaras tendrías hambre así que fui por algo de comer... y algo para seguir festejando – le dijo señalando las botellas y la servilleta con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a Hermione – vamos, hay que volver a la cama, que aquí hace demasiado frío... – la apremió caminando hacia ella para hacerla entrar al cuarto.

Hermione volvió a entrar al cuarto, seguida de Harry, y se sentó en la cama mientras el chico depositaba las botellas en el suelo y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole la servilleta. Sonrió, acomodándose la sobrecama bajo las axilas para poder sostenerla con los brazos y la tomó con ambas manos – ¿seguro que todavía sirve?... digo, lleva desde la tarde ahí... – le decía mientras deshacía el nudo que unía las puntas de la servilleta, acercándola a su rostro para oler los canapés – bueno, huelen bien... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry le sonrió recargando su espalda en la pared y le indicó a Hermione que se acercara a él – ¿crees que te dejaría comer algo que no sirviera? – le preguntó mientras la castaña se sentaba frente a él recostándose en su pecho, y la rodeó por los hombros.

– ¡estás frío! – le dijo preocupada al sentir el frío de su pecho en su espalda desnuda – sólo a ti se te ocurre salir sin camisa – decía dejando la servilleta sobre la cama para poder reacomodarse y cubrirlo a él también con la colcha – así está mejor... – dijo sonriendo, mientras Harry besaba su cabello.

– ¿dormiste bien? – le preguntó mientras ella le ofrecía un canapé, y asintió – roncas muy bonito... – le dijo sonriendo divertido, haciendo que Hermione frunciera el entrecejo.

– ¡yo no ronco! – se defendió volteándolo a ver, mientras Harry le daba una mordida al bocadillo que le seguía ofreciendo, y asintió – ¡claro que no!...Ron ronca... tú roncas cuando duermes boca arriba... Ginny también ronca un poco; supongo que es de familia... pero ¡no!... ¡yo no ronco!... nadie se ha quejado de mi... – dijo un poco confundida y Harry negó sonriendo.

– es que tus ronquidos no molestan... por eso te dije que roncas muy bonito– le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de acallar sus quejas con un beso – ¡eres con la que más he disfrutado dormir! – le dijo aún sonriendo, logrando que la sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneciera.

Volvió a darle la espalda y hasta intentó alejarse un poco de él, fingiendo interés en los bocadillos, pero ni siquiera eso le parecía lo suficientemente atractivo como para olvidar lo que acababa de decir.

Su respiración comenzaba a hacerse pesada y la presión en su pecho sólo ocasionaba que su barbilla temblara mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él sí la había olvidado, pero entonces ¿porqué le mintió, la había hecho creer que sí la quería, hasta había llegado a creer que la amaba, pero no... sólo era una chica más con la que había dormido.

– ¡Dios!... lo olvidé... mañana tengo que estar en el ministerio a primera hora... – decía fingiendo tono preocupado, mientras rogaba por que sus lágrimas no le ganaran; y ahora más que nunca se preocupó por cubrirse con la colcha para poder levantarse para recuperar su ropa, mientras Harry la observaba confundido.

– ¿te vas? – le preguntó mientras la observaba vestirse con bastante agilidad, pues la colcha se mantenía en su lugar, y Hermione asintió sin siquiera voltearlo a ver – ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – dijo sonriendo de nuevo, pero la chica negó.

– traigo coche, no te preocupes... sigue durmiendo... – dijo forzando una sonrisa, mientras dejaba caer la colcha, terminando de acomodarse el vestido – nos vemos luego... – dijo antes de salir del cuarto, cruzando rápidamente la otra habitación recogió sus zapatillas y salió de la choza escuchando la voz de Harry que la llamaba.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo por el jardín, no quería verlo de nuevo. Mientras más avanzaba y más cerca escuchaba la voz de Harry, los deseos de llorar aumentaban, no podía evitar sentirse usada; la había convencido de que no la había olvidado en todo ese tiempo y habían sido sólo palabras; sí la había olvidado, se había dedicado a disfrutar de la vida mientras ella seguía pensando en él con la esperanza de que él también se acordara de ella.

– ¡ey, Hermione!... olvidaste tu collar... – le dijo al lograr alcanzarla.

Volteó a él lentamente, talvez aún podía enfrentarlo por última vez – gracias... – dijo apenas viéndolo, sólo tomaría el collar y se iría, pero la mano de Harry la retuvo; cerró los ojos con fuerza, debía ser fuerte.

– ¿quieres salir a comer hoy? – le preguntó sonriendo, sin soltarla.

Hermione negó intentando recuperar su mano – lo siento... tengo cosas que hacer... – dijo comenzando a alejarse, pero Harry no tardó en alcanzarla.

– ¿y cenar? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, pero Hermione no tardó en separarse de él – ¿qué pasa? – preguntó confundido.

– nada... estoy un poco cansada... nos vemos luego... – le dijo intentando verlo a los ojos una vez más, y Harry trató de acercarse a ella para darle un beso, pero Hermione lo esquivó.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido – ¡pasa que no voy a dejar que vuelvas a jugar conmigo! – le dijo furiosa consigo misma por no poder contener las lágrimas y se dispuso a seguir caminando, pero Harry no pensaba darse por vencido.

– ¿jugar?... yo no he jugado contigo... – le decía bastante confundido, caminando al lado de ella.

– ¿qué no has jugado conmigo? – le preguntó con tono enojado, deteniéndose frente a él – y todo eso de que no me habías olvidado seguro fue sólo mi imaginación... – le dijo con tono sarcástico.

Harry seguía confundido, no sabía porqué se había enojado Hermione con él, habían estado de lo mejor y de un momento a otro había cambiado – no, no fueron tu imaginación... yo lo dije, por que así e... – decía, pero un fuerte golpe en la mejilla lo hizo callarse. Se llevó la mano al rostro bastante adolorido – ¿qué...? –

– no vuelvas a decir que no me olvidaste, que pensaste en mi todos los días porque es una mentira... tú sólo te dedicaste a disfrutar de la vida y ver hasta cuándo me cansaba de esperarte, pero ¡pasaste el límite!... jamás me imaginé que serías tan... espero que te hayas divertido... – le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse sin escucharlo.

No sólo se sentía dolida y usada... se sentía humillada, se había burlado de ella; había olvidado que alguna vez habían sido amigos y la había usado; le había confesado sus sentimientos y él sólo la había lastimado.

No quería volver a verlo, no le importaba cuánto le doliera después, no pensaba verlo de nuevo.

Las lágrimas le habían ganado por fin, sabía que debía irse de ahí, pero las lágrimas y los continuos sollozos le impedían ver claramente, no podía creer que la había usado de esa forma, se había permitido creer que la amaba, que en verdad le importaba, pero jamás se imaginó que pasaría por alto la amistad que alguna vez los había unido.

– ¿Hermione?... hablemos... –

Ahí estaba de nuevo, fingiendo preocupación por ella, talvez sólo intentaba recuperar otra aventura.

– Hermione, abre... – le pidió mientras la observaba enjugarse las mejillas entre cortos espasmos – por favor, no llores... – le rogó preocupado, no soportaba verla así.

Lo odiaba, odiaba que fingiera estar preocupado, no podía creer que siempre había sido así y ella se había negado a darse cuenta de ello. Respiró profundamente y puso en marcha el coche.

– no te vayas, Hermione... ¡debemos hablar! – le dijo siguiéndola unos pasos mientras el coche comenzaba a avanzar – Hermione no te... ¡Hermione! – le gritó pues había acelerado el carro sin escuchar palabra de él.

Llevaba horas acostada en su cama, intentando sólo dormir y no pensar en lo que había sucedido, pero parecía que ese día todo le saldría al revés, no podía dormir y sólo pensaba en lo que había sucedido, pero el sonido de la puerta la distrajo.

No sabía ni para qué bajaba, seguro sólo era un vendedor o algo así, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no podía quedarse en su cama todo el día.

Abrió la puerta topándose con una pelirroja y una rubia, que entraron sin siquiera esperar a que ella las invitara a pasar.

– bien, te cambiaste de ropa, no puede ser tan malo... – decía Ginny mientras la observaba y Luna cerraba la puerta.

– ¿qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó bastante confundida, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo fue llevada por sus amigas hasta la sala. Se acomodaron en los sillones y Luna se encargó de aparecer una tetera con café preparado y tres tazas – ¿me dirán qué hacen aquí? – les volvió a preguntar mientras Ginny era la que se encargaba de servirles un poco de café.

– bueno, Draco y yo fuimos a desayunar a casa de Ron y Luna... – decía terminando de servir las bebidas – y apenas preparábamos la comida cuando llamaron a la puerta... – decía ofreciéndoles los cafés.

– Ron fue a abrir... estoy casi segura que estaba apunto de burlarse de él hasta que se percató de tu ausencia... – dijo Luna antes de darle un sorbo a su café – lo iba a matar... – dijo con calma, recibiendo una mirada asustada de Hermione.

– no... lo iba a matar para después revivirlo y volverlo a matar... – la corrigió Ginny mientras le ponía un poco de azúcar a su café – hasta que Draco intervino y lo detuvo, nos dimos cuenta que algo había pasado porque tú no estabas con él y estoy segura que no pensabas desaprovechar la oportunidad de desollarnos vivos... – le dijo volteándola a ver con seriedad – bien, ahora nos dirás qué fue lo que pasó... – dijo con tono determinado.

– ¿qué demonios le hiciste? – le preguntó Ron por décima vez mientras intentaba contenerse para no irse sobre Harry por tercera vez.

– no le hice nada... ya te dije que estábamos de lo mejor y de la nada ella se levantó diciendo que tenía que estar hoy en el ministerio... yo le creí y la observé salir, pero después me di cuenta de que se le había olvidado su collar y la alcancé para dárselo, y fue cuando comenzó a pelear conmigo... intenté comprenderla, pero me dio una bofetada y se fue... cuando la alcancé ya estaba en su coche... y estaba llorando como nunca la había visto llorar... – dijo preocupado y enseguida sintió la mano de Ron en su cuello.

– ¡te voy a matar! – le decía apretando su cuello, pero Draco lo hizo alejarse de él.

– espera a que nos diga qué pasó... ya después puedes matarlo... – le dijo el rubio haciendo que Ron se sentara bastante lejos de Harry – bien, es obvio que pasó algo pero tu pequeña mente no lo pudo notar... ¿qué sucedió antes de que se levantara para irse? – le preguntó con calma.

Harry se encogió de hombros intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado – estábamos platicando nada más... yo le dije que roncaba y ella se negó... entonces dijo que nadie se había quejado de ella y yo le dije que era porque sus ronquidos no eran molestos... – dijo aún sin entender nada, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de algo más que había dicho – ... que era con la que más había disfrutado dormir... – dijo con gesto ausente, y enseguida escuchó un golpe y sintió otro más en el pómulo.

– ¡eres un imbécil! – le gritó Ron tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, mientras Draco intentaba reincorporarse – ¿cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso! – le gritó enojado – Hermione te ama... ¡te ama!... ¡y tú eres un imbécil que no se la merece! – le decía sin soltarlo de la camisa y lo hizo caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, siendo seguidos por Draco – ¡no se te ocurra volverla a buscar!... ¡si te le acercas te mato! – le decía arrinconándolo contra su coche – a menos que encuentres una forma de enmendar lo que hiciste... pero mientras no sea así¡que no se te ocurra ni hablarle! – le dijo antes de alejarse de él, y regresó a su casa en dirección a la chimenea.

– ¡si lo veo lo mato! – decía Ginny caminando furiosa por la sala – ¡es un imbécil!... ¡y yo que pensé que te merecía! –

– bueno... todas sabemos que los hombres son algo torpes... quizá no se fijó en lo que dijo... dudo que lo haya querido decir con la intención de lastimarte... tú misma lo dijiste, te siguió como si nada hubiera pasado... – les decía Luna intentando enfriar un poco la situación.

– ¡ese no es el punto!... – interrumpió Ginny a Hermione, quien se disponía a hablar – él le mintió , le dijo que no la había olvidado.. ¡todos le creímos!... ¡oh, voy a matar a Ron! –

– Ginny, no estás ayudando... – dijo Luna con tono serio.

Hermione iba a hablar, pero volvió a ser interrumpida por la llegada de alguien a su casa, por medio de la red flu, inundado su sala de hollín. Temió que fuera Harry, pues la cantidad de hollín que se había levantado le impedía ver quién era.

– ¡Ronald Weasley, te mato! –

La voz de Ginny la alertó, sabía que no dudaría en lanzarle una maldición a su hermano.

– ¡oye!... ¡ouch!... ¡no!... ¡ey, espérate! – se quejaba Ron mientras recibía diferentes golpes de su hermana – ¿yo qué hice?... ¡a Harry es al que debes golpear! – intentaba protegerse con los brazos.

– ¡Ginny, déjalo! – dijo Hermione al ver a la pelirroja agarrando con el puño el cabello de Ron y dándole diferentes golpes en el hombro.

– ¿porqué lo defiendes?... él también tiene la culpa... seguro sabe de todas las "aventuritas" de su mejor amigo... – le decía a modo de reproche, sin dejar de golpearlo.

– ¡ey!... ¡ya, déjame!... Harry es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace, yo no soy su niñera ni nada que se le parezca... además, yo qué iba a saber que diría semejante estupidez... – se defendió, y enseguida sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado, que lo hizo caer de rodillas al piso.

– mi vida, mejor no hables... – le dijo Luna sólo observando desde su lugar a su esposo y su cuñada.

– vamos, amor, déjalo... – dijo Draco, que por fin hizo acto de presencia, pues nadie se había dado cuenta de que había llegado porque se apareció casi al mismo tiempo que Ron.

Hermione observaba a sus amigos recordando todo lo que había pasado la tarde anterior en el local – supongo que estarán contentos... cumplieron su cometido... – les dijo con tono serio, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos – me quedé con Harry... le dije todo lo que sentía y pasamos la noche juntos.. eso era lo que querían¿no es así? – les dijo con un deje de reproche.

– ¡no!... – intervino Ginny – bueno sí, pero jamás fue nuestra intención que las cosas terminaran así... – se corrigió al ver la mirada que le dirigía Hermione.

– Hermione, nosotros queríamos que fueras feliz y creímos que lo serías al lado de Harry, pero jamás imaginamos que saldría con eso... – le decía Luna con tono preocupado – estoy segura de que él te quiere... – dijo acercándose a ella, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

– ¡vaya manera de demostrarlo! – le dijo con tono sarcástico.

– mira, no quería ponerlo así, pero estamos hablando de Harry... de un hombre... – dijo Luna con tono serio y enseguida escuchó las quejas de Ron y Draco – sabemos que aunque estén enamorados los hombres son un poco "insensibles" y no les importa tener relaciones con quien sea, para ellos no significa nada... pero eso no quiere decir que no es diferente cuando están con la persona que aman... es realmente diferente... – dijo observando a su esposo, quien le sonrió.

– Luna tiene razón... sabes lo que me costó aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella... y también sabes que estuve con algunas chicas antes de ella, pero eso no quería decir que no la amaba sólo quería negarlo... – le dijo Ron hincándose a un lado de ella extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla – Harry te quiere, sólo que tantas maldiciones han impedido que le llegue suficiente aire al cerebro... – le dijo sonriendo mientras Hermione soltaba un par de lágrimas sobre su hombro.

– bueno, queda en tus manos el hablar con él o no... – dijo Draco con ese aire arrogante que parecía indicar que nadie ni nada valían lo suficiente como para despertar su interés, pero todos sabían que se preocupaba por Hermione, aunque nadie sabía cuándo había comenzado esa preocupación – sólo te advierto, Harry tardará un poco en venir, dudo que sepa cómo enmendar lo que hizo y quedó bien advertido que si no venía a arreglar las cosas, que mejor ni se apareciera frente a ti... – le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza – bueno, si me permites voy a entrar a tu cocina a hacerme algo de comer, ya que la llegada de tu noviecito nos arruinó el desayuno – dijo antes de salir de la sala escuchando las quejas de Ron, quien lo siguió hasta la cocina.

– bien¿quieres olvidar el tema o prefieres decirnos qué piensas ahora? – le dijo Luna mientras Ginny se encargaba de limpiar el hollín que había por toda la sala – ¿puedes hacer más café? – le preguntó a la pelirroja, observándola por unos segundos, antes de regresar su mirada a Hermione, quien parecía meditar lo que le había dicho.

– yo no iré a buscarlo... – dijo luego de algunos momentos en silencio, mientras Ginny le ofrecía otra taza con café.

– está bien... él debe tomar la iniciativa, fue su error... – le dijo Luna con calma – sólo debes tomar en cuenta lo que te hemos dicho – dijo antes de tomar un poco de su café – ¿y qué tal el trabajo? – dijo como si nunca hubieran hablado de otra cosa, haciendo que sus amigas le dirigieran una mirada sorprendida – Ron me dijo que John ha estado un poco exigente... – dijo con completa tranquilidad, antes de tomar un poco más de su café.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta un par de veces – pues no mucho... sólo quiere que seamos más cuidadosos con nuestros escritos... – dijo intentando borrar de su mente lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

– bueno, he intentado decirle a Ron que me deje ir a la convención de _Criaturas Extraordinarias_, pero insiste en decir que es una reunión de locos... – dijo Luna segura de que su indignación tendría el apoyo de sus amigas.

Hermione carraspeó antes de darle un sorbo a su café, mientras Ginny intervenía. Aún no lograba aceptar todas las locuras que decía su amiga, aunque ya podía controlar sus estallidos de incredulidad. Luna era una muy buena amiga, su relación había mejorado desde su sexto curso, la había apoyado demasiado siempre que había necesitado de un hombro para llorar, Ginny y Luna eran un gran apoyo cuando Ron y Harry decidían hacerla a un lado de sus "asuntos".

– ¡ya te dije que no estoy embarazada! – se quejaba Ginny.

– ¡no lo niegues!... tu constante apetito no es normal y esa pancita... bueno... ¡deberías aceptarlo! – le decía Luna a modo de regaño.

– ¿estás embarazada? – le preguntó Hermione bastante sorprendida.

Ginny resopló cansada – ¡claro que no!... Luna insiste en que estoy embarazada, pero no es así... Draco y yo hemos tenido mucho cuidado, aún no es tiempo de tener hijos... en cambio tú... Luna, ya deberían pensarlo¡tienen ya casi 5 años casados! – le dijo intentando pasarle la atención a ella.

– Ron aún no se siente preparado... pero la que debería pensarlo es Hermione... – le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – es dos años mayor que nosotras... – dijo apartando la mirada de ella para tomar un poco de café.

Hermione se puso completamente roja y tosió un poco pues se había atragantado con su propia saliva – ¿un bebé?... ¿yo! – dijo intentando controlar su sonrojo y sus amigas asintieron – ¿con quién pretenden que tenga un hijo si ni siquiera tengo novio?... no... ¡no!... ¡no voy a tener hijos sin estar casada! – dijo decidida, levantándose del sillón.

– deberías tener un hijo, no falta mucho para que llegues a los 30... te arrepentirás si esperas demasiado tiempo... dicen que la edad perfecta es entre 25 y 28 años... – le decía Luna mientras la seguían ella y Ginny.

– miren, aprovechen ustedes que están casadas... yo no voy a tener un hijo que no pueda contar con una figura paterna... ¡vean todo lo que sufrió Harry! – dijo antes de entrar a la cocina.

– ¡y ahí va Harry de nuevo! – dijo Ginny con tono cansado – ¿te has dado cuenta que todo lo que no has hecho es por culpa de Harry? – le preguntó con tono molesto, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Hermione, mientras Ron y Draco ponían toda su atención en las chicas.

– no te hagas la desentendida, Hermione, no tuviste pareja desde que saliste de Hogwarts... y... ¿porqué?... sólo porque tenías la esperanza de que Harry volviera a buscarte... – le dijo Luna a modo de regaño.

– o sea que tú eras... – decía Ron bastante sorprendido, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– ¡cállate!... ¡ni se te vaya a ocurrir decirle algo de esto a Harry! – le dijo con tono molesto, aunque no podía ocultar su sonrojo.

– bueno... creo que para todos era bastante obvio... – dijo Draco con calma, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera bastante roja.

– ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que era bastante obvio? – le preguntó Hermione apretando sus puños.

– ya conoces a Draco... y a Ron, no les hagas caso... – dijo Ginny con calma haciendo que Hermione saliera al pequeño jardín.

– ¡no!... ¡quiero que me diga a qué se refería! – dijo molesta, soltándose de la mano de Ginny, y se acercó rápidamente a Draco, quien la observó un poco nervioso – ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de que era bastante obvio?... ¿acaso ustedes hablaban de mi vida sexual? – le preguntó enojada.

– bueno, tanto así como hablar de tu vida sexual, no... pero... nunca supimos que tuvieras un novio y... bueno... no eres de las que anda con cualquiera... – le dijo Ron con calma, pero al ver la mirada asesina que les dirigía Hermione comenzó a ponerse nervioso – no era nada malo... en serio... sólo comentábamos que... bueno... sería extraño que tú perdieras tu virginidad sólo por tener "sexo casual"... – decía con nerviosismo.

– ¡entonces Harry lo sabía! – dijo sin saber si enojarse o sorprenderse.

– ¡no!... no hablábamos frente a él de ti... casi siempre terminaba maldiciéndonos o corriéndonos de su casa... – le intentó explicar Ron.

– ¡ah!... ¿entonces era un tema interesante de conversación entre ustedes dos? – les preguntó enarcando una ceja con gesto molesto.

Ron quiso negar, pero Luna lo interrumpió – vamos, Hermione, déjalos... sólo terminarás dejándonos viudas... – dijo mientras la llevaba a rastras hasta el jardín.

Intentaba ponerse al corriente en su trabajo, Ginny le había mentido pues sólo convenció a John de darle el día, pero eso no había evitado que se le acumulara el trabajo. Su cubículo no era muy agrande así que con todos los papeles que tenía se veía más desordenado de lo que realmente estaba.

– ¡no lo puedo creer! – se quejó al ver más _memorándum interdepartamentales_ entrar por su puerta, y eso sólo podía indicar más trabajo – ¿ahora qué? – preguntó mientras los observaba descender hasta su escritorio y se dispuso a agarrar uno, pero algo golpeó su mano. De repente comenzaron a salir flores de uno de los avioncitos de papel hasta convertirse en un bonito arreglo – ¿qué...? – preguntaba, pero se detuvo al ver a alguien aparecer frente a ella.

– ¡ahg!... ¡demonios!... – se quejaba...

– ¡Harry¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó bastante molesta, levantándose de su lugar – salte ahora mismo de mí... ¡sal y llévate eso! – dijo señalando el arreglo floral.

– ¡Hermione, yo...! – decía, pero Hermione no lo quería escuchar.

– no me importa¡salte ahora mismo! – dijo enojada señalando ahora hacia la puerta, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez – ¡no quiero volver a verte!... ¡no quiero saber de ti! – decía mientras Harry se reincorporaba intentando acercarse a ella, que ahora le daba la espalda.

– no... Hermione, tú no quieres eso... por favor, hablemos... yo jamás quise hacerte pensar... no quería que... ¡no era mi intención que pensaras que me había olvidado de ti! – le dijo y estuvo apunto de tomarla por los hombros, pero Hermione volteó rápidamente amenazándolo con su varita – ¡Hermione, no!... yo... Hermione, sé que hice mal al haber dicho eso, pero... yo... yo sólo intentaba olvidarte... para mi no significaba nada – dijo con tono preocupado recibiendo como respuesta la mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

– ¡perfecto! Ahora me queda más que claro que ya no te a... ¡ya no me interesas! – dijo con tono firme, aunque su corazón se desmoronaba al verlo tan... "tranquilo" frente a ella.

– no digas eso, por favor... ¡yo te quiero, Hermione!... yo... yo... no puedo vivir lejos de ti... estos años sin ti han sido horribles... – decía con tono triste, debatiéndose entre acercarse a ella o quedarse dónde estaba pues Hermione seguía apuntándolo con su varita.

– ¡claro!... ahora lo entiendo... ¡todas las tipas con las que te acostaste eran muestra de lo mucho que sufrías lejos de mi! – decía con tono sarcástico – pobre de ti¡cuánto sufriste! – dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta abriéndola para que saliera – puedes irte... y llévate ese arreglo, soy alérgica... – mintió sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y se hincó frente a ella – por favor, perdóname.. no quería... – decía con tono arrepentido, pero Hermione lo interrumpió haciendo que se separara de ella.

– ¡no seas ridículo!... – lo reprendió haciendo que se reincorporara – ahora no quiero saber de ti, por favor, vete... – dijo antes de alejarse de él regresando a la silla de su escritorio.

Harry la observó concentrar toda su atención en uno de los papeles y sólo regresó al escritorio para tomar el arreglo y salir del cubículo rogando por escuchar a Hermione pedirle que no se fuera, pero eso nunca sucedió.

En cuanto lo vio salir cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita; deseaba gritar, desahogarse de alguna forma, aún no podía creer en Harry, aunque estuvo apunto de ceder, no podía permitir que volviera a jugar con ella.

Debía distraerse, talvez trabajar le ayudaría, sólo necesitaba centrar su atención en el trabajo y olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Harry. Tomó los demás _memorándum_ que habían llegado y se dispuso a revisarlos, pero no tardaron en convertirse en otros tres arreglos y Harry volvió a aparecer ahí.

– ¿qué pretendes, eh? – le preguntó molesta, luego de recuperarse de su sorpresa – no puedes aparecerte aquí cada que te plazca¿no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de ti? – le preguntó sintiendo esa presión en el pecho que tan bien conocía.

Harry la observó confundido por un segundo, pero al ver las flores no tardó en sonreír – querías saber qué decían¿eh?... – le dijo sonriendo con gesto burlesco, haciendo que Hermione lo observara con el entrecejo fruncido – tú me quieres y no puedes negarlo¡por eso querías leer lo que decían esas cartitas! – decía sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose a una Hermione bastante confundida.

– ¿cartitas?... ¿qué cartitas, lo que yo agarré eran _memorándum interdepartamentales_ – le dijo aún frunciendo el entrecejo mientras intentaba alejarse de Harry ayudándose con sus pies para mover su silla, pero no había mucho espacio al cual moverse.

– bueno... sabía que no los leerías si te dabas cuenta de que eran míos... por favor, dame una oportunidad, te demostraré que te quiero... – le decía hincándose frente a ella, tomándola por la cintura – yo te... – decía, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de alguien.

– ¡oh!... entonces ya le dijiste que eras virgen¿eh? – dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera completamente roja – sabía que se arrepentiría de no haberse preocupado por eso... –

Harry observó confundido a su amigo¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo?... Hermione no podía... inmediatamente volteó a ver a la castaña quien observaba con los ojos inyectados de sangre a Ron – ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – le preguntó volteando a ver de nuevo a Ron, quien no se daba cuenta de nada, mientras él se sentía el peor hombre sobre la tierra.

– bueno, fui a tu oficina pero me dijeron que habías desaparecido a mitad de una reunión, así que supuse que estabas aquí... – decía sonriendo, pero la reacción de Hermione lo hizo sobresaltarse.

La chica se levantó rápidamente de su silla – ¡largo! – le dijo apretando los dientes – ¡los dos, largo de aquí! – dijo enojada, señalando la puerta, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca.

Ron la observó confundido, pero no tardó en salir al ver que su amiga levantaba la varita, y Harry sólo se reincorporó alejándose un poco de Hermione, quien observaba furiosa la puerta.

– yo... de verdad... no tenía idea... – le dijo bastante apenado, intentando acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero Hermione retrocedió apuntándolo con su varita.

– lo que pasa es que yo, a diferencia de ti, sí estaba enamorada, pero ya no... no volveré a pensar en ti de esa forma – le dijo con tono serio, mientras Harry negaba constantemente.

– ¡nadie puede dejar de amar en tres días! – le dijo a modo de reclamo.

– si alguien puede olvidar, creo que también se puede dejar de amar... – le dijo con tono serio, aunque el enojo aún estaba latente en su mirada.

– ¡Hermione, no te olvidé!... sólo... yo... – decía intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarle lo que había pasado.

– ¡oh, sí!... ¡qué tonta soy, lo había olvidado!... tú sufrías mientras te acostabas con esas tipas y yo no estaba ahí... – le dijo con tono sarcástico antes de volverse a dirigir a la puerta, pasando a un lado de Harry – ¡vete!... – dijo con tono serio.

– no me importa que hubieras sido virgen, yo... – decía recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione, y se calló al ver a Hermione acercarse a él y sólo reaccionó al sentir una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla.

– ¡eres un...! – decía intentando contener los deseos de matarlo en ese momento – ¡vete!... ¡no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! – le dijo levantando la voz.

– ¡Cielos!... Hermione, no... yo no... jamás quise decir que no me importaba que fueras virgen, si no que... yo... bueno, no lo noté porque fue perfecto... era como si hubiéramos estado hechos el uno para el otro... – le decía intentando acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero Hermione lo evitó.

– talvez fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, pero tú lo arruinaste todo... – le dijo a modo de reproche – ahora, vete... no quiero volver a verte en mi vida... – le dijo mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin inmutarse por ello.

Harry la observó dolido, jamás se imaginó cuánto daño le podía llegar a causar a una persona, pero ahora al darse cuenta del cambio que había provocado en Hermione se daba cuenta de todo lo que la había lastimado – perdón... – dijo antes de salir del cubículo.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Hermione volteó hacia los arreglos florales y con un movimiento de varita que describía un latigazo hizo que los arreglos cayeran en pequeños trozos al piso, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, Harry no podía haber sido menos insensible de lo que había sido. Fue una tonta al llegar a creer que Harry podría amarla, que sólo le costaba decirlo con palabras, pero era todo lo contrario, él nunca la había amado y parecía que ni siquiera le importaban sus sentimientos.

Se reprendió a ella misma por estar ahí compadeciéndose, sabía que no podría concentrarse en el trabajo así que debía aprovechar su hora de la comida y salir a despejarse un poco, talvez eso le ayudaría a relajarse.

Salió de su cubículo esperando no encontrarse a Harry por los pasillos o el elevador, no soportaría verlo de nuevo, talvez más adelante podría perdonarlo y... "_¡Estás loca!_" se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta de que ya comenzaba a pensar en perdonarlo; pero no, no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil, si es que él quería su perdón.

Estaba a tres plantas del departamento de Harry y sabía que acostumbraba a salir a comer de vez en cuando, así que al entrar al ascensor procuró ponerse al final de este para poder ocultarse detrás de la gente; pero para su mala suerte apenas si habían subido tres personas y entraban perfectamente, dejándola a la vista del que entrara.

Se abrió la puerta haciendo que el pulso de Hermione se acelerara, bajó uno de los magos que habían entrado con ella y no entró nadie más, continuaron bajando. No entendía porqué se ponía así, debía estar calmada, Harry era el del problema. La puerta se volvió a abrir y al ver gente frente a ella no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, y ahí estaba, debía ser fuerte, fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado.

Se irguió completamente y volteó hacia el frente con altivez, sosteniendo el tirante de su bolsa, que colgaba de su hombro. Y Harry no tardó en notarla.

– disculpe... perdón... uhm, permiso... – decía mientras pasaba entre la gente para lograr acomodarse al lado de Hermione, quien ni siquiera se había inmutado con el movimiento que había causado Harry en el ascensor – ¿podemos hablar? – le preguntó en susurro, pero Hermione lo ignoró – por favor... necesitamos hablar... no quería que malinterpretaras todas las idioteces que dije... claro que me importa que fueras... – le decía aún hablando en susurro, que era sólo audible para él y Hermione, pues le hablaba al oído – bueno... me importas y creo que debí ser más delicado contigo... tratarte con más respeto del que lo hice... debí preguntarte... no nos di tiempo de hablarlo y... y de verdad lamento no haberlo hecho más especial... y haberlo arruinado de la manera en que lo hice... jamás debí haber... – decía, pero se quedó callado al verla salir del ascensor – ¡Hermione, espera! – dijo saliendo detrás de ella, pero la perdió de vista.

Hermione se escondió rápidamente dentro de los servicios de mujeres que estaban a unos cuantos metros. ¿Porqué se lo hacía más difícil, ya tenía suficiente con el dolor que llevaba en su pecho, como para que además la hiciera sentir culpable por algo por lo que realmente podía no sentirse culpable.

Respiró profundamente y desapareció del servicio, no pensaba arriesgarse a encontrarse de nuevo con él, y se apareció en el callejón que estaba a una cuadra del _Ministerio de Magia_. Comería en el restaurante muggle que estaba frente al callejón y talvez así lograría distraerse unos momentos.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, pues ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo para la mayoría de los empleados que trabajaban por la zona; ocupó una de las mesas del fondo y esperó a que la atendieran. Observó por la ventana del restaurante la gente pasar, hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba, volteó buscando quién podía ser y rogando por que no fuera Harry, pero se sorprendió al ver a un chico muy bien vestido, era alto y de buen aspecto, sonreía un poco nervioso, entrecerrando sus ojos azules, su cabello castaño estaba muy bien peinado, mientras la blanca tez de su rostro era invadida por una elegante y varonil barba corta.

Hermione respondió a su sonrisa un poco confundida y se sorprendió bastante al verlo acercarse a ella.

– ¡hola! – la saludó el chico con una voz profunda.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa, volteando hacia arriba – ho-hola... – dijo antes de aclararse la garganta mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado.

– Hermione Granger¿no?... – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y Hermione asintió – soy Christopher Gertz – se presentó extendiendo su mano, la cual tomó Hermione aún confundida.

– mucho gusto... – le dijo un poco nerviosa y sin dejar de estar confundida, pues no entendía cómo podía conocerla ese muchacho.

– ¡el gusto es mío! – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente – tengo semanas observándote en el _Ministerio_... apenas comencé a trabajar ahí... me transfirieron de Holanda... – le decía con calma y con esa voz profunda que podía cautivar a cualquier chica.

– ¡vaya!... ¡oh, disculpa!... siéntate, por favor... – le dijo sonriendo, indicándole la silla que estaba frente a la de ella – ¿entonces eres de Holanda?... – le preguntó bastante sorprendida, pero el chico negó.

– estuve viviendo allá algunos años, pero soy de Leeds... gracias – dijo sonriendo con amabilidad hacia el mesero que les acababa de llevar el menú – por lo que sé de ti, has vivido toda tu vida en Londres y parte de ella en Hogwarts¿no es así? – le preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa bonachona.

Hermione asintió – bueno, debes saber que mis papás son muggles... así que supe de Hogwarts hasta que casi cumplí los 12 años... – le dijo sonriendo.

– oh, sí... también sé que eres muy buena amiga de Harry Potter y el pelirrojo... el hermano de los gemelos que tienen esa famosa tienda de bromas... – le decía con calma, como si la conociera de años.

Hermione asintió – Ron Weasley... – dijo simplemente, no pensaba meterse en ese tema.

– ¡oh, sí!.. siempre confundo sus nombres... ¡son demasiados! – dijo divertido, haciendo sonreír a Hermione – bueno, no es que tenga algo contra las familias grandes... al contrario¡se me hacen geniales!... tienes un montón de gente en la que puedes contar... y estoy seguro que la diversión nunca se acaba con ellos... –

– en eso tienes razón, todas las vacaciones que pasé con ellos fueron bastante divertidas – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Christopher le sonrió y en ese momento llegó el mesero así que se dedicaron a pedir su orden – gracias... – dijo mientras le entregaba las cartas al mesero – entonces... ¿qué me dices de ti?... sé que eres la chica más inteligente que ha salido de Hogwarts, pero... ¿estás saliendo con alguien? – le preguntó observándola ansioso.

Hermione se sonrojó mientras negaba.

– ¡oh, perfecto!... por favor, no me vayas a decir que tienes que trabajar o visitar a tu abuela o algo así... sal a cenar conmigo hoy... – le dijo a modo de ruego, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

– está bien... cenemos hoy... – le dijo sonriendo con calma.

– ¡perfecto!... tengo semanas intentando acercarme a ti... – le dijo haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara de nuevo – creo que es una suerte el haberte encontrado aquí – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirarla a los ojos.

– bueno, casi no acostumbro salir a comer, pero cuando lo hago siempre vengo aquí... y creo que la sorprendida soy yo pues jamás, desde que trabajo en el _Ministerio_, me había encontrado a un mago en un restaurante muggle – le dijo sintiéndose tan cómoda platicando con él como si tuvieran años conociéndose.

– bueno, yo suelo frecuentar los restaurantes muggles... es una costumbre que nos inculcó mi papá a mi hermano y a mi, pues su papá es muggle... – le dijo manteniendo su tono bonachón.

Estuvieron platicando por largo tiempo, mientras comían; Hermione sonreía constantemente y hasta había logrado olvidar un poco lo que había pasado con Harry, y comenzaba a sentirse bastante cómoda junto a Christopher; hasta que alguien interrumpió su plática.

– ¿Hermione, podemos hablar? – le preguntó Harry sentándose en la silla que estaba entre la de Hermione y la de Christopher.

La chica lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido – no creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar – le dijo con calma, y volvió a dirigirse a Christopher, cambiando completamente su gesto molesto por uno relajado y risueño – como te decía... –

– Hermione, por favor¡hablemos! – dijo Harry interrumpiéndola – no quiero que sigas pensando eso... yo te quiero... – le decía con tono triste, mientras Christopher lo observaba sorprendido.

– ¿no te das cuenta que estoy a mitad de una conversación? – le preguntó Hermione con tono serio.

– pero yo... Hermione... – decía desesperado, pero la mirada seria de Hermione le impidió seguir habando – está bien... cenemos juntos hoy... ¡te invito a donde tú quieras! – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente, mientras la mirada de Christopher se tornaba preocupada.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, Hermione negó – lo siento, pero ya tengo planes... saldré a cenar con, Chris... – dijo con calma sin siquiera voltear a ver a Harry, quien la observó boquiabierto y no tardó en dirigirle una mirada de odio al chico que estaba frente a Hermione.

– bueno... pues ¡que le aproveche! – dijo molesto, aunque más intentaba ocultar el dolor que le causaba la presión que sentía en su pecho, y se levantó de la silla saliendo sin voltear atrás, no dejaría que lo viera decaído.

– lo siento... tuvimos unos problemas y... – decía Hermione un poco apenada con Christopher, aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable por actuar de esa forma con Harry, pero el chico la interrumpió.

– no te preocupes, lo entiendo... – le dijo sonriéndole de nuevo – bien... ¿a qué hora pasaré por ti?... – le dijo sonriéndole divertido, haciendo reír a Hermione, lo que hizo que Harry; quien aún no salía del restaurante; se sintiera peor.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno... ¿qué decir de este capítulo?... mejor me ahorro las palabras... y esperemos a ver qué pasa... si Hermione lo perdona o no... si el cerebro de Harry por fin hila dos palabras con coherencia... o si Ron deja de meter la pata...**

**Por fa, dejen su linda opinión! **


	4. Nueva Vida

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus opiniones... por favor, no dejen de opinar, es realmente importante saber qué es lo que piensan del fic, qué les gusta y qué no... **

**NUEVA VIDA **

– es perfecto... ¡simplemente perfecto! – se quejaba Harry mientras entraba a su oficina.

– ¿qué es perfecto? – le preguntó Ron, quien estaba sentado en la silla de Harry.

– ¿qué haces aquí? – le contestó Harry con otra pregunta, frunciendo profundamente el entrecejo.

– te esperaba... pero, dime ¿qué es perfecto? – le volvió a preguntar mientras se levantaba de la silla, alejándose de Harry.

– ¡Hermione va a salir con un tal Chris!... parece que ya se olvidó de mi... – dijo con tono molesto.

Ron se rió sarcásticamente – parece que ya olvidaste que tú fuiste el que se acostó con otras cuando según tú la querías... – le dijo cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto molesto.

– ¿piensan recordármelo para siempre?... ¡fue un error que jamás volveré a cometer! – dijo cabizbajo, mientras se sentaba en su silla.

– Hermione te lo recordará mientras esté molesta... pero sabes que no es rencorosa, te perdonará antes de lo que crees... y yo, bueno, te lo recordaré siempre, para que no le vuelvas a hacer algo así a mi mejor amiga – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo que Harry lo volteara a ver sorprendido – ni te sorprendas, Hermione está sufriendo demasiado por tu culpa y no voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir de nuevo... en cuanto al tal Chris, yo me encargo de él, no te preocupes... –

– ¡es un imbécil!... ¿cómo se le ocurre invitar a Hermione a salir cuando ella está conmigo? – dijo enojado, haciendo reír de nuevo a Ron.

– ¿amigo, estás ciego?... Hermione no está contigo, está furiosa y no quiere verte, eso no es estar contigo... – le dijo intentando contener su sonrisa.

– pero pasamos la noche juntos... ¡y yo sé que me ama! – dijo con tono seguro, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Ron.

– ¡déjate de egocentrismos!... tú deberías demostrarle que la amas, no sólo aceptar que ella te ame... ¡ese ha sido tu error desde siempre!... – dijo antes de salir de la oficina azotando la puerta.

Harry se maldijo mentalmente, siempre había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella y nunca la había aprovechado, Hermione siempre estuvo ahí para él, cuando Harry lo quisiera y él se había dado el lujo de dejarla ahí, esperando; y cuando por fin tomó su oportunidad, lo había echado todo a perder.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de ganarse el perdón de Hermione, talvez debía esperar un poco para que las cosas se calmaran entre ellos, pero no demasiado, pues Chris podía ganarle el amor de Hermione. Y si se trataba del corazón de una chica, sólo podía acudir a dos personas...

– ¿Liza?... ¿Liza, podrías llamar a Ginny y a Luna?... sí sabes en qué departamentos trabajan¿verdad? – le decía a su secretaria con gesto ansioso, y la chica negó un poco apenada – Ginny trabaja en el _Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos_, en _la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas_ y Luna en el _Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas_... – dijo con calma, antes de regresar a su oficina.

Esperó varios minutos en los cuales pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en lo mucho que había lastimado a Hermione, y en la horrible posibilidad de perderla.

– ¿Harry?... – una rubia de ojos azules asomó su rostro por la puerta entre abierta – ¿me hablaste? – le preguntó un poco confundida y Harry asintió.

– pasa... necesito hablar contigo y con Ginny... – le dijo con tono serio, mientras se levantaba para recibirla.

– ¿qué pasa?... ¿han ocurrido ataques?... – le preguntó Luna, pero Harry negó.

– nada de eso, todo ha estado tan tranquilo como hace un año... hasta presiento que nos correrán a todos los del _departamento de Aurores_... – dijo con un poco de preocupación en la voz – lo que quiero tratar es.. bueno de Her... – decía, pero se quedó callado, pues alguien había llamado a la puerta.

La puerta se entreabrió dejando ver un rostro pecoso de cabellera roja – hola... ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Ginny preocupada al ver a Luna ahí.

– pasa, por favor... – dijo Harry volviéndose a levantar observando a Ginny entrar, y se sentó después de que ella lo hizo.

– ¿Harry, qué pasa?... ¡me estás preocupando! – dijo Ginny al ver que no hablaba.

– no, calma, no hay de qué preocuparse... bueno, yo sí debo preocuparme... – dijo con gesto decaído.

Luna y Ginny se observaron preocupadas – Hermione – dijeron al mismo tiempo, observando con seriedad a Harry.

– la estoy perdiendo... – dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

– ¡vaya, pensé que jamás te darías cuenta – le dijo Ginny con tono sarcástico.

– ¡agh! Es que yo... sé que me equivoqué, pero... ahora... ¡Hermione comenzará a salir con un tal Chris! – decía con tono desesperado, volteando a ver a las chicas.

Ginny y Luna se voltearon a ver de nuevo, bastante sorprendidas – ¿Christopher? – preguntó Luna.

– ¿el chico lindo de _la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica_? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

– es un chico muy atento... ¡y bastante guapo! – decía Luna emocionada mientras Ginny asentía.

Harry las observó exasperado – no me están ayudando – dijo cansado – Hermione comenzará a salir con ese tipo y... y talvez me olvide... y yo... ¡yo la quiero! –

– bueno, tú tienes la culpa de todo – le dijo Luna con calma – parece que no has aprendido nada acerca de las mujeres... – lo regañó.

– pero es que... yo no lo hice con la intención de que pensara que la había olvidado... jamás la olvidé, pero creí que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad, ella siempre me recordó que era sólo mi mejor amiga... y yo... yo intenté no quererla más – decía sin poder más con su desesperación.

– muy bien... dime ¿qué hubieras sentido si Hermione te decía en "ese" momento que se la pasó mejor con otro chavo? – le dijo Luna con tono serio – sé que no quiere decir lo mismo que lo que tú le dijiste... – dijo interrumpiéndolo al ver que iba a alegarle – pero lo que tú hubieras sentido en ese momento es igual a lo que ella sintió... –

Harry la observó bastante sorprendido – Cielos... – dijo revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos – ¡lo arruiné todo!... ¡debo hablar con Hermione! – dijo decidido, levantándose de su silla dispuesto a ir a buscarla, haciendo que la reacción de Ginny y Luna fuera inmediata, pues no tardaron en levantarse para evitar que saliera.

– ¡calma! – dijo Luna tomándolo de la camisa, mientras Ginny lo tomaba por un brazo – primero piensa lo que le vas a decir... y ni se te ocurra reclamarle o pedirle que no salga con Christopher, es su decisión... si te perdona te aseguro que no saldrá con él –

Harry asintió y se volvió a sentar – ¿cómo puedo convencerla de que realmente la quiero que estoy arrepentido de hacerle creer lo contrario?... ¡he sido un tonto, siempre fue lo mismo, Hermione se preocupaba por mantener las cosas en orden, mientras yo hacía un desastre de todo... ¡y ahora la voy a perder! – decía desesperado, sin darse cuenta que la puerta tenía abierta los segundos necesarios para aclarar todo.

– mgh... perdón... yo... creo que debí tocar antes... – decía apenada, dispuesta a irse, pero Harry no tardó en acercarse a ella para detenerla.

– ¡Hermione¡no te vayas por favor! – dijo tomándola de la mano, Hermione intentó soltarse, pero Harry se interpuso en su camino.

– lo siento... necesitaba información sobre... sobre... lo siento, debí tocar antes – decía apenada, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado.

– no importa... me da gusto que hayas escuchado porque así sabrás que es verdad lo que digo... te quiero, Hermione, jamás debí decir esa estupidez y... y... lamento haber sido tan idiota cuando... bueno... Hermione, me importas... eres lo único que importa en mi vida... te... te... – decía mientras se acercaba a ella, pero no continuó hablando pues la había besado. La rodeó por la cintura sintiendo el cuerpo de Hermione temblar contra el suyo, mientras ponía sus manos inseguras sobre su pecho y, para sorpresa de Harry, estaba respondiendo a su beso.

Se separó de ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla – lo siento... en verdad... – le dijo en susurro, casi rozando sus labios con los de ella.

– ¿prometes que todo será diferente? – le dijo acercándose más a él y poniéndose de puntillas para hablarle al oído.

Harry asintió, abrazándola mientras sentía la mano de Hermione acariciar su mejilla – todo será diferente... yo seré diferente... – le dijo con tono seguro y la volvió a besar, sin darse cuenta que a unos metros de donde estaban ellos los observaba alguien más.

– ¡vaya, después de tantos años por fin los vemos juntos – dijo Ginny emocionada, observándolos desde la oficina de Harry, al igual que Luna.

Hermione se rió al escuchar a su amiga mientras abrazaba a Harry por el tórax y él la rodeaba de manera protectora.

– bueno, nosotras los dejamos... – decía Luna mientras pasaban a su lado.

– un placer ayudarlos – dijo Ginny sonriendo, antes de alejarse de ellos.

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en la sien, antes de guiarla dentro de su oficina – bien... ahora creo que debemos hablar... te debo muchas explicaciones... – le dijo con tono serio, haciéndola sentarse en la silla que había ocupado Luna, y él se sentó en la que usó Ginny, acercándola más a la de Hermione.

– ¿quiero saberlo? – le preguntó observándolo con seriedad, mientras él acariciaba sus manos – no me interesa saber con cuántas saliste ni con cuantas te acostaste... – decía con tono serio.

Harry negó rápidamente – no son cuántas, si no las que me importaron, y fue sólo una... tú... – le dijo sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

– olvidemos lo que pasó antes... iniciaremos desde cero... – le decía Hermione, pero Harry volvió a negar.

– no quiero olvidar lo que pasó, fue mi mejor año en _Hogwarts_ y no pienso olvidar eso – le dijo con tono serio ante de besarla – no olvidaré nada que tenga que ver contigo – dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba atrayéndola a él.

– te amo... – le dijo Hermione observándolo a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla, y Harry sonrió antes de besarla profundamente, pero Hermione se separó de él – de verdad no... – decía pero se quedó callada al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

– Potter... disculpa, no quería interrumpir, pero necesito los archivos de todos los mortífagos conocidos del extranjero – decía Christopher con tono serio, sin siquiera prestar atención a Hermione, quien lo observaba bastante apenada.

Harry asintió y se levantó de su lugar sin inmutarse ante la presencia de Christopher y sacó de su archivero una caja del tamaño del contorno de una hoja, pero bastante delgada, entregándosela al chico.

– ¿es todo lo que tienes? – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido y Harry asintió con calma.

– no creo que quieras más... – dijo antes de volver a sentarse frente a Hermione, escuchando cómo el chico azotaba la puerta.

– ha de creer que sólo jugué con él... – dijo Hermione bastante preocupada.

– ¿qué?... ¡oh, Christopher!... bueno... pues... debo serte honesto, no me importa... – dijo sonriendo un poco apenado, haciendo reír a Hermione.

– sé que no te importa, pero debo hablar con él... – le dijo volviendo a su tono serio.

– pero... – dijo intentando convencerla de no ir a hablar con el chico.

– debo hablar con él... no quiero que piense que jugué con él, sólo le explicaré que estoy contigo ahora, que no puedo salir con él – le explicaba Hermione, y Harry sonrió.

– oh, si es para eso ¡me parece perfecto! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, antes de volverla a besar – cenaremos juntos¿no es así? – le preguntó acariciando su mejilla y Hermione asintió.

– ahora me debo ir, necesito regresar a trabajar... nos vemos... – dijo reincorporándose y estuvo apunto de salir, pero Harry la detuvo arrinconándola contra la puerta.

– no te vayas sin mi... – le dijo antes de darle otro beso. Hermione sonrió un poco atontada por el beso y salió de la oficina.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había salido de la oficina de Harry y le era imposible apartar la sonrisa de su rostro. No podía evitar sentirse feliz, todo volvía a estar en su lugar.

– disculpa... – dijo una voz profunda luego de que escuchó la puerta abrirse – toma, aquí tienes la relación de los mortífagos que ya están prisioneros o han muerto... – le dijo Christopher con tono serio, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio de Hermione, sin observarla.

Hermione lo volteó a ver un poco contrariada, tardando en entender qué era lo que pasaba, hasta que lo vio dirigirse a la puerta – ¡Chris! – lo detuvo algo alterada – necesitamos hablar – dijo intentando calmarse.

Christopher negó – no hay nada de qué hablar, estás con Harry por eso no querías hablar con él... seguro se pelearon y querías hacerlo enojar... entiendo – dijo con calma, pero seguía sin voltear a ver a Hermione.

– no es eso, Chris... Harry y yo tuvimos una discusión, pero yo ya no pretendía volver con él, hasta que me di cuenta de que todo había sido un malentendido... – decía bastante apenada.

– ¡perfecto!... y yo fui el primer idiota que se te puso enfrente para que te pudieras consolar – decía comenzando a molestarse.

– claro que no, yo quería que las cosas salieran bien entre nosotros... no iba a iniciar una relación contigo porque las cosas no son así de "sencillas" para mi, pero me habría gustado que todo saliera mejor... –

– sí, lo comprendo perfectamente... todo sería más sencillo para ti y seguirías siendo la perfecta Hermione Granger – dijo con tono serio antes de salir del cubículo de la castaña, azotando la puerta de nuevo.

Hermione observó la puerta bastante asombrada, esperando que el enojo de Chris fuera algo pasajero, pues estaba segura de que el Chris que había conocido horas atrás era un chico noble y no quería darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de nuevo.

Sabía que no podría volver a concentrarse así que guardó los papeles en su maletín y, ordenando su cubículo, salió de él con dirección al ascensor del ministerio. Los pasillos y cubículos estaban casi desiertos; se detuvo frente al ascensor esperando a que este llegara, esperó unos momentos en los cuales observó sus zapatos un poco maltratados mientras rascaba el tirante de su maletín con la uña de su índice izquierdo; un tic que había adoptado desde su séptimo curso y que sólo se presentaba cuando...

Las puertas se abrieron ante ella encontrándose con un mago ya entrado en años, que bajó del ascensor ahí; entró en él y esperó a llegar al segundo nivel mientras volvía a rascar el tirante de su maletín.

El elevador no tardó en llegar al segundo nivel y Hermione salió de él caminando con pasos apresurados por los pasillos mientras las pocas miradas que se encontraban en los diferentes cubículos la volteaban a ver. Estaba nerviosa, nerviosa de volver a empezar a salir con Harry, nerviosa como cuando andaba con él a escondidas en su séptimo año, nerviosa como cuando ansiaba volver a besarlo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su oficina, Liza ya no estaba ahí, y estuvo apunto de entrar, pero la voz de una mujer la detuvo.

– ¡no puedo creer que estés con esa! – decía molesta – aunque estoy segura que sólo es una aventura¿o me equivoco? – le preguntaba usando una voz coqueta.

– hazte a un lado... Hermione no es ninguna aventura... yo la quiero y las cosas van a ser diferentes desde ahora... ya no voy a verte de nuevo¿está bien?... no me interesa saber de ti otra vez... con Hermione soy feliz y no necesito nada más – decía Harry con tono serio, hablando cerca de la puerta, por lo que Hermione se alejó un poco.

– ¡claro!... te doy una semana, después vendrás a buscarme, estoy segura... – le dijo con tono altivo.

Hermione los escuchaba sorprendida, y se sorprendió aún más al ver la puerta abrirse, encontrándose con una chica rubia, bastante más alta que ella; estaba segura que era de la estatura de Harry; sus ojos grises la observaron de pies a cabeza con altivez, sonriendo de lado al ver su ropa, Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con la pared al ver el vestido ceñido que llevaba la rubia marcando cada una de sus prominentes curvas.

Harry la observó sorprendido y a la vez bastante preocupado, pues temía de lo que se fuera a imaginar Hermione – Hermione, yo... ven... – dijo tomándola de la mano y haciéndola entrar a la oficina, pues la rubia los observaba desde el pasillo con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios – ella era una chica con la que salía... – decía comenzando a sudar, luego de haber cerrado la puerta – vino a ver si salíamos de nuevo, pero yo no quiero... yo... yo estoy contigo, Hermione, y no quiero estar con nadie más... – le decía tomando sus manos observándola con ansiedad, y Hermione le sonrió.

– lo sé... escuché lo último de su conversación... sólo espero que no tenga razón... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y Harry negó inmediatamente.

– ni una vida me hará separarme de ti – le dijo sonriendo antes de besarla.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Hermione, saber, de alguna forma, que Harry sí la amaba, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera expresarlo con palabras, ahora sólo le bastaba con darse cuenta de que la amaba.

Harry sonrió mientras terminaba el beso – vamos, o se nos hará tarde... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír dándole un beso corto. La tomó de la mano y con un simple movimiento de varita, sin siquiera voltear hacia su oficina, la ordenó, mientras salía junto con Hermione de ella.

– y ¿a dónde vamos a ir a cenar? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo, mientras Harry la rodeaba por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

– pues te llevaré a donde tú quieras ir – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – te dejo elegir, no importa qué tan caro esté, tú te mereces todo – dijo antes de darle un beso en la sien mientras se detenían frente a la puerta del ascensor.

– bueno, no estoy vestida para ir a un lugar elegante, así que podemos ir a cualquier lugar – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero Harry la observó con seriedad.

– tú te ves hermosa traigas lo que traigas puesto... – dijo antes de volverla a besar, abrazándola contra él, mientras Hermione lo rodeaba por el tórax – no sabes lo que significas para mi... – le dijo en susurro, con sus frentes unidas, antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Sin decir nada más subieron al elevador y salieron del _Ministerio_, sólo comunicándose con esos silencios que eran tan cómodos cuando estaban juntos.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad por casi una hora y terminaron en casa de Hermione, que solía ir al _Ministerio_ en metro en las mañanas y en las noches usaba la _Red Flu_ o simplemente se aparecía en su casa, mientras Harry iba en su coche, por comodidad.

Harry la rodeó por la cintura acariciando su vientre mientras Hermione abría la puerta de su casa, dispuestos a pasar una tranquila velada.

Hermione caminaba con pasos apresurados por los pasillos del _Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional_, habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que se habían reconciliado ella y Harry, semanas en las que se habían visto casi todos los días, pues sus trabajos a veces se los impedía; y ese día, más que ningún otro, estaba saturada de trabajo y necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien.

Todos le decían que no era necesario que estuviera dando vueltas por todo el departamento, pues podía usar los _Memorándum Interdepartamentales_, pero ella alegaba que prefería el trato directo, así todo era más preciso.

– ¡Hermione!... hola¿cómo estás? – la sorprendió Harry a medio pasillo, a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su cubículo, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Hermione le sonrió a medias – Hola... un poco apurada... – dijo simplemente.

– ¿mucho trabajo? – le preguntó Harry sonriéndole, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y Hermione sólo asintió – está bien, sé que te gusta ser responsable, así que te dejo... sólo venía a saludarte – dijo antes de volverla a besar rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo y acariciando su mejilla con su otra mano, y profundizó un poco más el beso, separándose sólo para sonreírle y decirle – te quiero –

Hermione lo observó alejarse, últimamente un "_Te quiero_" le parecía insuficiente, necesitaba escuchar algo más para saber que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien; para saber que, sucediera lo que sucediera, todo estaría bien; pero parecía que esas dos palabras no llegarían nunca y eso la desalentaba demasiado.

Regresó a su cubículo, debía olvidar todas esas "tonterías" y concentrarse en el trabajo, eso la ayudaría a distraerse.

– ¿Hermione?... ¿estás ocupada?... disculpa, te iba a mandar un _memorándum_, pero sé que los odias demasiado, así que mejor viene, no te quitaré mucho tiempo... – le decía Luna un poco apenada, hablando desde la puerta.

Hermione le sonrió a medias mientras le indicaba que entrara – estoy un poco ocupada, pero estoy segura que tengo tiempo para ti... – le dijo sonriéndole amablemente, aunque Luna pudo detectar la preocupación en su mirada.

La rubia asintió mientras se acomodaba frente a Hermione observándola seriamente – ¿quieres hablar? – le preguntó con un deje de preocupación y Hermione asintió antes de cerrar la puerta con un movimiento de varita – ¿qué pasa? –

Hermione la observó un poco nerviosa y no tardó en bajar la mirada intentando pensar en cómo explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿te peleaste con Harry?... – le preguntó intentando ayudarla a decir lo que pasaba, pero Hermione negó.

– las cosas están bien con él, aunque no sé qué vaya a pasar después de esto... – dijo bastante preocupada, estrujándose las manos constantemente.

– ¿qué es lo que pasa? – la cuestionó Luna sin poder más con su preocupación.

Respiró profundamente – yo... yo... talvez estoy embarazada... – dijo bajando la mirada mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Luna la observó boquiabierta, manteniéndose callada por varios segundos en los cuales intentaba procesar la información y buscaba algo qué decirle – ¿Harry ya lo sabe? – le preguntó turbada, y Hermione negó – debes decirle... – le dijo con tono serio.

– ¿cómo crees que lo va a tomar?... no puede ni decirme _"Te amo"_... – decía Hermione entre nerviosa y preocupada.

– eso no importa, Harry debe saber¡él es el papá! – le dijo a modo de regaño, sin darse cuenta que la puerta se había abierto segundos antes.

– ¿estás embarazada? – preguntó en un susurro sorprendido una pelirroja que no tardó en entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella – Hermione¿estás...? – decía sin caber en su sorpresa y Hermione asintió bastante ofuscada.

– no he ido al doctor... fue con una prueba casera... pero todo indica que sí... – decía pasándose las manos constantemente por el cabello, y no tardó en volver a estrujarse los dedos.

– necesitas ir al doctor... vamos, recoge tus cosas... Luna, acompáñala a la calle yo iré a avisarle a John – dijo Ginny decidida, mientras Hermione negaba constantemente.

– ¡tienes que ir al doctor! – la reprendió Luna, pero Hermione volvió a negar.

– si me voy Harry se dará cuenta y me preguntará porqué me fui y yo no puedo decirle nada todavía... – decía nerviosa.

– y ¿cuándo le dirás?... ¿cuando estés en labor de parto? – le preguntó Ginny con tono sarcástico – mira, si Harry te pregunta algo le dices que nosotras te hicimos salir para ir a comer o algo... – decía mientras la obligaba a acercarse a la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de que ella siquiera tomara la manija.

– ¿qué pasó?... ¿hay fiesta? – les preguntó Ron sonriendo al ver a las chicas ahí.

Hermione negaba, mientras Ginny observaba a su hermano con desesperación y Luna hablaba – iremos al doctor... – dijo con calma, recibiendo la total atención de su esposo.

– ¿estás enferma?... o ¿alguna de ustedes está enferma? – les preguntó preocupado, pero las tres negaron al mismo tiempo.

– Hermione está embarazada... – dijo Ginny sin soltar la muñeca de Hermione, pero enseguida se llevó ambas manos a la boca, recibiendo una mirada asesina de la castaña, mientras Ron la observaba con los ojos bastante abiertos.

– ¿estás...¿estás...? – decía apenas articulando.

– Ron... por favor, no digas nada – le decía Hermione con tono suplicante, antes de verlo llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

– ¿tenemos fiesta? – – ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? –

La tensión se formó inmediatamente; la sonrisa del recién llegado se desvaneció en segundos, Luna y Ginny observaban expectantes a Harry, Ron retrocedía nervioso y Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas dejarían de mantenerla en pie.

– ¿e-e-e... es v-verdad? – le preguntó mientras su rostro adquiría un tono amarillento, y Hermione asintió provocando que el aire en sus pulmones fuera escaso, comenzando a negar mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad – no... no puede ser cierto... tú... ¡yo!... yo aún soy muy joven, y no pensaba tener hijos hasta dentro de unos cuantos años... ¡esto no puede ser cierto¡debe haber un error! – le decía cambiando su gesto asustado por uno serio.

– ¿te falta aire en el cerebro o qué te pasa? – le preguntó Ginny con tono enojado, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Harry.

– ¡no me falta nada!... ¡así como estoy me siento perfecto! – dijo con tono decidido, antes de ver de reojo pasar a Hermione por su lado.

– ¡eres un imbécil! – le dijo Ginny quitándolo de su camino con un empujón, para ir en busca de Hermione.

– ¿a caso crees que Hermione se puede deshacer del bebé sólo porque tú lo quieres o porque no estás preparado?... – le preguntó Luna con tono serio – no hacía falta tu estupidez para hacérselo más difícil, con tu pequeña ayuda tuvo más que suficiente – dijo antes de pasar a su lado, siguiendo los pasos de sus amigas.

Harry las observó salir bastante sorprendido y enseguida se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¿qué hice?... – preguntó contrariado.

– no tengo al menor idea, pero te puedo asegurar que fuiste un idiota... ahora sí has perdido a Hermione – le dijo Ron con tono serio antes de salir del cubículo.

– ¿Hermione?... ¡Hermione, espera! – la seguía Ginny fuera del _Ministerio_ – no dejes que te afecte lo que diga Harry... es un idiota, no importa –

Hermione se detuvo volteando a ver a su amiga – ¿no importa?... ¡claro! olvidaba que sólo es el padre del bebé que estoy esperando, no importa... – dijo con tono sarcástico, intentando contener su enojo y sus ganas de llorar.

Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó – vamos, debes ir al doctor... después pensaremos qué hacer¿está bien?... no te dejaremos sola – le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello intentando consolarla y Hermione asintió separándose de ella.


	5. Los Granger

**Cómo cuántos siglos fueron esta vez?... jajaja en fin... aquí estoy de nuevo... muchas gracias a los que me siguen leyendo y a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones... muy amable de su parte!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo... sólo un poquitín triste... **

**LOS GRANGER**

Hermione regresó mucho después de medio día al _Ministerio_, tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaba, pero muchas soluciones daban vuelta constantemente en su cabeza, soluciones para no volver a ver a Harry, para "librarlo" de aquel "error", y la más recurrente y mejor opción que se le ocurría era irse del _Ministerio_.

Llevaba gran parte de la tarde pensando en eso, renunciar a su trabajo en el _Ministerio_, hasta llegó a pensar en la idea de irse de Londres... ¿A dónde, a cualquier lugar donde no estuviera Harry, donde él no se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que pasaba y donde no la pudiera encontrar. Comentó muy poco de eso con Ginny y ella le ofreció la cabaña que había comprado Draco cuando se casaron, pero ella no quería ser una molestia, y sabía que lo sería, pues los Malfoy acostumbraban pasar sus vacaciones de invierno ahí.

Debía pensar bien lo que iba a hacer, pero empezaría por irse del _Ministerio_, eso ya era un hecho.

Dejó caer la pluma sobre sus pergaminos, manchando todo de tinta. Su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, y el temblor de sus manos no la ayudaba al intentar escribir. Jamás se imaginó que podría llegar a renunciar a su trabajo en el _Ministerio_, lo amaba, pero la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento la había orillado a tomar esa decisión.

– ¿Hermione?... ¡oh, que bueno que estás aquí!... – la sorprendió Ginny entrando a su cubículo y sentándose frente a ella sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar – hablé con Draco... me dijo que no había ningún problema si te quedabas en la cabaña, dijo que él mismo enviará a alguien para prepararla e iremos a visitarte cada fin de semana... no te sentirás exiliada pues Cori vive a unos cuantos metros y es muy divertida, y tiene unos niños maravillosos... ¡estoy segura que te divertirás muchísimo! – le decía sin permitirle negarse o siquiera dar su opinión – no te preocupes, le dije que no comentara nada de esto, y menos con Harry... ¿ya iniciaste tu carta de renuncia?... – le preguntó observando su escritorio y se sorprendió al ver la tinta corrida en uno de sus escritos – ¿qué pasó? –

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos negando – no puedo trabajar... no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó... no puedo evitar recordar lo que dijo Harry... y... no, no puedo irme a su cabaña... no pienso incomodarlos y tener que huir de mi casa por culpa de... de un niño que se quiere sentir hombre en la cama, pero no está preparado para tomar responsabilidades de verdad... – decía sin saber si enojarse o llorar de impotencia, aunque las lágrimas habían ya tomado su lugar sobre su rostro.

Ginny observó sorprendida a su amiga, sabía que las cosas iba a cambiar bastante y que la vida de su amiga se iba a complicar en extremo, pero no la dejarían sola – está bien... si no quieres irte a la cabaña, lo entiendo, sólo quiero que sepas que en el momento en que lo desees puedes llegar, nosotros nos encargaremos de informárselo a Caleb... y no te preocupes, si se requiere le lanzaremos las maldiciones que sean necesarias a Harry para que no se acerque a ti – le dijo con tono serio, antes de acercarse a ella con gesto preocupado y abrazarla.

– desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado... no de esta forma... – decía llorando con preocupación y coraje en el hombro de su amiga.

Ginny no supo qué decirle, nunca había estado en una situación así, lo único que podía recordarle constantemente era que siempre estaría a su lado, que siempre la apoyaría – no te preocupes, puedes estar segura que nada le faltará a tu hijo, tendrá una tía muy consentidora... – le dijo sonriéndole, y aunque no veía su rostro estaba segura que Hermione había sonreído mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Nunca le había costado tanto despedirse de algo ni siquiera cuando terminó sus estudios en _Hogwarts_ se había sentido tan deprimida, aunque no dudaba que la causa de su depresión fuera la razón por la que se iba.

Guardaba todas sus pertenencias mientras las lágrimas invadían sus mejillas e intentaba no pensar en él, recriminándose el haber deseado que la buscara en los tres días que habían pasado, pues había soñado constantemente con la idea de que la buscaría y se disculparía con ella, pero nada de eso había pasado, ni siquiera una nota le había mandado.

Apagó las luces de su cubículo con un movimiento de varita y salió de él cargando una caja en la que llevaba libros, portarretratos, una taza, pergaminos, su pluma y su tintero, sumado a las lágrimas que caían sobre ella.

Apenas volteaba para comenzar a caminar luego de haber cerrado la puerta, cuando chocó con algo... o más bien alguien...

– entonces es cierto... dejas el _Ministerio_... –

La presencia de Harry la sorprendió de sobremanera, estuvo apunto de dejar caer su caja, pero no tardó en sostenerla con una sola mano y enjugarse las mejillas con la otra mientras asentía.

– ¿porqué?... ¿te ofrecieron otro empleo? – le preguntó intentando acercarse a ella, pero Hermione lo esquivó.

No podía creer que fuera tan... cínico¿cómo podía actuar como si nada pasara, como si jamás le hubiera dicho que no deseaba tener hijos con ella. Intentó seguir caminando, pero Harry la detuvo.

– ¿fue por lo que dije?... Hermione, yo... – decía intentando disculparse, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– no eres tan importante en mi vida... – le dijo con tono serio, observándolo directamente a los ojos – me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba... – le decía, pero Harry la detuvo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

– en verdad lo siento, yo... –

– tú no tienes por qué preocuparte – le dijo Hermione manteniendo su tono serio, alejándose de él – para tu suerte, no estoy embarazada, sólo fue una falsa alarma... – dijo volviendo a caminar, para ocultar el hecho de que no podía sostenerle la mirada, y escuchó una corta risa detrás de ella.

– ¡cielos, Hermione!... esto no puede ser mejor... podemos seguir con nuestra relación como antes y... bueno, más adelante podríamos pensar en hacer algo serio... – le decía sonriendo, mientras caminaba a su lado y Hermione intentaba no escuchar toda la sarta de sandeces que decía.

– discúlpame, pero... no pienso volver a andar contigo... ya te lo dije, me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, yo no te amaba, era sólo una ilusión de lo que alguna vez sentí por ti... – le decía sin dejar de caminar, recibiendo una mirada anonadada de Harry.

– pero... y... ¿y todos los besos... la noche que pasamos juntos... las veces que me dijiste que me amabas? – decía sorprendido, intentando encontrar algo coherente en lo que pasaba.

– unos pueden no ser lo suficientemente maduros cuando se presentan situaciones que lo requieren y otros podemos equivocarnos al decir lo que sentimos... – dijo intentando entrar al elevador, pero Harry la detuvo.

– ¿es por lo que dije?... yo sólo me asusté, Hermione... no esperaba que pasara eso... – le decía poniéndose entre ella y el ascensor.

– ¿y crees que yo sí! – le gritó Hermione bastante molesta – ¿acaso crees que yo planeé eso?... tampoco estaba en mis planes, pero no podía hacer nada más, mas que aceptarlo – le decía sintiendo de nuevo cómo las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

– pero ya no hay por qué preocuparse, nos libramos de esa responsabilidad y podemos seguir como si nada hubiera pasado – le dijo sonriendo, dispuesto a besarla, pero Hermione lo empujó.

– no pienso andar con alguien que no sabe lo que es la madurez y la responsabilidad... yo necesito un hombre, no un niño que se quiere sentir hombre sólo cuando está en la cama – dijo enojada antes de entrar al elevador y cerrar la puerta frente a ella, escuchando la voz de Harry llamándola y sintiendo la opresión de su pecho cerrarle la garganta, ahogando sus sollozos.

Se recargó en la pared intentando encontrar estabilidad, mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano, rogando por que todo acabara pronto.

Al salir del elevador fue directo a la chimenea y echando un puño de _polvos Flu_, regresó a su casa, en la que se hundió en fuertes sollozos. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Harry con todo su corazón... o talvez odiaba más el hecho de saber que él era así y ella no se había querido dar cuenta.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que llegó a su casa y no había sido capaz de llegar hasta su cuarto, sólo se acostó en uno de los sillones. Estaba un tanto adormilada por el cansancio que habían causado las lágrimas que aún fluían corriendo sin cesar por sus mejillas, e ignoró por completo el ruido de la puerta, para segundos después escuchar unos murmullos y sentir las manos de alguien sobre su brazo.

– ¿Hermione?... vamos a tu cuarto, debes descansar... –

La voz de Luna la hizo abrir los ojos, pero no se movió de su lugar.

– ven... allá arriba podrás llorar y dormir todo lo que quieras... – le dijo Ginny tomándola por los hombros, ayudándola a reincorporarse.

Al sentarse vio a su lado a Luna y detrás de ella a Ginny, y no tardó en abalanzarse hacia su amiga, en busca de un abrazo al cual correspondió Luna sin pensarlo.

– estaremos contigo, Hermy... no te preocupes... – le decía Luna sin dejar de abrazarla.

Hermione lloró sobre el hombro de su amiga, se sentía deshecha y odiaba el deseo de volverlo a ver, de que llegara pidiéndole perdón, diciéndole que cambiaría, que maduraría y no volvería a actuar como un niño.

– ¿sigue en pie su oferta de prestarme su cabaña un tiempo? – le preguntó a Ginny cuando logró calmar sus sollozos, separándose de Luna.

Ginny asintió inmediatamente – ¡claro que sí! Draco pensaba venir a obligarte a irte a la cabaña – le dijo haciéndola sonreír – ya hablamos con Cori y Caleb, están poniendo en orden la cabaña y preparándola para todo lo que puedas necesitar, tú sólo tienes que decirnos cuándo te quieres ir – le dijo con tono serio, Hermione sólo asintió.

– ¿Hermione, estás lista? – la llamaban desde la planta baja y Hermione salió de su habitación intentando acomodar su cabello, que últimamente estaba más enmarañado que nunca.

– un segundo más, Cori... – decía mientras bajaba las escaleras un poco apresurada.

La mujer de cabello obscuro la observó con aprensión, entrecerrando sus ojos miel – con más calma, Hermione, la mayoría de las mujeres corremos riesgo de aborto en los primeros meses – la reprendió al verla saltar los dos últimos escalones.

Hermione sonrió apenada mientras se dirigía a la cocina – mi papá me envió unas cosas para tus niños... era fanático de los carritos a control remoto, estoy segura que siempre deseó tener un hijo... – le decía sonriendo, entrando a la alacena – ¡listo! – dijo saliendo con varios paquetes – no te preocupes, no se olvidó de Anny... – decía sin dejar de sonreír mientras salía de la cocina junto a Cori, para después salir de la casa.

Llevaba ya tres meses en la cabaña de sus amigos, había recibido en dos ocasiones cartas de Harry, las cuales se negaba a siquiera desatarlas de la patita de Hedwing, pero al ver que la lechuza no se iría hasta cumplir con su mandato, las desataba sólo para echarlas al fuego de la chimenea sin siquiera darles una mirada. Cori y Caleb; el matrimonio que se encargaba de mantener la cabaña y el terreno de los Malfoy; habían hecho más llevadera la estancia de Hermione en aquella cabaña. Y ni hablar de las visitas de sus amigos, Ginny y Luna la visitaban entre semana y después se reunían cada 15 días junto con sus esposos en la cabaña.

– lleva tu abrigo, comienza a refrescar – le dijo Cori antes de salir de la cabaña, Hermione obedeció a su nueva amiga y tomó su abrigo colocándoselo mientras salían de la casa y Cori sostenía los paquetes.

– ¿cómo han estado los niños, hace tiempo que no los veo – le decía Hermione mientras caminaban por el jardín que separaba la cabaña de los Malfoy de la de los Walker.

– se la han pasado de arriba a abajo con su papá, les encanta estar en el campo – le decía sonriendo – estoy segura que tu hijo será igual – dijo haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

– bueno... no me sorprendería, a su papá, cuando estábamos en el colegio, le gustaba mucho estar en los jardines del Castillo – dijo sintiendo una enorme dificultad para hablar sobre Harry.

– ¡vaya, creo que es la primera vez que mencionas al papá de tu hijo, pensé que... bueno, había fallecido o se habían separado... –

Hermione negó inmediatamente – no, él sigue vivo... pero... bueno, nuestra relación no funcionó y... decidí separarme de él – dijo intentando ocultar lo mucho que seguía afectándole el recordar la reacción que había tenido Harry con la noticia de que "no" estaba embarazada.

– y... ¿sabe que estás esperando un hijo suyo? – le preguntó con tono serio, mientras se acercaban a la entrada principal de su cabaña, y Hermione asintió sintiendo una punzada en el pecho – ¡vaya!... no lo puedo creer¡que hombre tan más irresponsable! – decía indignada, dejando pasar a Hermione delante de ella – ¿y se despreocupó así de fácil del bebé? – le preguntaba sin dejar de lado su indignación.

Hermione negó, pero se detuvo – cuando se enteró se asustó y se negó a aceptar que fuera cierto... pero después yo le dije que no estaba embarazada... – le confesó un poco apenada – no quería obligarlo a hacerse responsable de algo que él no quería... – dijo intentando no volverse a alterar.

Cori la iba a reprender, pero fue interrumpida por un gritito.

– ¡Hermione! – la voz del pequeño hijo de Cori inundó la estancia, mientras el niño corría hacia la nombrada, sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermione sonrió al pequeño de ojos azules mientras se inclinaba para brindarle un abrazo – ¿cómo estás, Candem? – le preguntó levantándolo en brazos mientras acariciaba su cabellera castaña.

– ¡bien! – le dijo sonriendo y se separó un poco de ella – ¿cómo estás, bebé? – preguntó hablando hacia el vientre de Hermione, que apenas comenzaba a abultarse.

La castaña sonrió y volvió a dejar a Candem de pie – el bebé ha estado muy bien – dijo sonriendo mientras el pequeño la abrazaba por la cintura regostando su cabeza en el vientre de Hermione – ¿listo para tu cumpleaños número...? –

– ¡cinco! – dijo Candem sonriendo mientras le mostraba su mano con sus dedos extendidos.

– ah, muy bien... creo que sí te mereces tu regalo adelantado – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras tomaba las cajas que había insistido cargar Cori.

Candem la observó sonriendo ampliamente – ¿qué es¿qué es? – le preguntaba emocionado, observando los paquetes que llevaba Hermione.

– ahora verás... – le decía sin dejar de sonreír mientras dejaba dos de los tres paquetes en el suelo y le tendía uno – toma, felicidades –

El niño recibió con una enorme sonrisa su regalo y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero no tardó en detenerse y, dejando su regalo en el piso, regresó a donde aún estaba Hermione recogiendo los otros paquetes y la aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo, que casi la hace perder el equilibro – ¡gracias! – le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla constantemente.

La castaña se rió por la actitud del pequeño correspondiendo a su abrazo – de nada, Candem... ahora ve a disfrutar de tu regalo – le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

El niño le sonrió y se fue corriendo por su regalo, y de la misma forma salió al jardín trasero.

Hermione se reincorporó cargando ambos paquetes, pero estuvo apunto de caer, de no ser por los brazos que la sostuvieron por la espalda.

– ¡Hermione! –dijo Cori preocupada, acercándose a Hermione y a su esposo, que acababa de sostener a la castaña.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Caleb, ese hombre de bondadosos ojos azules, ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio.

Hermione asintió aún un poco mareada – no se preocupen, sólo me mareé... seguro me levante muy rápido – dijo intentando sonreír.

– le hablaré a Ginny – dijo Cori con tono decidido, mientras Caleb tomaba los paquetes que aún sostenía Hermione, y la ayudaba a caminar hacia la sala.

– Cori, no es necesario – la intentó detener Hermione, pero la mujer no le hizo el menor caso.

– si algo deberías saber ya es que mi esposa es una terca... – le dijo Caleb sonriéndole, mientas entraban a la sala, en donde se encontraron a Cori hablando hacia la chimenea, y sólo alcanzaron a escuchar un _"voy para allá"_ de Ginny.

– no debiste decirle, no fue nada – insistía Hermione, sentándose en el sillón individual.

Cori se reincorporó negando – Ginny me pidió que le informara de cualquier cosa que se presentara... debiste aceptar la propuesta de Draco de llevarte cada 15 días a revisión – le decía con tono serio, sentándose en el sillón contiguo al que ocupaba Hermione.

– no quiero molestarlos más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo, iré pero por mi cuenta – dijo con tono serio, dejando claro que no cambiaría de opinión.

– ¿y qué¿piensas ir caminando? –

La voz de Draco la sorprendió bastante.

– no nos molestas en lo absoluto... si me molestara que te quedaras en la cabaña no te la habría ofrecido... y en cuanto ir a la ciudad, venimos cada 15 días, nada me cuesta llevarte a revisión – le dijo con calma mientras se sentaba al lado de Cori.

– ¿ya viste?... te dije que aquí estaba Hermione –

Ginny acababa de llegar a la sala llevando de la mano a una pequeña de seis años, de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

– hola, Anny – saludó Hermione a la niña, que enseguida se acercó a la castaña sonriendo ampliamente – ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó mientras sentaba a Anny en sus piernas.

La niña sonrió y abrazó a Hermione – ¿hoy irás a jugar con nosotros a la cabañita? – le preguntó esperanzada, pero alguien más contestó por Hermione.

– yo jugaré con ustedes, las señoras quieren platicar – dijo Draco sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a la niña para tomarla en brazos, y la pequeña no se resistió – y creo que estos son de nosotros – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, tomando los paquetes que había llevado Hermione y salió de la sala con paquetes y niña en brazos.

– muy bien, ahora tú debes alistarte porque te vamos a llevar a revisión – le dijo Ginny con tono serio, pero Hermione negó.

– no es necesario, sólo fue un mareo¡ni siquiera me desmayé! – se defendió la castaña.

– claro que es necesario, no has ido ni una sola vez desde que te llevamos Luna y yo... – le dijo Ginny a modo de reprimenda, y Hermione estuvo a punto de volverse a negar, pero la pelirroja la interrumpió – lo que pasa es que temes ir a la ciudad porque no quieres encontrarte con Harry, pero debes entender que no te puedes esconder aquí toda la vida... no te estoy corriendo ni nada por el estilo, sabes que Draco y yo te dejamos la cabaña el tiempo que tú desees, pero no puedes permanecer en el encierro tanto tiempo... tu vida siempre ha sido en la ciudad... algún día deberás encontrarte con Harry y enfrentarlo... de una forma u otra se enterará que estás embarazada – le decía manteniendo su tono serio, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

– ¿Harry ya sabe?... ¿se lo dijo Ron? – le preguntó preocupada, pero Ginny negó con calma.

– Harry no sabe nada, intenta no preguntar por ti frente a nosotras, pero Draco me ha dicho que no deja de preguntarle a Ron si sabe de ti... – le decía con calma, pero Hermione negó inmediatamente.

– no me hables de él... no quiero saber nada, que sea feliz con su libertad... – dijo molesta antes de levantarse, volviendo a perder el equilibro, pero esta vez no hubo quien la sostuviera.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo cómo temblaba el sillón o la cama donde la habían acostado. Enfocó el techo, que estaba demasiado cerca de ella y no era nada parecido ni al de la cabaña de los Walker ni a la de los Malfoy, y enseguida distinguió la ventanilla del coche de Draco.

– ¿Ginny? – dijo apenas con voz, e intentó reincorporarse, pero unas manos la sostuvieron.

– mantente así por unos momento, te aseguro que no tardamos en llegar – le dijo Ginny volviendo a acomodar su cabeza sobre sus piernas – nos diste un buen susto... – le dijo a modo de reproche, pero Hermione logró distinguir la preocupación en la mirada de su amiga.

Hermione permaneció en silencio el resto del camino, mientras sentía la mano de Ginny acariciar su cabello, ocasionando que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse, pero no tardó en darle una palmadita indicándole que ya habían llegado.

Se reincorporó sin prisas, sólo temiendo una cosa. Bajó del coche con ayuda de Draco y entraron a un edificio pequeño, que lucía bastante elegante.

Draco ayudaba a Hermione a caminar mientras Ginny iba detrás de ellos cargando una pequeña maleta – pasarás la noche en nuestra casa... – le dijo con calma.

– le dijimos a Ron que le dijera a Potter que nos habíamos ido a la cabaña... – dijo justo cuando Hermione se disponía a voltear hacia Ginny para discutirle por haber tomado la decisión por ella.

Hermione asintió y siguió caminando casi apoyada completamente en Draco, aún se sentía un poco débil y no podía negar que tenía miedo de volverse a desmayar, pero no tardaron en llegar a un pequeño recibidor, en donde los atendió una enfermera de mediana edad, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era un poco robusta y de estatura media.

– buenas tardes, tenemos cita con el doctor Zack Matthews – dijo Draco con calma, sin soltar a Hermione.

La enfermera los volteó a ver y asintió – pasen por favor... – les indicó guiándolos a la puerta que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su cubículo – Zack, llegaron los Granger... – le indicó la enfermera al abrir la puerta, para después darles paso abriéndola completamente, mientras Hermione negaba.

– sólo yo soy Granger... él es Malfoy... – dijo sintiendo un nudo comenzando a formarse en su garganta.

– oh... bien... – dijo la enfermera antes de acercarle una bata a Hermione – toma, te puedes cambiar aquí – dijo indicándole una puerta, la castaña asintió y entró ahí sintiéndose un poco más recuperada.

No tardó en cambiarse y al salir se encontró a Draco sentado cómodamente al lado del camastro, hablando tranquilamente con el doctor, mientras Ginny platicaba con la enfermera, y al verla salir, la pelirroja, no tardó en ponerse de pie para recibir su ropa, y Draco se puso de pie para ayudarla a subir al camastro.

– ¿qué haces aquí?... – le preguntó mientras se sostenía la parte de atrás del camisón con una mano y Draco la tomaba del otro brazo para ayudarla.

– ¿cómo que qué hago aquí?... soy el padre del niño, debo estar aquí – dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione, quien no tardó en voltear a ver a su amiga, que sonreía ampliamente.

– muy bien, Hermione, Draco me estaba diciendo que perdiste el conocimiento hace unos momentos y que antes ya te habías sentido mal... – le decía Zack, observándola bonachonamente con sus ojos cafés, y Hermione sólo asintió – bien... no creo que sea nada grave, seguro sólo es parte de tus síntomas, pero lo mejor sería revisar que todo esté en orden... – le dijo con calma, y se puso de pie sólo para dirigirse a un aparato de buen tamaño y arrastrarlo hasta el lado izquierdo de Hermione – bueno, supongo que ya sabes qué haremos... – dijo sonriéndole y Hermione volvió a asentir – por favor, descúbrete el vientre... toma, te puedes tapar con esto... – le decía tendiéndole una sábana, que se acomodó sobre las piernas – tengo entendido que será la primera vez que verás a tu hijo o hija... – dijo sonriendo y Hermione volvió a asentir, mientras acomodaba la bata y la sábana de manera que su pequeño vientre quedara al descubierto.

Mientras observaba al doctor buscar algo en unos cajones, comenzó a sentir que el nudo en su garganta se volvía una opresión en su pecho impidiéndole respirar con facilidad y acumulándole lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía negar que deseaba que él estuviera a su lado en lugar de Draco, después de todo era el padre de su hijo y no podía mentirse más... seguía sintiendo algo por él y había intentado resguardarlo tras su "odio".

– lo sentirás un poco frío... – le dijo justo antes de ponerle una especie de gel en el vientre, que; como había dicho el doctor; estaba frío – ahora... prendamos esto... – dijo antes de mover un interruptor en la pantalla del aparato, y comenzó a pasar el transductor sobre el vientre de Hermione y no tardaron en verse algunas imágenes borrosas en la pantalla.

Y la presión en su pecho empezó a aumentar y comenzaron a emanar lágrimas de sus ojos mientras el deseo de tenerlo a su lado crecía, pero no tardó en sentir una mano tomar la suya y al voltear se topó con la sonrisa amable de Draco, aunque no tardó en ponerse serio.

– ándale, voltea y mira a tu hijo – le dijo con tono serio, guiando su cabeza hacia la pantalla, sin soltar su mano.

Y al voltear pudo ver claramente a su hijo... o hija, y la felicidad la embargó, pero era una felicidad mezclada con tristeza, le habría gustado compartir ese momento con él, le habría gustado que las cosas no hubieran resultado así, y las lágrimas comenzaran a correr una detrás de la otra.

– bien, parece que todo está bien... mira, dos brazos y dos piernas... cinco dedos en cada mano... – decía mientras señalaba con una pluma, sobre la pantalla, cada parte mencionada – una nariz... me parece que tiene tu perfil – dijo haciendo reír un poco a Hermione – a ver... díganme... ¿quieren saber qué va a ser? – les preguntó sonriendo, y Hermione apretó instintivamente la mano de Draco, quien le correspondió.

– sí... nos gustaría saber qué va a ser... – dijo sonriendo y Hermione no tardó en sentir otra mano sobre su hombro, era Ginny, quien observaba con lágrimas en los ojos el monitor.

– bien... pues... ¡me alegra informarles que serán padres de un saludable niño! – les dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras sonreía entre lágrimas. Tendría un hijo, un hermoso niño, pero él no estaría a su lado para ayudarla a criarlo, para juntos ver crecer a su hijo, no estaría con ella cuando él naciera.

Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar a causa de los sollozos que intentaba contener, cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo, pero era inútil, y no tardó en sentir un abrazo al cual correspondió con un solo brazo, pues Draco seguía tomando su mano.

– él se dará cuenta de su error y volverá... – le decía Ginny en susurro, pero Hermione negaba – estoy segura de que él te quiere, sólo... bueno... él sabrá remediar lo que dijo... –

– no quiero que regrese... no le interesó en un principio... me dejó pasar sola por esto... no quiero que regrese... – decía entre ahogados sollozos – ¡aún lo quiero!... – dijo llorando con más fuerza, mientras Ginny la seguía abrazando.


	6. De Nuevo En Londres

**¡Hola de nuevo!... muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido dejándome sus mensajes, los valoro bastantes... ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

**Respecto a las correcciones que mi hicieron, se las agradezco, sólo que, lo del embarazo, ya tenía 4 meses y, créeme, estuve investigando, porque no me gusta escribir cosas sin fundamentos, y por los que yo encontré, sí se puede saber qué sexo es... y lo de Hedwig, siempre se me va la n... pero igual, gracias por las correcciones, me sirven para mejorar...**

**Ahora sí, disfruten del fic:D**

**DE NUEVO EN LONDRES**

– Vamos, Hermione... ya no lo atrasarás más¡nos regresamos hoy a Londres! – le dijo Ginny con tono determinado mientras entraba a la habitación de la castaña – recuerda que Zack dijo que lo más conveniente es que estés allá cuanto antes, y ya es tiempo – le decía a modo de regaño mientras sacaba la ropa de Hermione del armario.

La castaña estuvo apunto de renegarle a su amiga, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todo el lío que habían ocasionado sus amigos con Zack, primero Draco haciéndole pensar que él era el padre de su hijo y luego Ron reclamándole a ella el que no lo hubiera "invitado" a su primera revisión, para luego llegar y asegurarle a Zack que él era el padre del bebé, y le exigía mostrárselo por el "etosonorama"...

– ¿y decidieron quién estará conmigo en la sala de parto? – le preguntó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír mientras se levantaba.

Ginny asintió sonriendo – Luna y yo – dijo con orgullo, haciendo reír a Hermione.

– seguro Ron y Draco están hechos una furia – decía mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

– no lo dudes... – le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó de la cama – aún no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 8 meses desde que me vine a vivir a la cabaña... – dijo con nostalgia, aunque sus ojos ya se habían aguado.

– él te siguió escribiendo... – le dijo Ginny como si hubiera hablado del clima.

Hermione volvió a suspirar – lo sé, pero... no es tan fácil... me demostró que no quiere madurar y yo no pienso hacer a un lado a mi hijo para que él sea feliz... – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, pero sin poder evitar sentir el ardor que las lágrimas contenidas causaban en sus ojos.

– yo sólo digo que debiste leer alguna de sus cartas... talvez te dabas cuenta de que había cambiado... –

Hermione negó inmediatamente – él no va a cambiar... siempre fue así... aunque creo que era más maduro cuando estudiábamos en _Hogwarts_... – dijo cabizbaja, antes de encerrarse en el servicio.

– tus cosas ya están listas, te esperamos en el coche – le dijo Ginny al otro lado de la puerta, y la escuchó alejarse de ahí.

No se entendía ella misma, a veces deseaba saber algo de él rogaba por recibir noticias suyas, pero cuando las tenía, se negaba rotundamente a mostrar interés. Talvez aún estaba un poco dolida por la actitud que había tomado el último día que se vieron, pero estaba segura que sólo se hacía más daño ella, pues le era imposible dejar de quererlo, después de todo, el hijo que esperaba era sólo la muestra de lo mucho que lo quería.

– muy bien... vámonos... – dijo al bajar las escaleras, encontrándose no sólo con Draco y Ginny, si no con Ron, Luna, Fred, George y hasta la señora Weasley – ¿qué pasa? – dijo un poco asustada, llevándose una mano al vientre por puro instinto.

– pasa que mi madre casi me golpea por no haberle dicho que estabas embarazada – dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones.

– este... yo... – decía nerviosa, pero fue interrumpida.

– Hermione, nosotros nos sentimos muy ofendidos... ese niño será como nuestro sobrino y nosotros no estábamos enterados ni de su... bueno, de que había sido engendrado – le dijo Fred con tono bastante ofendido.

– verán... yo... – decía intentando explicar, pero volvieron a interrumpirla.

– les intenté explicar que no querías que fuera algo "público", pero no entienden razón... – intervino Ginny sonriendo con calma.

– ¿qué razón vamos a entender?... va a nacer nuestro mmm... ¿cuarto o quinto?... – decía George confundido.

– cuarto, aún no nace el segundo hijo de Bill – lo ayudó su gemelo.

– ¡oh, sí!... ¡va a nacer nuestro cuarto sobrino y nosotros no estábamos enterados! – decía igual de ofendido que su hermano.

– pero... – intentó defenderse Hermione, pero la interrumpieron de nuevo.

– vamos, ya déjenla... mejor regresemos a Londres... – dijo la señora Weasley haciendo caminar a sus hijos, mientras se acercaba a Hermione – ¿cómo has estado, hija? – le preguntó mientras la tomaba del brazo, caminando junto a ella.

– muy bien, gracias... – dijo Hermione un poco más aliviada.

– ¿y para cuándo es? – le preguntó sin poder ocultar su emoción, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

– el doctor dice que nacerá a mediados de Marzo... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, antes de ser llevada por Ginny a su coche.

– no dejaré que te vayas con ellos, no dejarán de molestarte en todo el camino – le dijo con tono serio mientras observaba con aprensión a sus hermanos.

– cuando tengas una panza de 20 kilos, me puedes decir si cinco cuadras no son demasiadas – le decía Hermione con tono molesto y gesto cansado, deteniéndose para apoyarse en la barda de aquel café al que la había invitado Ginny.

– lo siento... es sólo que se nos hace tarde... – dijo la pelirroja, notándose más nerviosa de lo que quisiera.

– ¿tarde?... ¿para qué? – le preguntó Hermione reincorporándose, mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

– ehm... pues... nos espera... – decía nerviosa, pero no necesitó decir más, pues, Hermione le había entendido perfectamente.

– ¡estás loca si crees que voy a entrar ahí! – le dijo molesta alejándose un poco de su amiga, pero Ginny la detuvo.

– vamos, Hermione... debes enfrentarlo un día de estos... ¡y él debe saber que estás esperando un hijo suyo! – le decía con tono suplicante – talvez habría actuado diferente si le hubieras dicho que sí estabas embarazada –

– ¡claro!... ¡seguramente ya no me habría dicho que era mentira, talvez sólo habría dicho que no era de él!... ¿no te das cuenta, Ginny?... él no quiere tener hijos... no está preparado, y yo no voy a obligarlo a nada ni a darle a mi hijo un padre que no quiere ser padre todavía – decía enojada.

– pero... el bebé lo va a necesitar... ¿qué harás cuando te pregunte por su papá? – le preguntó Ginny con tono serio.

Hermione la observó con el entrecejo fruncido y la respiración agitada – ya lo pensaré en ese momento, ahora sólo quiero que mi hijo nazca en un lugar donde sea deseado... no donde su padre no está preparado para traerlo al mundo – dijo antes de darse media vuelta dispuesta a cruzar la calle.

– ¡talvez todo es diferente ahora!... ¡ya han pasado nueve meses! – le dijo Ginny esperanzada, haciendo que Hermione la volteara a ver dando cortos pasos hacia atrás.

– él se pudo despreocupar de todo por nueve meses... y va a tener la faci... –

– ¡HERMIONE! –

La voz de Ginny la escuchó muy lejana, talvez era sólo que el dolor en su espalda era demasiado fuerte como para poder escuchar o ver algo más.

– ¿Hermione...?... ¡Dios!... por favor, Hermione... – la llamaba Ginny entre lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer – ¡por favor!... ¡alguien!... ¡una ambulancia! – gritaba desesperada, sin saber si dejar a Hermione sobre el cofre de aquel coche rojo o bajarla y acostarla en algún lugar.

– mi... mi bebé... – decía Hermione sosteniéndose el vientre a pesar del dolor, mientras intentaba mantener los párpados abiertos, que se habían vuelto más pesados que nunca, pero no tardó en quedar inconsciente.

– ¿Ginny?... ¿Ginny, qué pasó! – le preguntó Ron al verla caminar en vaivén sobre el mismo lugar – ¿cómo está Hermione! – le preguntaba desesperado, pero Ginny no podía decir nada.

– Ginny... ¿discutió con Harry? – le preguntó Luna con tono serio, aunque su gesto lucía tan preocupado como el de Ron, Ginny y Draco, pero la pelirroja negó – ¿entonces?... ¿qué pasó! – le preguntó desesperada.

– yo... nos... ¡Dios, fue mi culpa! – dijo desesperada, y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiendo enseguida el abrazo de su esposo.

– ¿amor, qué pasó? – le preguntó Draco haciéndola sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala de espera.

– discutimos... y... yo sólo quería que... ¡la atropellaron! – lloró refugiándose en el pecho de su esposo.

– ¡cielos, Ginevra!... ¿qué te pasa? – le dijo Ron con tono molesto – ¿porqué discutieron?... ¿cómo está Hermione? – preguntaba desesperado.

– mi vida... vamos... talvez no fue tan grave... – decía Luna intentando mantener la calma y tranquilizar a los que estaban ahí.

– pero... ¿dónde está Hermione¡tengo que estar con ella! – dijo con tono decidido, dispuesto a entrar a cualquier cuarto o lo que fuera donde estuviera Hermione.

– está en el... el quiro... – decía Ginny entre desesperada y preocupada.

– quirófano... debe haber un doctor o una enfermera que nos pueda decir cómo está – decía Draco, visiblemente preocupado – iré a preguntar – dijo levantándose dispuesto a no dejar a nadie en paz hasta que supiera de la salud de Hermione y su bebé.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital siendo seguido por Ron, Luna y Ginny, no se iba a detener, y si era necesario entraría al quirófano para saber cómo estaban – ¡tú!... ¿cómo está, Hermione?... – le preguntó a la primera uniformada que se encontró a medio pasillo.

– ¿quién? – le preguntó confundida la muchacha.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo desesperado – una chica embarazada... la trajeron hace un rato porque la atropellaron –

– ¡oh!... bueno... ella se pondrá bien, sólo necesita guardar reposo... – le dijo con calma.

– ¿y el bebé! – preguntó Ginny acercándose a la enfermera, quien cambió su semblante tranquilo por uno preocupado.

– es muy probable que lo pierda... –

– pero... pero... ¿es seguro? – le preguntó Draco preocupado y la enfermera negó.

– hay una posibilidad de que sobreviva y sólo tenga que estar un tiempo en la incubadora, pero las posibilidades son pocas... – les dijo con gesto apenado, y dirigiéndoles una última mirada, se alejó de ellos.

– no puede ser cierto... no después de todo lo que pasó Hermione... – decía Luna preocupada, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

– ¿quién fue el idiota que la atropelló!... ¡lo voy a matar! – decía Ron con tono furioso.

– ¡el que tiene la culpa de todo esto es ese Potter! – dijo Draco con esa mirada fría que tanto lo había caracterizado cuando aún estudiaba en _Hogwarts_.

– ¿no podemos entrar a verla!... – preguntó Ginny intentando alcanzar a la enfermera.

– lo siento... aún la están interviniendo... pero les informaré en cuanto salga del quirófano – les dijo con tono amable, antes de seguir con su camino.

– Ron... ve a la casa, debes informarle a mamá... y... alguien debe hablarle a los papás de Hermione – le dijo Ginny, manteniendo su gesto preocupado, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

– ¡yo no me moveré de aquí! – dijo con tono determinado, pero Luna negó.

– quiero que vayas a la casa y hables con tu mamá... yo hablaré con los papás de Hermione, pero tú aquí sólo te pondrás más nervioso... prometo que te hablaré en cuanto podamos estar con Hermione – le dijo Luna con tono serio.

Ron frunció el entrecejo desesperado, pero asintió – está bien... ¡pero me hablas! – le dijo a modo de advertencia y Luna asintió.

– Draco... por favor... – le dijo Ginny con tono suplicante, y no tuvo que decir nada más, pues Draco le entendió perfectamente.

– cualquier cosa que sepan, nos informan... – les dijo antes de darse media vuelta y salir del hospital junto a Ron.

– ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó enojado.

– eh... yo... quería saber si Ginny estaba aquí... fui a buscarla a su casa, pero no estaba... – decía nervioso, pero Ron lo ignoró regresando a la sala de su casa y dejando la puerta abierta.

– ¡Draco! – dijo Harry sorprendido al ver al rubio en la sala de su amigo – ehm... ¿no sabes dónde está Ginny?... quedamos de vernos en un café y se me hizo tarde... yo... en verdad necesito hablar con ella –

– ¡está en el hospital! – le espetó Ron, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

– ¿en el hospital? – le preguntó Harry sorprendido y Draco y Ron asintieron – pero ¿qué...¿está bien? – preguntó preocupado.

– sí, ella sí está bien – le dijo Draco con tono frío, lo cual no le sorprendió a Harry, pues se había comportado así con él desde que Hermione había decidido dar por terminada su relación.

– ¿entonces¿qué hace ahí? – preguntó confundido.

– Hermione tuvo un accidente – dijo Ron con tono enojado, deseando golpear a Harry, quien lo volteó a ver bastante sorprendido.

– ¿Hermione?... pero... pero... ¡no!... no puede ser cierto, yo... Ginny iba a hacer que nos encontráramos y... y... yo le diría que la amo que... que lamento todo lo que dije... y todas las veces que me callé... – decía desesperado.

– ¡eres un imbécil!... todo esto es tu culpa, y ahora perderá a su hijo ¡sólo por ti! – decía furioso, dispuesto a irse sobre él, pero Draco lo detuvo.

– ¿su hijo?... ¿estaba...¿estaba embarazada? – les preguntó sorprendido y ambos asintieron – ¿de quién? – preguntó cabizbajo.

– ¿de quién!... ¿eres imbécil por naturaleza o te esfuerzas en cada día ser más idiota? – le preguntó Draco furioso – pues de ti¿de quién más va a ser! –

– pero ella... ella me dijo... – decía Harry sin comprender lo que pasaba.

– sí, ella te dijo que no estaba embarazada, pero ¿qué esperabas?... tú le dejaste muy claro que no querías saber nada de ningún bebé – le dijo Draco antes de pasar junto a Harry, dispuesto a irse de ahí, siendo seguido por Ron.

– ¿en qué hospital está? – les preguntó Harry caminando detrás de ellos.

– ¿crees que Hermione quiere verte? – le preguntó Ron volteando hacia él.

– necesito verla... de verdad, Ron... jamás deseé que pasara todo esto, yo sólo... en verdad lo lamento¡amo a Hermione y no debí ocultárselo nunca! – decía desesperado.

– me matarán por esto, pero.. ven, inútil... te vamos a llevar... – dijo Draco sin voltearlo a ver.


	7. No Te Vayas Nunca

**Ok ok ya sé que tardé como mil años, pero ya estoy aquí... para no perder la costumbre, inicié otro fic ¬¬° terminé unsonfic y voy a la mitad del capítulo de Nade es lo que Parece... no sé qué me pasa con ese fic pero me cuesta muchísimo continuarlo (será que ya se acerca el final y no quiero terminarlo?)Bueno, el pedacito de canción que les pongo es de una novela argentina, "Floricienta" seguro muchos la conocen... la canción se llama Los niños no mueren... está muy linda y tiene un poquito de relación con el capítulo, pero antes de que me quieran golpear o algo, lean el capítulo, por favor!Gracias por su atención...**

_**Los niños no mueren, se nos van al cielo, quedan en el alma y se ponen alas, y vuelan muy cerca.**_

_**Los niños no mueren, se van por un tiempo a juntar estrellas y nacen de nuevo en otro pequeño. **_

* * *

**No Te Vayas Nunca**

– ¿Hermione?... ¿mi vida, cómo estás?... – preguntaba preocupado mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que descansaba la castaña.

Hermione se removió bajo las sábanas, abriendo los ojos con pesadez, y no tardó en toparse con la mirada preocupada de Harry – ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó con tono serio, alejando su mano de la de Harry.

– yo... me enteré de lo que pasó y... –

– ¡no tienes nada qué hacer aquí! – lo interrumpió hablando con el entrecejo fruncido.

– pero... Hermione... mi bebé está... – decía intentando contener las lágrimas que venían acumulándose desde que se había enterado del accidente de Hermione.

– ¡tú no tienes ningún bebé!... el niño que... que se debate entre la vida y la muerte ¡es mío!... ¡sólo mío! – decía entre lágrimas.

– por favor... – dijo tomando su mano – yo lo quiero, Hermione... a ti también... –

– tú no lo quieres, sólo quieres recuperar lo que creíste que alguna vez fue tuyo, pero no tienes derecho a decirte su padre... ¡Draco y Ron son más papás de él, que tú! – decía furiosa, aunque no dejaban de correr lágrimas por sus mejillas.

– pero yo... –

– tú sólo estuviste ahí la tarde que te entregué mi amor... ¡fue todo lo que hiciste!... no tienes derecho a decir que ese niño es tuyo... –

– yo no sabía, Hermione... habría estado contigo... después de... de que te fuiste, yo... me imaginé varias veces cómo sería si... –

– no me hables de la ilusión de tener un hijo, porque yo viví nueve meses soñando cómo sería mi vida al lado de mi bebé... y ahora... ¡por tu culpa!... voy a perder a mi hijo... – dijo sin poder controlar más sus sollozos, y la puerta de la habitación no tardó en abrirse.

– ya le has hecho suficiente daño¡salte! – le ordenó Draco, pero Harry se negó.

– ¿no lo escuchaste?... ¡salte!... deja en paz a Hermione, ya has hecho suficiente – le dijo Ron con tono serio, dispuesto a entrar para sacarlo a patadas, pero no hubo necesidad, pues Harry salió dirigiéndole una última mirada a Hermione, quien lloraba desconsolada, y no tardaron en pasar a su lado Luna y Ginny, quienes corrieron a la cama de Hermione.

Harry se dirigió al área de incubadoras, debía verlo, no podía ser tan grave... su hijo no podía morir...

– dis... disculpe... ¿podría ver al hijo de Hermione Granger? – le preguntó a una de las enfermeras que suponía era la encargada de esa sala.

– lo siento, sólo familiares se pueden acercar a él... – dijo con tono serio.

– yo... yo soy el padre... – dijo un poco inseguro, y la enfermera lo observó escudriñadora.

– está bien... pase... pero ¡espere! – dijo deteniéndolo – debe usar esto, esto y estos... – dijo entregándole un cubreboca, una bata y unos guantes.

Harry asintió y se puso todo lo más rápido posible – ¿dónde está? – le preguntó ansioso, sintiendo que las lágrimas no tardaban en salir.

– sígame... mire, ahí, la incubadora de la derecha... – le dijo señalando hacia las dos incubadoras que estaban a su lado izquierdo.

– gracias... – dijo Harry antes de comenzar a caminar temeroso hacia la incubadora donde se encontraba su hijo... _"¡es mío¡sólo mío!"_... la voz de Hermione resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza, mientras la visión de su hijo comenzaba a hacerse más clara _"¡por tu culpa!... voy a perder a mi hijo..."_. No pudo contenerlas por más tiempo y comenzaron a emanar lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras observaba el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su hijo. Su respiración apenas era visible, y estaba bastante pálido.

Se hincó junto a la incubadora acariciando el plástico que lo separaba de su hijo – por favor... no le hagas esto a tu mamá... talvez yo me lo merezco, pero ella no... ella siempre deseó tenerte entre sus brazos... debes ser fuerte, por ella... te necesita... – le decía mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos.

– lo siento, señor... no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo aquí... – le informó la enfermera, desde el otro extremo de la sala.

– está bien, ya voy... por favor, no hagas sufrir a tu mamá... yo ya la he lastimado demasiado... – dijo antes de reincorporarse enjugándose las mejillas, y salió de la sala, dispuesto a estar todo el tiempo necesario fuera de la habitación de Hermione, hasta que ella aceptara volver a hablar con él.

– ¿no hablarás con él? – le preguntó Luna, mientras le acercaba una charola repleta de comida.

Hermione negó con gesto desencajado – no tengo nada de qué hablar con él... – dijo con tono decidido.

– podría ser mejor para el bebé... talvez ayude el que sienta el cariño de los dos... –

– lo que mi hijo necesita es que yo esté con él, sólo eso – dijo con gesto lloroso, mientras hacía a un lado la charola de su comida.

– si no comes, no podrás estar con él... anda, tú también necesitas recuperarte – le dijo Luna a modo de regaño.

– ¡lo que yo necesito es estar con mi hijo! – dijo volviendo a llorar.

– Ron y Draco están viendo la manera de conseguir que vayas a verlo... – le dijo Ginny con gesto preocupado.

– ¿ya lo vieron? – les preguntó enjugándose las mejillas, pero ambas chicas negaron.

– no nos permiten pasar... sólo Harry lo ha visto – le informó Luna.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo observando a sus amigas – ¿porqué lo vio?... ¡no tiene ningún derecho! – dijo enojada, observando hacia la puerta – ¿no entiende que es mi hijo?... él no estuvo conmigo... él... a él nunca le importó... – decía volviendo a llorar.

– te equivocas, Hermione... – le dijo Ginny con tono serio – hablé con él antes de que regresaras a Londres... él me dejó muy claro que te amaba y que quería recuperarte y tener una relación seria contigo... deseaba formar una familia contigo e iba a enmendar el daño que te había causado... –

– pero ya es demasiado tarde... no iba a esperarlo toda la vida... – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

– lo esperaste demasiado tiempo, Hermione, y sabes que lo seguirías haciendo porque lo amas... sólo te dolió que no fuera lo suficientemente maduro... te dolió pensar que eras sólo una aventura... – le dijo Luna manteniendo su gesto serio.

– con todo esto... yo no sé si pueda... – decía relajando su entrecejo.

– sí puedes... sólo debes darle la oportunidad... él te ama... déjale demostrarte que es verdad... – le dijo Ginny con gesto esperanzado, pero Hermione no dijo nada más, sólo cerró los ojos fingiendo querer dormir, pero sin poder controlar el correr de las lágrimas.

– con cuidado, Hermione, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor... tú también estás delicada... – la reprendió Luna, mientras ella y Ginny la ayudaban a bajar de su cama.

Habían logrado convencer al doctor de Hermione para que la chica fuera a ver a su hijo por lo menos unos minutos.

– lo sé... es sólo que... ouch... que ya lo quiero ver... – decía entre emocionada y angustiada.

Ginny le sonrió un poco preocupada y la ayudó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas que les había llevado una enfermera momentos antes – vamos... – dijo luego de acomodar la bolsita del suero en la silla, y comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta del cuarto.

– ¿y Harry? – preguntó al salir de la habitación y no ver al chico en el pasillo – pensé que estaría aquí... como siempre... – dijo intentando no sonar decepcionada, pero no podía evitarlo, una parte de ella seguía queriéndolo.

– no sé, cuando llegamos él ya no estaba aquí, talvez fue a comer... – le decía Luna mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

– o talvez a descansar, no ha dormido desde que llegó – le dijo Ginny como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa.

Hermione sólo asintió, pero decidió no tomar partido de ese comentario, en esos momentos prefería no pensar en Harry y concentrarse en que por fin vería a su hijo.

Al llegar a la sala de las incubadoras, Hermione se sentía bastante nerviosa, aunque no eran sólo nervios, era una sensación extraña, una mezcla de miedo y emoción.

Luna se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con sumo cuidado, dejando a la vista diferentes incubadoras, y Ginny la ayudó a entrar empujando la silla hasta la puerta, desde la que pudo ver una cabellera negra, que estaba a la altura de una de las incubadoras, y estuvo apunto de reclamar su presencia cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en susurros hacia el pequeño que dormía dentro de aquel aparato.

– he intentado que el doctor la deje venir, pero insiste en que debe descansar y tú debes recuperarte, talvez puedas ir a visitarla tú... mamá se pondría muy contenta si te viera por primera vez y pudiera tenerte en sus brazos al mismo tiempo... – le decía intentando mantener su voz estable, aunque era bastante difícil ya que sentía que pasaba el tiempo y su hijo no tenía mejoría – prometo que la próxima vez que venga a verte será sólo para que conozcas a tu mami... es tan bonita, te sorprenderías... sé que fui un tonto, pero espero que tú me puedas perdonar... por lo que te hice y por lo que le hice a tu mamá... ella se merece sólo lo mejor... ojalá supiera que la amo... – dijo dejándose caer de rodillas luchando por no llorar – siempre fue la más hermosa, pero yo tardé demasiado en darme cuenta... ella era... ella es... pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida con ella... debes intentarlo, no hay nadie mejor que ella... – decía sin apartar la mano del plástico, enjugándose las mejillas con su otra mano – te necesitamos con nosotros... tú mamá soñó por demasiado tiempo con tenerte a su lado... es... es increíble cuánto te puede hacer cambiar una mujer... pero no te sorprendas, ellas lo pueden todo... tu mamá es la única razón por la que cambié, quería gustarle... quería ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero lo arruiné todo... tanto que por poco tú y ella pierden la vida... pero no dejaré que les pase nada... haré todo lo que sea necesario para que estén juntos... haré lo que sea por que te recuperes, hijo... – dijo antes de besar la parte de arriba de la incubadora, luego de haberse reincorporado.

– haremos lo que sea por que salgas de esta, bebé... – lo sorprendió la voz de Hermione, quien tenía las mejillas bañadas por las lágrimas, y al verla de pie, Harry no tardó en tomarla por los brazos.

– no debiste venir caminando... – le dijo Harry a modo de regaño, sosteniéndola por los codos para no hacerle daño.

Hermione negó tomando a Harry del brazo, pues sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse – me trajeron Ginny y Luna, pero la silla no pasaba entre las incubadoras... – dijo sintiendo cómo Harry la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo.

– si abrieras tus ojitos podrías comprobar que tu mamá es hermosa... – dijo Harry dirigiéndose de nuevo a su hijo, pero sin apartar la mirada de Hermione, quien observaba a su hijo debatirse entre la vida y la muerte – no te pierdas de esto... tienes la oportunidad de disfrutar de la mejor mamá del mundo... – decía sintiendo cómo, poco a poco, Hermione se iba acercando más a él, apoyándose en su pecho, y sus brazos instintivamente la rodearon por la espalda y cintura.

– te amo, bebé... no me dejes sola... – dijo entre lágrimas, acariciando con una mano la parte superior de la incubadora.

Al escucharla, Harry no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, a pesar de estar a su lado, Hermione se seguía sintiendo sola; cerró los ojos uniendo su cabeza a la de ella – te prometo que se recuperará – le dijo en susurro, sin abrir los ojos; deseando poder abrazarla con fuerza, como lo había hecho alguna vez, cuando contaba con el amor de Hermione – tu visita lo ayudará mucho... – dijo sin poder contener los deseos de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione sólo asintió y enseguida sintió sus piernas ceder ante el peso de su cuerpo, pero Harry la sostuvo tomándola en brazos – no debiste, mi vida... – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – llevaré a tu mamá a su cuarto, nos vemos mañana, pequeño... – dijo Harry antes de dirigirse a la salida de la sala, llevando a Hermione en brazos.

– ¿qué le pasó? – le preguntó Luna al verlos salir.

– se fatigó... – dijo con tono ausente, antes de seguir con su camino hacia la habitación de Hermione.

– ¿te reclamó por...? – le preguntaba Ginny, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– no... a ella sólo le importa que se recupere... – dijo cabizbajo, recibiendo miradas apenadas de sus amigas.

– verás que pronto se recuperan... – le dijo Luna intentando animarlo, y Harry asintió sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿podrías quedarte con ella? – le preguntó Ginny antes de entrar a la habitación que ocupaba Hermione, y Harry la cuestionó con la mirada – necesitamos ir a trabajar... –

– está bien... – dijo antes de entrar, dejando atrás a Ginny y Luna, acomodó a Hermione en su cama, la cubrió con la sábana y besó su sien acariciando su mejilla y cabello, luego de hincarse a su lado – te necesito para ser fuerte... te amo... – dijo rodeando su mano, volvió a besar su sien, y se reincorporó para irse a sentar al sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de Hermione.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún se sentía un poco cansada y la espalda le dolía, ella juraba que no era para tanto ni siquiera había estado tanto tiempo parada... al recordar que había estado en sus brazos volteó a sus lados en su busca, y lo encontró dormido en el sillón que estaba del lado izquierdo de su cama. Estaba sentado, algo torcido para poder apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo, y tenía los labios entreabiertos mientras un débil ronquido salía de ellos.

Sonrió a pesar de todo, lo quería y nadie podría arrancar de su corazón lo que sentía por él, ni siquiera él mismo, pues a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y del tiempo que habían estado separados, seguía sintiéndose enamorada.

Lo observó dormir por varios minutos, hasta que lo vio removerse en su lugar, y se sintió tentada a seguir observando los gestos que hacía, pero prefirió fingir estar dormida, talvez después, cuando todo pasara, podrían hablar de ellos.

Se estiró, aún recostado en el sillón, y observó a Hermione descansar, estaba seguro que seguiría durmiendo un par de horas más, cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a despertar; no sabía si salir o quedarse ahí, pero de algo estaba seguro, Hermione no lo querría ver ahí; pero justo cuando pensaba levantarse, despertó.

La chica abrió los ojos y volteó a su izquierda observando a Harry, quien la veía preocupado – ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó acostándose sobre su costado, dándole la espalda.

– ehm... yo... eeh... Ginny y Luna debían trabajar y yo... no... no quería que cuando despertaras estuvieras sola... – le dijo un poco nervioso, sin saber si acercarse a ella o permanecer en el mismo lugar, pero decidió quedarse ahí.

– no sería la primera vez... – dijo con tono frío, sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero no podía evitarlo, la había hecho sufrir demasiado.

Harry bajó la cabeza decaído, y se levantó de su lugar – ese día sólo quería sorprenderte... cometí un error... bueno, muchos, pero quiero enmendarlos... por favor, déjame demostrarte que todo será diferente, prometo que no te decepcionaré de nuevo... ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo... ¡por favor! – le dijo con tono suplicante, hincándose al lado de su cama.

Pensó en lo que había dicho, y deseaba voltear hacia él y decirle que lo seguía amando, que ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, pero tenía miedo... temía que Harry siguiera siendo el mismo y que cuando menos se lo esperara la dejara sola de nuevo, tenía miedo de enamorarse aún más; si era posible; y al final ser sólo una jugarreta para él.

– dame otra oportunidad... por favor... quiero estar a tu lado... – decía acariciando el costado de Hermione – te amo... jamás debí guardármelo, pero tenía miedo de lo que sentía... – decía apenado.

– ¿porqué tenías miedo si yo también te amaba? – le preguntó Hermione sin voltearlo a ver.

– porque nunca lo había sentido por nadie... porque intenté negarlo por muchos años... porque no me sentía lo suficientemente bueno para ti, tú te merecías todo y yo sólo te podía dar peligro y un amor que me lastimaba el pecho... – decía cabizbajo, observando a Hermione voltear.

– yo sólo te quería a ti... – le dijo limpiándose una mejilla, mientras Harry le enjugaba la otra con una caricia.

– no podía aceptar que me quería la mujer a la que amaba... era demasiado perfecto para Harry Potter... yo no sabía de amor, Hermione... todos los seres que quería me dejaban y yo no quería perderte... preferí alejarme a perderte a ti... pero veo que no fue necesario estar a tu lado para perderte... – dijo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y se levantó dispuesto a aceptar su derrota, pero Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano, y la volteó a ver con una mirada confundida.

– no me has perdido... y nunca me perderás... – le dijo en susurro, acariciando su mano, y lo sintió apretarla, antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

– ¡perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir! – le suplicó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, mientras sentía a Hermione corresponder a su abrazo – te amo, Hermione... ¡lo juro! – le dijo en susurro, besando su cuello mientras una lágrima caía sobre las sábanas.

Hermione asintió correspondiendo a su abrazo y a sus lágrimas – lo sé... – dijo con la voz entrecortada, abrazándolo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

– te prometo que todo mejorará... nuestro hijo saldrá de esta... – le dijo separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, antes de darle un suave beso en la frente.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Harry llegó al hospital, y comenzaba a desesperarse pues su hijo no tenía ninguna mejoría y temía que, lo que tanto había intentado negarse, pudiera pasar.

Salió de la habitación de Hermione, mientras la castaña dormía, y se dirigió directamente al cubículo de la recepción.

Peleó con las enfermeras, exigiéndoles que hicieran algo por su hijo, echándoles en cara que sólo se dedicaban a observarlo y ver cómo iba reaccionando con el paso de los días, pero no hacían nada por él. Regresó furioso a la habitación, luego de haber escuchado un _"hacemos todo lo que podemos"_ repetido en más de cinco ocasiones.

– ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó Hermione confundida, en cuanto entró a la habitación.

– ¡nada!... – decía enojado sin dejar de caminar por el cuarto.

– ¿hice algo?... – le preguntó preocupada, logrando que Harry detuviera su vaivén, volteándola a ver con los ojos desorbitados.

– ¡claro que no!... – le dijo acercándose a ella – tú no has hecho nada, mi vida... ¡son esta bola de inútiles! – decía mientras la abrazaba – ¿tus papás no conocen a nadie que pueda...? – decía, pero Hermione lo interrumpió negando.

– no hay nada qué hacer, Harry... todo depende de él... – decía con lágrimas en las mejillas, mientras su barbilla comenzaba a temblar.

El moreno comenzó a negar frenéticamente – ¡algo debe haber!... no se puede... ¡no!... Hermione, debemos hacer algo... yo... ¡los sanadores! – dijo abriendo los ojos notoriamente – ellos podrían hacer algo y... talvez... – decía emocionado, pero se detuvo al ver negar a Hermione.

– no hay nada... Ginny y Luna hablaron con los sanadores... Draco y Ron los amenazaron... no se puede hacer nada... lo per... – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió, cubriéndole la boca con la punta de sus dedos.

– ¡no!... él no... tú serás la mejor mamá y él crecerá a tu lado – decía con tono serio, mientras Hermione tomaba su mano.

– crecerá a nuestro lado... – le dijo Hermione limpiándole la mejilla por donde había bajado una lágrima.

– te amo, Hermione... no dejaré... no permitiré que le pase nada... – dijo con tono decidido.

– esto no está en tus manos... pase lo que pase, tú no tendrás la culpa de nada... sé que dije muchas cosas, pero... estaba desesperada, dolida... jamás debí decir nada de eso, porque no lo sentía... – le decía con gesto preocupado.

– era la verdad... jamás debí dejar que te fueras... ni una sola vez... – le dijo antes de besar su frente.

– ahora estás con nosotros... – le dijo acariciando su mejilla, antes de sentir el abrazo de Harry, ocultó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y decidió no permitirle ver sus lágrimas, no cuando ella le pedía que fuera fuerte.

– siempre lo estaré... ¡te lo prometo! – le aseguró antes de besar su cabello con suavidad.

Permanecieron en silencio, sólo así, abrazados, hasta que escucharon cómo se abría la puerta lentamente, voltearon hacia esta y se encontraron con Ron y Luna.

– hola... – susurró Ron, mientras pasaba detrás de Luna – ¿cómo se encuentran? –

– bien... Hermione será dada de alta en un par de días... – dijo Harry hablando también en susurro, mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hermione, dejando que ella se recostara en su pecho.

– y... ¿el bebé?... ¿cómo está? – preguntó Luna preocupada.

– igual... no ha habido ningún cambio... – dijo Harry cabizbajo, sintiendo a Hermione tomar su mano con fuerza.

– Harry... si quieres puedes ir a descansar un poco, nosotros nos quedaremos con Hermione... – le dijo Luna mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había ocupado Harry los últimos días, pero el moreno negó.

– no pienso separarme ni de Hermione ni de nuestro hijo – dijo con tono serio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

– pero deberías des... – le decía Luna, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– no me voy a mover de aquí, además¿quién dijo que quería descansar?... estoy perfectamente... – dijo con firmeza.

– ¿cómo han estado ustedes? – preguntó Hermione intentando detener la pelea que se avecinaba, y Ron la observó agradecido.

– todo ha marchado bien en el trabajo... los gemelos te mandan saludos, hace unos días vinieron, pero no pudieron pasar a verte y no han podido venir de nuevo porque han estado viajando un poco por Europa... mamá también te manda saludos, y a ti Harry, dice que espera que ya hayas sentado cabeza... – dijo sonriendo con gesto burlón, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara – y me pidió que la disculparan, no ha podido venir porque no quiere dejar sola a Cindy... – le explicó mientras Luna se recostaba en su hombro.

– gracias... – dijo Hermione un poco desanimada.

– vamos, Hermy... ha pasado mucho tiempo¡eso debe ser una buena señal! – dijo Ron intentando animarla, pero Hermione sólo asintió, refugiándose en el abrazo de Harry.

– ¿ya lo fueron a visitar hoy? – les preguntó Luna y ambos negaron.

– íbamos a ir a visitarlo en unos momentos... – dijo Harry con tono bajo, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hermione.

– ¡pues vayan!.. ¿qué esperan? – les dijo Ron, haciendo movimientos con las manos indicándoles que salieran.

Harry observó a Hermione, quien tenía la mirada perdida, y la tomó en brazos, sorprendiéndola, y se aferró rápidamente a su cuello, mientras Ron se levantaba para pasarles la bolsita del suero, dejándola sobre el vientre de Hermione, quien seguía aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de Harry.

– mi vida, si me sigues apretando de esa manera, no llegaremos ni a la puerta – le dijo Harry intentando respirar y ver sobre el hombro de Hermione, quien fue aflojando poco a poco sus brazos, acomodándose en los de Harry, quien le sonrió.

La llevó en brazos hasta la sala de incubadoras, ignorando todas las miradas reprobatorias que les dirigían las enfermeras, no pensaba llevarla en una silla de ruedas, era innecesaria, no podía entrar con ella a ver a su hijo y Hermione no estaba tan pesada, y menos ahora que había adelgazado tanto.

– lo primero que haré cuando nos dejen salir de aquí será llevarte a cenar a tu restaurante favorito – le dijo en una mezcla de tono serio y a modo de flirtear.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo – no sabes cuál es mi restaurante favorito – le dijo a modo de reto y Harry le sonrió.

– claro que sé... es ese restaurante que está por tu casa, donde venden comida italiana... – le dijo y Hermione lo observó sorprendida – ves... no soy tan mal amigo... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, antes de entrar a la habitación.

– tú nunca fuiste mal amigo... – le dijo Hermione con tono serio.

– mal novio... – le dijo sintiendo cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle.

– digamos que... sólo querías ser novio... no estabas preparado para algo más... – le dijo aún con tono serio.

– lo que pasó fue que yo... – decía Harry, pero Hermione lo detuvo poniendo la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

– no recordemos los malos momentos... sólo quiero pensar en ti... en mi... en él... – dijo volteando hacia su hijo, y Harry se acercó a él llevándola aún en brazos, y para sorpresa de ambos, el pequeño tenía los ojos abiertos – ¿porqué... porqué...? – decía Hermione buscando a la enfermera, pero no había nadie – mi vida... – decía mientras las lágrimas bajaban rápidamente de sus ojos, atravesando sus mejillas y cayendo por su quijada.

– tiene los ojos cafés... – le dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras dejaba que Hermione se sentara sobre su pierna mientras él se apoyaba en el piso con una rodilla – quería guardarte esta sorpresa... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír con los ojos llorosos, mientras Hermione observaba embelesada a su hijo, que los observaba como si intentara reconocerlos – háblale... – le indicó sin dejar de observarlo – Ginny me dijo que le cantabas cuando estabas embarazada... –

Hermione sólo asintió acariciando el plástico, mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas – _Saben que los niños son ángeles sin alas, que nos manda el cielo para ser mas buenos... son los que nos marcan dónde está el camino, donde está lo bello de nuestro destino... _– cantaba con la voz entrecortada, sin dejar de observar a su hijo con ojos llorosos – _Cuando ríe un niño el sol aparece y todo se aclara, el mundo florece; se enciende la vida, se encuentra el camino y nos damos cuenta que seguimos vivos..._ _Los niños del mundo hoy sufren por hambre, por frío, por miedo, por falta de techo; y llora la tierra, también llora el cielo cada vez que un niño se queda en silencio... Pequeño chiquito, requete chiquito, no te vayas nunca, quédate conmigo que te necesito..._ – cantó antes de quedarse sin voz a causa del nudo en la garganta, y Harry no tardó en abrazarla.– ¿ves?... la recordó... – dijo antes de darle un beso en el cabello, y Hermione volteó a ver a su hijo, quien sonreía débilmente, mientras parpadeaba cansado – le gusta que le cantes... – le dijo dándole otro beso.Hermione le sonrió y, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, se fue acercando a él para besar sus labios, era el primer beso que se daban desde hacía 9 meses. Acarició su mejilla con una mano mientras con su brazo libre la rodeaba por la cintura.– te amo... – le dijo cuando se separaron, y Hermione no tardó en abrazarlo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, luego de susurrar un débil "_y yo a ti_". 

– Hermione... quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes... quiero cuidarlos, estar a su lado siempre... ya sé lo que es estar lejos de ti y no quiero volver a vivirlo... ¡no quiero perderlos, Hermione! – le dijo con tono suplicante, mientras Hermione lo observaba seria.

– no nos vas a perder... – le aseguró Hermione mientras pasaba los dedos entre su cabello.

– entonces cásate conmigo... seamos la familia que siempre soñé que haría a tu lado... déjame amarte hasta el fi... – decía, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– ¿estás seguro que quieres dar este paso? – le preguntó con los ojos llorosos, y Harry asintió.

– nunca había estado tan seguro en mi vida... te amo, Hermione, y no me quiero volver a separar de ti... ¡nunca! – le decía mientras tomaba su mano, pero la castaña lo soltó justo antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en los labios, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas – ¿esto es un sí? – le preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír, luego de terminar el beso, y Hermione asintió sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

**¿ya vieron? No fue tan malo... bueno, si les pareció muy malo o creo que algo debe mejorar, por favor háganmelo saber!**


	8. Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

**Hola! Bueno, creo que al subir el capítulo pasado debí decirles que ya estaba por terminar... para no llegarles con la sorpresa de que este es el último capítulo ... pero creo que no les dije nada y les traigo la mala o buena (dependiendo de cómo lo quieran ver) de que este es el ultimo capítulo... sé que no estuvo tan largo como el de _Nada es lo que parece_ (fic en el que sigo trabajando, ya les dije, ueste lo que me cueste, lo voy a terminar), pero ya estoy trabajando en otro mientras se ilumina mi cerebrito para poder continuar con el de _Nada es lo que parece_... y en cuanto termine el capítulo o el nuevo fic (lo que suceda primero) lo publicaré, para no estar tanto tiempo ausente.**

**Bueno, creo que ya me excedí, sólo les iba a decir que este era el último cap.. en fin... espero que lo disfruten y les guste! Cuídense y mil gracias a los que me leen, así como a los que me dejan sus opiniones!**

**

* * *

**

DON'T LET ME BE THE LAST TO KNOW

No era fácil perder a un ser querido y el que fuera alguien tan cercano a ella se lo hacía más difícil, sabía que debía ser fuerte, pues no estaba sola, pero la tristeza era algo que no podía olvidar en esos momentos, pero cuando estaba a su lado todo cambiaba, cuando lo veía sonreír, cuando él la abrazaba, todo brillaba de nuevo.

El cementerio no era uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero había decidido quedarse ahí unos momentos más, lo necesitaba.

– ¡no lo sueltes, Harry! – le dijo Hermione a modo de advertencia al verlos acercarse a ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente al verlo caminar con dificultad a causa del pasto crecido.

– no te preocupes, ya no necesita mi ayuda... – le dijo Harry a unos pasos de ella, sin dejar de sonreír – ¿quieres quedarte aquí un momento más? – le preguntó, mientras Hermione se ponía en cuclillas.

Habían pasado un poco más de 5 meses desde su boda con Harry, y casi un año de haber dado a luz a su hijo, no había sido fácil verlo debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, pero el pequeño les había dado una sorpresa a todos, pues, cuando menos se lo esperaban se recuperó provocando un gran revuelo en el mundo mágico, pues a alguien se le había "escapado" decir que Harry y Hermione habían tenido su primer hijo y estaban a pocos días de regresar a su casa, sólo para planear su boda.

Todo había transcurrido de lo más normal cuando Hermione y Joseph, su hijo, salieron del hospital. Se casaron casi 6 meses después, había sido una boda íntima, sólo los papás de Hermione y la familia Weasley habían estado presentes, Ron había sido el padrino de Harry y Luna la dama de honor de Hermione; y un mes después Ginny y Draco fueron los padrinos de bautizo de Joseph. Todo había salido bien, era feliz, Harry la amaba y amaba a su hijo, era mejor papá de lo que ella había imaginado, pero, cuando estaban por cumplir 5 meses de matrimonio, su papá había vuelto a recaer, le habían dicho que un segundo infarto no era bueno y en muchas ocasiones era difícil recuperarse, y esta había sido una de esas ocasiones, su papá estuvo hospitalizado por más de dos semanas, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, fue un golpe fuerte para ella, pero tenerlos a su lado lo había hecho más llevadero.

– ¡mami! – dijo sonriendo mientras estiraba sus bracitos hacia ella, y Hermione lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

– mi bebé... – decía sin dejar de sonreír antes de darle un beso en el cabello – ¿quieres ir a casa, Joey? – le preguntó mientras su hijo se colgaba de su cuello, recostando su cabecita en su hombro.

– eno omí... – balbuceó mientras su mamá se reincorporaba con él en brazos.

– ¿regresamos a casa? – preguntó Hermione volteando a ver a su esposo y este asintió sonriendo, y la abrazó.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó en susurro, acariciando su espalda mientras Joey ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de su mamá, y le dio un beso en la sien.

Hermione asintió permitiendo que Harry los abrazara, de esa forma se sentía protegida, de esa forma sentía que podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado meses o días atrás; sólo estando al lado de él, entre sus brazos, sintiéndose amada, y se dio cuenta de todas las veces que Harry la había abrazado de esa manera, transmitiéndole tanto y ella no había querido verlo, sólo por miedo a estar equivocada.

– sólo un poco más... sí... ¡listo! – dijo masajeando un poco los hombros de su esposo, luego de haberle aplicado el bloqueador solar – ¡Joey, ven! – dijo observando a su hijo, que jugaba en la arena con un cubo y sus manos – ¡Joey, te dije que no...!... oh, Harry, dile a tu hijo que no use sus manos en lugar de la pala, le va entrar en... ¡Harry! – lo reprendió al ver que se acababa de sentar junto a su hijo para comenzar a "cavar" con las manos él también – ¡hombres!... – dijo girando los ojos, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír mientras se acariciaba su vientre – me da tanto gusto que tú vayas a ser una niña... – dijo sonriendo divertida, pero no tardó en acercarse a sus dos hombres y sentarse entre ellos.

– ¿juegas con nosotros, mami? – le preguntó Joey. Su hijo tenía ya tres años y dos meses, ella y Harry tenían casi tres años de casados y estaban esperando su segunda hija, que por decisión unánime; o por decisión de Hermione; sería la segunda y la última, tenía tres meses de embarazo y esperaban que la pequeña naciera a finales de diciembre.

– toma – le dijo Joey sonriendo ampliamente, mientras le ofrecía un poco de arena, y Hermione volteó hacia todos lados en busca de algo con lo que pudiera tomar la arena, odiaba tener arena en las manos y tomó el cubo con el que jugaba su hijo, pero este negó inmediatamente – ahí llevaré el regalo de mi hermanita... ella todavía no conoce el mar, cuando nazca le daré conchitas y arena ¡para que le guste mucho como a mi! – dijo emocionado, haciendo sonreír a su mamá, quien acarició su cabeza con ternura.

– estoy segura que le encantará venir contigo a la playa... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de darle un beso en la sien.

– ¿puedo meterme al mar? – le preguntó ansioso.

Hermione lo observó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– vamos, te prometo que cuando comience a llegarme el agua a la cintura me quedaré ahí... ¡y no lo soltaré para nada! – le dijo Harry hablando con el mismo tono ansioso de su hijo.

Observó a uno y luego al otro, y, a pesar de tener el mismo color de ojos que ella, la mirada de su hijo era la misma que la de Harry, y no pudo evitar sonreír – está bien... – dijo dándose por vencida, y Joey no tardó en comenzar a dar pequeños saltos alrededor de sus papás.

Harry le sonrió y se acercó a ella dándole un beso en los labios, acariciando su mejilla, lo que hizo sonreír a Hermione, pues tenía arena en las manos, y ella no tardó en pasar sus manos desde sus mejillas hasta su pecho, llenándolo de arena.

– eres tan tierna, amor – le dijo Harry sonriendo, dándole un beso corto, haciendo sonreír a Hermione – vamos... ven con nosotros – le dijo mientras Joey se colgaba de su cuello, dispuesto a ir hacia el mar, y Hermione estuvo apunto de negarse, pero Harry la interrumpió – anda... prometo que a ti tampoco te soltaré... – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo sonreír a su esposa, quien los abrazó a ambos.

– ¿prometen que ninguno de los dos me "soltará"? – les preguntó con tono serio, y ambos negaron.

– no, mami¡cuando sea grande me casaré contigo! – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo reír a sus papás, y Hermione lo tomó en brazos, dándole besos en todo el rostro, haciéndolo reír, mientras se dejaba caer en la arena con su hijo acostado sobre su pecho – ¿te vas a casar conmigo, mami? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y de recibir besos de su mamá.

Hermione asintió – prometo que me casaré contigo... sólo espero que tu papo no se ponga celoso – dijo volteando a ver a su esposo, aún acostada en la arena, y Joey también volteó a ver a su papá.

– ¿te pondrás celoso, papo? – le preguntó observando seriamente a su papá, quien sonrió negando, y se acostó junto a su esposa, rodeándolos con un brazo.

– sólo si me prometes que me dejarás seguir bechuqueando a tu mami... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero su hijo comenzó a negar rápidamente.

– ¡no, bechos no!... ¡es mi mami! – decía abrazando a Hermione posesivamente, pero al ver la mirada triste de su papá cambió de parecer – bueno, pero sólo poquitos... – le dijo acariciando la mejilla de su papá, intentando reconfortarlo.

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo, y enseguida besó en los labios a su esposa, quien los observaba divertida – vamos... no hay que perder más tiempo... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y Joey no tardó en reincorporarse dispuesto a correr hacia el mar, pero Harry lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca – espera un segundo, chaparro... – dijo mientras se reincorporaba y ayudaba a su esposa a levantarse, mientras Joey seguía tirando de su mano para acercarse al mar, y cuando Harry estaba dispuesto a llevar a su hijo, una mano lo detuvo, haciéndolo voltear hacia atrás, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Hermione.

– te amo... – le dijo sin soltar su mano, y Harry tiró de ella, acercándola a él.

– te amo... – le susurró a unos cuántos centímetros del rostro y la besó mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, sin soltar la mano de su hijo.

Hermione le sonrió y acarició su mejilla intentando quitarle los restos de arena – vamos... – le dijo tomando la mano que le tendía Joey y caminaron juntos hacia el mar.

Hermione había pensado que en esa ocasión sería diferente, pero el dolor era el mismo o talvez era un poco más agudo, aunque talvez se debía a que esta vez estaba consiente y el nerviosismo de Harry la hacía sentir más agitada.

– calma, amor... todo saldrá bien... – le decía nervioso mientras la acompañaba caminando junto a la camilla en la que iba acostada, con dirección a la sala de partos.

Llevaban cerca de 5 horas en la sala de parto y fuera de ahí los esperaban la mamá de Hermione, los Weasley; con sus respectivas familias; y los Malfoy-Weasley, todos expectantes a la salida de Harry para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia Potter; cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un pálido Harry, que dando traspiés se intentaba alejar de ahí lo más rápido que aquellos tropezones se lo permitieran, pero dos pares de manos lo detuvieron.

– ¿a dónde crees que vas, Potter? – le preguntó Draco con tono serio, haciéndolo caminar de regreso, tomándolo por una manga y el cuello de su camisa, al igual que Ron.

– ¿papo, ya nació mi hermanita? – le preguntó Joey acercándose a ellos, y Harry negó.

– está... ya... tu mamá... – tartamudeaba bastante pálido, intentando secarse el sudor del rostro con el dorso de su mano.

– ¿qué tienes, papo? – le preguntó preocupado, tomándolo del pantalón.

– lo que pasa, Joey, es que tu papá es un cobarde... – le dijo Draco sonriéndole a su ahijado.

– ¡no es cierto, patino¡mi papo es muy valiente! – dijo Joey con tono orgulloso, haciendo reír a su padrino y a su tío Ron.

– anda, Harry, demuéstrale a tu hijo que eres "muy valiente"... – le dijo Ron con tono burlesco, haciéndolo caminar hacia la sala de partos.

– amor... ven... no le metas ideas al niño, recuerda que tú te desmayaste cuando nació Robert... – le dijo Luna haciendo reír a sus cuñados y a Draco.

– Draco, mi vida... no tiene más de tres meses que nació Lindsay y creo que todos recordamos qué fue lo que pasó en casa de mis papás... – le dijo Ginny con tono serio, haciendo sonar otro coro de risas, incluidas las de Harry y Joey; quien observaba a todos divertido.

– pero eso no quiere decir que te justificamos, Harry... debes estar con ella, la primera vez no lo estuviste... – le dijo Luna con tono serio, intentando controlar al pequeño Robert de año y medio, que quería seguir demostrándole a todos que ya era capaz de caminar y correr.

Harry borró su sonrisa por completo – lo sé... – dijo apenado, sin poder olvidar lo mal que la había pasado su esposa el día que había nacido su primer hijo. El sonido de un llanto lo hizo abrir los ojos de sobremanera – ¡ey!... ¡esa es mi hija!... ¡NO!... ¡regrésenla, yo quiero estar ahí cuando nazca!... ¡regrésenla! – decía mientras corría hacia la sala de partos, entrando sólo para pelear con las enfermeras – ¡mi hija!... ¿dónde está?... ¡deben regresarla! – decía desesperado observando a todos en la sala, pero su hija no estaba por ningún lado – ¿y mi hija?... – preguntó confundido.

– no sé a dónde quiere que la regresemos, porque su hija sigue en el vientre de su esposa – le dijo el doctor con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Harry.

– pero... yo... yo escuché... mi hija lloró... – decía con la respiración agitada.

– Harry... te puedo asegurar que... que tu hija no fue la que lloró... – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, observándolo bastante cansada.

– mi vida... yo... ¡oh, Hermione, no te volveré a dejar! – le dijo con tono seguro, tomando su mano y besando su frente.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente, sabía que estaría con ella para siempre y que ya no sería la última en saber lo que Harry sentía por ella. Todo lo demás había quedado atrás, ahora eran una familia, ahora eran felices y ella podía decirle con toda libertad cuánto lo amaba; y se lo estaba demostrando con esa hija que acababa de nacer, que lloraba por estar en ese mundo frío, sin saber que había sido concebida con el amor que se profesaban sus padres.


End file.
